MLP: Journey Across Time
by B. J. Williams
Summary: The main six are transported to what appears to be another world. In reality, they were taken 700 years into the future. They are determined to get home but fate has other plans for them. Note: Final Fantasy elements are in this fic. Please comment.
1. Prologue to a New Journey

Prologue to a New Journey

It was unlike a day anyone had ever expected. Schism, now created from the elements of chaos, has proclaimed that the world will end in about one week. He released his fortress of darkness that floats above Equestria. The planet down below began to die; the plants began to decay from the dark magic. The land became more warped from the chaos. It seemed hope was lost; however, in Pottock there was still hope yet.

Twilight was lying unconscious on a bed in a medic room in the church at Pottock. The room around her was terra cotta colored and the bed was rather well made. What was noticed on her forehead was a symbol for a sleep curse in Germanic runes circled. Basil was next to her waiting for her to wake up. We see her peacefully slepp. "I am Twilight Sparkle." She thought. "I am a violet unicorn who lives at Ponyville with my friends. We have been through so much together. Now we must unite our friendships we have made in this new era and gather the elements of harmony once more to stop Schism from bring Armageddon to the world. So many questions unanswered, I will need to back track to tell what happened."

Then, the setting faded as she began to tell her story…


	2. Across the Rift

Across the Rift

The group of six ponies (Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash) were just hanging out somewhere in the wilderness. Pinkie Pie was dancing around while the other ponies were just lying down. Of course, Rarity was on a blanket. Then, Pinkie Pie went off for a moment to follow some strange thing. Then, Pinkie noticed something and ran back.

"Hey, every pony." Pinkie stated. "I found something."

"What is it, Pinkie?" Rainbow Dash replied. "Some random thing?"

"It looks like a crack in the ground, but there is something ubber creepy about it." Twilight stood up and stretched her legs.

"I'll go check." Twilight stated. "Besides, my legs were starting to fall asleep." She went over to Pinkie Pie. "All right Pinkie Pie. Where is this thing?"

"Over here." Then, Pinkie Pie showed her the way. The other ponies were expecting something.

"Well?" Rainbow Dash stated.

"You guys, better have a look at this." Twilight Sparkle stated. "Pinkie Pie wasn't joking." So, the other ponies went over to where the others are and they noticed a chasm in the ground. All six ponies looked down into the chasm. It was indeed dark and at the same time creepy; a slight tug was being pulled on them but they didn't notice it. "I don't know why a chasm is at a random place like this." Before long, Pinkie Pie got a twitchy tail and then she vibrated entirely.

"I'm having a bad feelin' about this." Applejack stated. They suddenly heard a large crack. "Uh oh." Then, the ground underneath them broke off and the ponies except for Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy fell in. The two pegasus came flying in after the falling ponies into the chasm. Eventually, the two pegasus caught up with them. Rainbow Dash caught Applejack and Rarity. Fluttershy caught Twilight and Pinkie Pie.

"Is everyone okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah, but can we get out of here?" Rarity asked. Rainbow and Fluttershy tried to fly upward but no matter how hard they tried, they weren't able to. The falling slowed down greatly through the effort. "Well?"

"I'm trying." Rainbow replied. "But we can't fly up." And with their strength to fly expired, they continued their decent by gliding. "I'm sorry Rarity. But something is preventing me from flying up."

"It's okay. We'll just have to reach the bottom and then climb back up."

"If there is a bottom." Applejack replied. They noticed a ticking sound in the background similar to the sound of a giant grandfather clock. The sound was slow in frequency like one tick per second. "What's that sound?"

"I don't know what the sound is." Twilight replied. They heard the ticking for about fifteen seconds. Then, the ticking stopped. At this point, they finally reached the bottom.

"Well, at least we reached the bottom."

"Hey, we can fly up again." Rainbow Dash stated.

"Uh, thank goodness." Rarity stated.

"Can we just get out of here?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah, it's for a best." Rainbow replied. The ponies began their climb back up the chasm walls. "Finally, we made it." They looked around and noticed that it was getting dark.

"We should get our stuff and head back to Ponyville." Twilight Sparkle stated.

"But well, come back out tomorrow right?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Yeah. I guess."

"But there's just one problem." Applejack stated. "Where's are stuff?"

"Uh?" Twilight Sparkle checked and noticed their stuff was gone.

"Some damn thief must have come around and took it." Rainbow Dash stated. "Whoever the thing is I'll slug 'em." Fluttershy noticed something getting closer.

"It seems someone's coming." Fluttershy stated.

"Who's out there? Show yourself."

"You sound hostile." the thing replied. "Are you looking for a fight?"

"If you don't reveal yourself, then, you bet." The thing came out. It was an olive green earth pony with a yellow mane. It had deep blue eyes. It was rather buff. There was a scar over his right eye and there was a sword on his back.

"Uh, hi." Twilight Sparkle stated.

"Hey." The strange pony replied. "You aren't the ones I'm looking for."

"Hey, what do you meet not looking for?" Rainbow stated.

"I'm just looking for a few ponies. They have done me wrong."

"What did they do?"

"They raped my sister!" That scared the ponies. "If you aren't going to help me, then I'll just leave."

"How rude." Rarity stated. The pony sensed trouble.

"They come." He goes for his sword and draws it. Some pony bandits came out and they fought against the pony. The pony took down three of them before he was knocked down. The bandits turned to the six ponies.

"What a pretty face." the leader said to them. "Come here, girly." The bandits attacked the girls. Applejack kicked them around. The ponies were able to fight. However, Fluttershy had to deal with the leader and she was nervous and back against the wall.

"What's wrong girly?" the bandit said. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to molest you. That's all." He grinned a very sinister grin. Fluttershy looked around quickly. The pony lunged at her, and she grabbed something. She closed her eyes and swung it at him multiple times. All the time hitting him and then jabbed him.

When she opened her eyes, she saw her hand on a long dagger. She noticed the blade was in his throat and his neck was cut up and he was bleeding profusely. Blood was coming out of his mouth. She let go of the knife and he fell over dead. The ponies and bandits saw this; they were shocked to find that she was able to do that. The bandits fled after seeing their leader die. Fluttershy looked at the scene in horror. She noticed the blood on her hooves.

"How am I…" She thought. "Supposed to do that?" Fluttershy's eyes got watery. "I'm one of the most kind ponies known. How could I?" She fell down crying. The male pony left walked to her to comfort her.

"GET YOUR HOOVES OFF ME!" she shouted.

"I was trying to help." the pony stated.

"Fluttershy," Twilight Sparkle stated. She walked over to Fluttershy to console her.

"How am I supposed to live with the fact knowing I took another's life?" Fluttershy asked.

"I honestly don't know."

"The kill was out of self-defense." the male pony stated. "The kill was accidental and could not be helped."

"Who do you think you are!" Fluttershy replied.

"Calm down, I am only speaking the truth."

"It's not the best way to put things." Twilight stated. "But who are you?"

"I am Basil." the pony replied. After moments, Fluttershy had to let her sorrow flow like a river. After a while, Twilight was wondering about Basil. "I apologize for what I said earlier."

"It's okay." Twilight replied. "I'm just wondering what happened."

"Well, this is the first time I seen you."

"I don't even know what is going on."

"I can take you to the nearest town."

"That is Pottock."

"Pottock, I've never heard of it."

"It's kind of a moderate size town in the mountains."

"Can you take us there?"

"Sure, follow me." And so, Basil led the six of them to Pottok, his home town.


	3. Pottok

Pottok

The band of seven arrived at Pottock. The area around them was mostly arid (a semi-desert) but crops are still able to be grown, although the crops that can be grown are few. It is described with houses constructed with brick and mortar. One can tell that the houses and buildings weren't very impressive but were built to last.

"Welcome to Pottok." Basil stated to the six. "It's not much but its home."

"Well," Twilight Sparkle stated. "It's not too bad."

"It's poorly decorated." Rarity stated. "No offense."

"No problem." Basil replied.

"What's there to do around here?" Pinkie Pie asked as she dashed into town. "What's going on?" She pops out of a pot of some food. "What's in here?" She ate some of the food. Then, she was over loaded with flavor. "What is this stuff? It's good and crunchy. What's in it?"

"Well," said the chef. "There are artichokes, onions, peppers, clams…" After finding out there are clams in the stuff. She went over to a can and threw up.

"I don't like clams."

"Well, sorry. I didn't know you don't like clams." One of the male soldier ponies noticed Basil.

"Basil, who are you with?" one of the soldiers stated.

"Some ponies I just met in the wilderness." Basil replied.

"You know their names?"

"Not really, but at the time, it wasn't very important. We were attacked by perverted bandits."

"What about her?" the soldier stated pointing to Fluttershy. She was still crying. "Did they get her?"

"No," Twilight Sparkle stated. "She killed one of them out of self-defense."

"Then, she's a pansy."

"Hold on, sir." Basil stated sternly. "That was, most likely, her first kill and is overloaded with those thoughts."

"I never want to pick up another knife again." Fluttershy stated. Basil felt uneasy and a tear dropped from behind his head.

"Okay, that shoots down that theory. Something tells me she needs help."

"You think?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Father Zaldi?" A tall brown pegasus with a dark brown robe appeared. His mane and tail were silver. He had dark-colored freckles. His cutie-mark was a set of prayer beads. "Dear father, can you help this pegasus?"

"I'll see what I can do." Zaldi stated mildly. "What is your name, my filly?"

"I'm… I'm Fluttershy." she replied.

"What was that?"

"Fluttershy."

"Come with me. I'll consul you." So, the two walked off and they arrived at a large building with two terra cotta domes on the top of the building. "Enter Fluttershy, if you please." The interior looked of that of a church. One could see individual ponies at the pews praying. Eventually, they entered a decent sized room in the back. The walls were lined with red clay and the ornaments were simple. There were two chairs in the center of the room. "Now then," he stated as he toke a seat. "What ails you?" Fluttershy also took a seat.

Meanwhile, Applejack was just looking around when she saw one that appeared to be an armored pony.

"Uh, excuse me." Applejack asked. "Can I ask you something?" The armored thing turned around. It isn't a pony. It was actually a rhino. The rhino was slighty anthro. He had a single horn and wore copper shoulder pads. He also wore a copper helmet that was shaped like a fire. He turned to Applejack expecting a question. "Sorry."

"I have something to ask you." the rhino stated.

"What'll that be?"

"Do you know where Basil is at the moment?"

"Yeah, I know him. I'm not sure exactly where he's at though."

"I have something to tell him. There is a message from his father."

Basil was looking around with Twilight Sparkle when they encountered Applejack and the rhino.

"Applejack, who are you talking to?" Twilight Sparkle asked her.

"Crash." Basil said. "What's up buddy?"

"Hey, Basil." Crash replied. "I have been looking all over for you. There is a message from you father." Crash handed a letter to Basil.

"What's the letter?" Basil asked as he opened the letter up. "My son, I have been able to create you own legion of troops in the army. However, it can't be authorized unless you have at least six soldiers following you. I hope you find the best troops out there. Sincerely, Basil XIII." Basil thought about it. "I have an idea. We get your friends together and be this new legion."

"I don't know, Basil." Twilight Sparkle replied.

"What's the worst that can happen?"

At the troop enlistment place, the six ponies and Basil were there. Basil stated his request at the enlister. The enlister busted out laughing.

"You, a leader of a legion of civilians?" The enlister explained and continued to laugh. "I'm sorry, but it isn't going to happen.

"But these girls need to find their way home, and they lack any training. So, I ask you again. Can they train here?"

"Forget it, I'm not allowing a bunch of pansies in this training facility." Rainbow Dash got mad.

"Who are you calling a pansy?" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Rainbow," Twilight stated "Calm down."

"What is the commotion?" an older pony stated. The pony was a male unicorn, violet in color; his mane, goatee, and fu manchu was as white as snow. He was slightly anthro and wore the orange robe of a Shaolin monk. His cutie mark was a yin/yang symbol.

"Master Weida Ma." The enlister stated. "Basil here is trying to get some civilians to the military training facility." Master Weida Ma turned to Basil.

"Basil, what is your reason for bringing them here?"

"He wanted us to train, so that way we can head home." Twilight stated. "And we all agreed on the plan." Master Weida Ma turned to the enlister.

"These ponies had volunteered themselves for the training. So you have no right to deny them the opportunity."

"But but…" the enlister responsed. Master Weida Ma given him a cold glare. "Fine. But they need to do one thing first."

"And that is…" Applejack stated. The enlister pulled out some packets of paper.

"Paperwork." So, they did the paperwork and turned it in. They were notified the results will be in tomorrow and that is when their training begins.

That night, Twilight Sparkle wasn't able to sleep well. She decided to take a walk into the moonlight, but walking by she overheard a conversation. Then, she hid and looked to see who was talking. She saw Basil and his father talking in a house in the candlelight. Basil's father, Commander Basil XIII was a white horse in golden armor. His mane was as red as fire. He would remind someone of Ponyta.

"My son," the commander asked. "What is it with you and these particular ponies?"

"Look they need to be trained to face a world of danger." Basil replied.

"Haven't you looked at their writing? They are writing in an archaic script and not to mention they put 'Ponyville'. That place doesn't even exist." Twilight was shocked to hear that. "Where exactly did you find them?"

"I found them near a chasm."

"Wait, you are not talking that chasm, are you?"

"That very same one." The commander nodded his head.

"I see." He paused. "I will send a message to Coltabasso and it is best to keep your mouth shut about it."

"Understood father." Of course, Twilight didn't understand what was the conversation about and how was she ever going to break it to her friends.

**Note:** "Zaldi" is the Basque word for horse.


	4. In the Barracks

In the Barracks

The next morning, they girls were sent to different training programs. They were able to see each other because all of the training programs were at the Barracks. Now, the first thing they had to do was learn how to stand on their rear legs for extended periods of time. Although it hurt a lot, they eventually they could do that for about 10 minutes straight. Then, they went to the different programs.

Fluttershy was in a section with animals. She was amazed by the amount of animals. They were separated by wooden fences. Her instructor was a violet colored unicorn. He had a lion head as a cutie mark.

"Look at all the cute animals." Fluttershy stated.

"Yes, they are." The instructor replied. They approached a circular area. "Now, we will begin your training as a summoner. You'll learn how to summon various creatures."

"But don't that require magic?"

"Well, mostly. However, ones with a strong connection with animals can also summon creatures." He was ready to cast. "This is a demo." His horn lit up and a creature appeared before her. It looked like a teddy bear with a red pom-pom on its head.

"It's… It's so cute." She went up to it and began to cuddle with it. "You're such a cute little thing, you."

"Hey, this is a training facility, not a petting zoo."

"Oh, uh sorry." She paused. "What is the creature?"

"This is a chibi bear. It was the first creature I summoned when I started training."

"I see."

"The first one you summon is the default summon. Now, I want you to try."

"Okay, I'll try." (Cue dramatic music.) She began to summon. At first, there was nothing. "It's so hard."

"I know it's hard but I know you can do this." She tried to summon again. Then, her cutie mark began to glow. "That's it." Then, suddenly there was an explosion. "Whoa."

She looked around. "Sorry, I must have done something wrong." The smoke began to clear the creature she summoned was behind her.

"No, you did it right. But I'm amazed."

"About what?"

"You summoned Ifrit."

"Who's that?"

"Look behind you." She turned around. She saw what looked like a huge brown gorilla with large purple horns and claws. It had a lion's head with yellow eyes and a fiery mane.

"Oh my…" Then, the thing roared and it revealed its sharp teeth. Fluttershy was incredibly frightened by it.

"I guess that your default summon. Good luck." Fluttershy shaked in fear.

Applejack was at the foundry where the artillery guns were built. She was noticing a large field where the cannons are tested. One of the heavy cannons there fired. She saw her instructor manning the cannon. He was a green Pegasus with a smooth gold mane. He had a stack of cannon balls as a cutie mark. He turned and noticed her.

"And you are?" the Pegasus asked.

"Applejack." She replied.

"So, you're the new student. My name is Bombard. I'll be your instructor on artillery. These guns are very powerful and are capable of large scale destruction. So, you need to be careful. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"I really don't care if you use formalities or not." He paused and pulled out a grenade with the pin inside.

"What's this thing?" Applejack looked at it.

"This, Applejack, is called a grenade. It is an explosive device that is simple to use. All you need to do is pull the pin out of it and throw it." Bombard pulled the pin out using his mouth and threw the grenade into the field. The grenade upon hitting the ground exploded. "You can throw farther, if standing on your hind legs; that is why the commander had you guys stand on your hind legs for about thirty minutes. How are your hips?"

"They hurt but no pain no gain."

"Can you give it a shot?"

"I can try." Applejack pulled the pin and threw it. It didn't go very far."

"Not bad for the first try."

Meanwhile, over in the gunpowder and firing range, Rarity is just upset by the "dirtiness" of the area and was complaining to her teacher.

"Why do I have to use this stuff?" Rarity asked. "It's all dirty."

"You need to use it because it is useful." Her instructor replied he was annoyed from all of the complaining and is on his last nerve.

"But it's dirty and smells weird and…" Then, he finally snapped.

"THAT'S IT! I HAD JUST ABOUT HAD IT WITH YOU!" he shouted. "NOW, YOU ARE GOING TO USE THAT POWDER EITHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"But…"

"NO BACK TALKING! MAN UP YOU, WHINY STUPID BITCH!" Then, Rarity extremely upset was forced to touch her rifle and start practicing her shots. Then, the teacher left. She looked to the pony next to her.

"No worry," the pony stated. "He's always an ass." On the other side of her was a donkey.

"I can second that statement." The donkey replied.

Rainbow Dash was in the mess hall with several trainees. Then, she noticed two of the trainees arm-wrestling. She went over and challenged them to arm wrestling contest. After some time, she got fans because she had won ten contests in a row.

"Yeah, who's next?" Rainbow Dash stated. "Anyone?"

"I'll take you on." Someone replied. Then, from of the crowd came Crash the rhino.

"Crash?"

"Yes. Stop being cocky and face a rhino."

"It… is… on." Then, they grabbed hands.

"Ready?" stated a pony. "GO!" Then, the contest began. Rainbow Dash at first had Crash leaning away. Then, Crash had Rainbow Dash leaning away. The advantage switched back and forth until the arms were too exhausted to continue.

"Not bad. But you can't beat me."

"I don't know about that." Crash stated. "We can switch arms."

"Okay." They switched arms and resumed the battle. At first, Rainbow Dash leaned Crash's over but ended up letting her guard down. Crash, then, used his energy to lean Rainbow's arm over and later he won. The others cheered. "Wait a minute, how is that even possible?" Then, a thing went through the window.

"DUCK!" Crash stated. The others ducked except Rainbow Dash. The thing looked cylindrical and had holes in it. It was a flash bang.  
>"What the hell is this thing?" Then, the flash bang went off. Then, Rainbow Dash lost her balance. "Look at the pretty stars. Then, she fell over.<p>

"Sorry." Stated Applejack.

Pinkie was over at the hand combat area. She was going to be trained by a great swordsman. She was paired up with Basil.

"Okay, Pinkie." the swordsman stated. "You are to whack the other person." Both were handed wooden swords. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Pinkie replied.

"Go." The practice started. Pinkie Pie was able to predict everyone of Basil's movements. This was noticed by Basil and the instructor. Of course, Pinkie wasn't even trying to block the attacks. "Stop." The combat stopped. "Pinkie, you are supposed to be blocking his attacks."

"Oh. Okay."

"Now, begin." She was not blocking the attacks only a few were actually blocked. The instructor facehoofed because Pinkie was not learning how to block the attacks. "Stop. I understand why you are not learning." He went back and grabbed two gauntlets each one had a blackish green gem on each. Basil was asked to put them on. Pinkie Pie was worried because she sensed nothing from the gems.

"Uh, what are those things?"

"These are Harrituko gems." Basil stated.

"That makes no sense."

"You will find out their power in about a few minutes."

"Are we ready?" the instructor stated.

"Ready."

"Okay." Pinkie replied.

"Begin." the instructor said. The combat started. However, when Pinkie started to battle him, her pinkie sense didn't respond to his movement. Basil was able to disarm her.

"Wait, what happened? What happened to my pinkie sense?"

"You have psychic abilities or pinkie sense as you call it. You are not the only one with it." he paused. "These stones have the power to cancel out that power, but only to those that have them." Meanwhile, a rock was thrown at Basil. Pinkie sensed it and grabbed Basil's sword. Then, she batted the rock like a baseball.

**Non-serious Note:** HOME RUN!

"That is how the stones work." Basil stated.

"Can we do the training without them?" Pinkie asked.

"Uh, no." the instructor replied.

Twilight Sparkle was meeting up with her instructor. She entered a room with a huge Chinese influence; unlike the barracks outside, the room was extremely peaceful. It was a round room; the walls lined with bamboo. The floor had a platform with the Taoist yin/yang symbol on it and in the middle of the room, stood her instructor Weida Ma.

"Excuse me." Twilight asked the instructor. He turned around.

"Ah, Twilight." Weida Ma replied. "I've been expecting you."

"Wait, I remember you. I saw you yesterday."

"You did. You are just in time for some stretches and movements. Care to join me?"

"Uh, aren't you going to do the lesson?"

"We can do this first. Then, we can do the lesson." Twilight was a little frustrated with his behavior, but decided to go along with it.

**Note:** He is teaching her yoga, tai chi, qigong, and slipped in other martial arts.

"Okay, now I understand."

"Understand what?"

"The way you are able to move your body. Now, I know what to teach you. But now, our lesson is done."

"Wait, what? The lesson is finished?"

"Yes."

"But you have taught me nothing. Absolutely nothing." Then, a pony barged in and literally attacked Weida Ma and knocked him over. He turned to face Twilight and charged at her. She was able to block all of the opponent's attacks. Then, triple punched the opponent and turning flying side kicked him sending the opponent flying. She stood then in a crane stance. Then, she was shocked at what she completed. "Wait a minute, how did I do that?" Weida Ma got up and so did her opponent.

"It is Wu Wei."

"Weida Ma. You're okay."

"Actually, I was never hurt." He turned to the opponent. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." the opponent stated. Weida Ma returned to Twilight.  
>"He really was not attacking in the first place."<p>

"So, why?" Twilight asked him. "Why did you set this up?"

"Would you have consciously do what you just did?"

"No, not really."

"Look back at the things we did." Twilight looked back and remembered. Some of the movements she did were in the stances and stretches they did previously.

"I want you to relax for now." Twilight got into the bed and laid down to rest. When she woke up, she felt better. In fact, she felt better than before she even entered the room in the first place. Before she left for the day, she showed great appreciation to her instructor.


	5. Invasion and False Motives

Invasion and False Motives

The main six got back to their room in the barracks. They were aching and bruised (except for Twilight) from the first day of training. But it was stuff that they would go through again.

"Oh, I feel all dirty." Rarity stated. Of course, she had patches of gunpowder on her fur. "Stupid things." She got into the hot tube which Basil's father had supplied. "So, how was your training day?"

"It was okay." Rainbow Dash replied. "Except that someone ended up hitting me with an explosive. I want to smack the guy who hit me." Applejack just whistled knowing that it was her fault.

"I had to go into sword training." Pinkie Pie stated. "And no one hit me like at all until the teacher used rocks."

"I thought you could use pinkie sense."

"Those rocks cancelled my pinkie sense."

"Ouch."

"What about you, Fluttershy?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "How did your day go?" Fluttershy pointed with her hoof to Ifrit who was just lying on his back.

"That would be my default summon." Fluttershy explained. "I don't know how to make it go away."

"Oh, I see."

"Are you kidding me?" Rainbow Dash stated. "He's a total badass." He turned to the creature. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Ifrit." He replied.

"So you can talk?"

"Ifrit can. Ifrit will only talk to some individuals."

"And whom would that be?"

"Lady Fluttershy and her allies."

"Oh." That was a surprise to the group.

Meanwhile, Commander Basil XIII was going over on how to help the instructors on how to better the six girls. However, his son Basil Rodelero XIV was allowed to attend this meeting.

"Well, I did yell at her." One of the instructors said. "Perhaps I should not have been so harsh on her."

"However," another one stated. "She was being rebellious to her superiors."

"My son," the commander asked. "Are you sure these ponies are able to handle the military?"

"I have seen them fight, myself." Basil replied. "I know they are able to handle it." Then, a pony came in to the tent. He was a messenger for the army. Basil noticed him. "Yes, what is it, messenger?"

"It is Tirac's forces. They are planning an invasion from the North."

"What? How can that be?"

"Messenger," the commander stated. "Are they heading this way?"

"Yes, sir."

"Stallions, gather your forces. Cassador, Bombard, Switchblade, gather your forces and prepare for battle. The rest of you join the battle after you see that the civilians are evacuated."

"Yes, sir." Stated the six generals. Then, the generals left. Basil went to his father.

"But father, what about the new recruits and me?"

"My son, you and your six friends are not ready to fight yet."

"But…"

"No buts. You will stay here and be with your friends. That is an order." Basil sighed.

"Yes, sir." The generals saw to it that the civilians were evacuated to the South with escorts. Afterwards, they prepared for battle. At the battlefield to the north, armed soldiers and artillery lined the city. Then, in the distance saw Tirac's forces. The enemy forces moved into battle and the Pottok forces entered battle. Then, the forces of both sides entered each others' range. Then, the artillery began to fire.

After some time, Twilight Sparkle noticed strange sounds. She got worried about the sounds.

"What's that sound?" The other ponies tried to hear, but then they heard the sounds to.

"That sounds like cannon fire." Applejack replied.

"Why is there cannon fire going on?" Then, Basil came in. "BASIL!" Twilight Sparkle got out and slapped him. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"I'm sorry." Basil replied. "But we need to get out of here."

"How come?" Rarity stated. "It is so nice in this hot tub."

"The city's being invaded by Tirac."

"Uh? Who is Tirac?" Twilight Sparkle asked. Basil was at first surprised. Then, he remembered the fact they are from someplace different.

"I'll summarize Tirac." Basil began to explain. "He is a fearsome warlord with massive armies. He wants nothing more than to conquer the confederacy and rule it under his iron rule."

"Well, why can't we kick some butt?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We are ordered to stay here and to wait it out. The military said they would handle it." Then, the messenger came in. "What is it?"

"All of the civilians have been evacuated. It is best that if you went with them."

"How come?"

"Apparently, you are a target for the army too. Your father has allowed you to take the six with you."

"Has the other messenger with the civilians come back yet?" The messenger thought.

"Come to think of it. He hasn't come back yet." Then, Basil's father came in.

"My boy," he stated. "The battle is won. The enemy is retreating but I'm getting a feeling that something is not right."

"The messenger has not come back yet." Basil replied. "Can I go get the civilians?"

"That's odd for the messenger not to come. However, it shouldn't be a hard task. So, I will allow you."

"Thank you, sir." Then, Basil left. Twilight Sparkle was noticeable about Basil and while the others were not looking she followed him.

Basil went outside to prepare to head out but ironically Twilight Sparkle was outside in front of him. He was shocked to see her.

"Where are you going?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"I'm going to get the civilians." Basil stated. "Now, I need to get going." He was going to leave.

"But what about 'Ponyville' not existing?" Basil stopped in his tracks; he turned around.

"Ponyville not existing?"

"I know you are hiding something from us. I was awake at the time of your conversation with the commander. Tell me what were you talking about?" Then, suddenly the shrub shook. The two ponies looked to the shrub.

"Show yourself, whoever you are." Then, out of the bush came a brown pony with a blue mane. But they saw the front left leg and torso was covered in blood. The pony collapsed. "Hey, we need medic." Twilight Sparkle tried to aid the pony as well as Basil.

"Don't even bother." The pony replied. "I'm already a dead stallion."

"Aren't you one of the escorts?" Twilight asked him.

"Yes, I was one."

"Why did you come here without the people?"

"It was an ambush."

"What?" Both Twilight and Basil stated.

"Our messenger must have been slain. The information lead us to bring the civilians right into an ambush. The escorts were slain by assassins and I don't know what happened to the…" Afterwards, the pony died. The medics arrived at the scene. However, a note was noticed on his back and Twilight picked it up and began to read it:

'Dear Foals,

I can't believe you actually have fallen into my trap. I deliberately sent information about some of my troops to the north, and sent false information about me slaughtering all civilians. Just so you can get them out of there and lead them right straight to the ambush I set up. I have let only one escort go so you will get this message and ultimatum. Bring me the element to my camp within 24 hours, or I will slay every civilian one after another.

Tirac'


	6. Facing Tirac For the First Time

Facing Tirac For the First Time

The generals were consistently arguing about what happened and what to do. Some of them were starting to point hoofs at each other. Basil knew this was not getting them anywhere. So, he then decided that he would go out and rescue the hostages himself. He was on his way out that night. But before he got anywhere, Twilight and Applejack caught up with him.

"Basil?" Twilight asked.

"What do you want?" Basil replied. "I'm a little busy."

"I need to talk to you."

"Whatever you are trying to say, I'm not going to stay while ponies are suffering."

"I know, that is why we're going with you."

"You're coming with me?"

"Yeah."

"Twilight talked to the five of us." Applejack stated. "We thought it was probably best we helped you."

"Cause you go alone," Pinkie Pie stated coming in. "You could have gotten hurt very badly." The other three came along too.

"Thanks guys." Basil stated.

"I, even, came up with a plan to do get the hostages out."

"Okay, so let me in on this plan."

So the seven arrive at Tirac's camp, there were two goblin guards at the camp. They were green and bulky and they were carrying swords on their belts. They were talking to each other. Then, Pinkie Pie came out. She was wearing a white and red sailor uniform and her hair was dyed blue.

"Hi there." she stated. The two goblins turned to her. She was scared about this now.

"Who are you, filly?" one of the goblins stated. Then, Pinkie Pie had to lie.

"We're just traveling entertainers, and that after seeing this camp we thought it would be good to entertain the ones here." Pinkie Pie scared but fortunately for them, the guards were complete idiots.

"Okay," the other stated. "You can come in and entertain us."

"Can we get the rest of the group in?"

"Okay." Pinkie Pie signaled the ponies to come in. All of the main six were wearing sailor uniforms with the same color scheme as Pinkie Pie's. Twilight Sparkle had to have her main shorter. Rainbow Dash had to have her main dyed gold, and Applejack had to undo her ponytail. (No pun intented.)

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>If you haven't figured it out, the ponies are cosplaying as characters from Lucky Star. LOL

Pinkie Pie = Konata

Twilight Sparkle = Tsukasa

Rarity = Kagami

Fluttershy = Miyuki

Rainbow Dash = Patricia

Applejack = Ayano

* * *

><p>Anyway, they were able to enter the camp. They were taken to a large green tent. There were other tents around this one.<p>

"Wait, here I'll get Tirac." a goblin stated. "My lord, entertainers have came to entertain us."

"Are you sure this isn't a joke?" he replied.

"No joke, my lord."

"Let me see them."

"Yes sir." The goblin came out. "Behold, the lord Tirac." Then, a fearsome red horned centaur appeared from the tent. He had dark red wild hair. He had a blue helmet. There were two phoenix feathers on his helmet, one on each side, going down the back. He also had blue armor on. He also had bright yellow eyes. Regardless, one would be shaken by his appearance alone.

**Note:** Okay, Tirac is not a fan-made character. He appeared in G1 (Escape from Midnight Castle).

"So, these are the so-called entertainers." Tirac asked.

"Yes, my lord."

"How come I don't recognize them?"

"They were traveling entertainers, master." At this point, Tirac knew something was not right.

"My my…" Tirac stated just playing along. "This is a rare sequence of events, we are facing. So, we must not let their coming here go to waste. Prepare the stage. I can be amused by this."

"Yes, my lord." He got the ponies ready for their performance.

"I know there are no traveling entertainers in this area." Tirac thought. "Why would any entertainers come here?" He paused. "This has to be a trap. I'll prepare a counter trap. Then, play along to see how events turn out." The main six were doing a Lucky Star like routine. During this time, Basil was preparing to sneak into the base. Then, he tried to sneak in but noticed security was tighter than the time that the ponies entered.

"How is that possible?" Basil thought. "Could have Tirac saw through Pinkie Pie's strategy?" Basil remembered at that moment, that Tirac was not only fearful for his strength. He was also fearful for his cunning. "Damn, I have to be on my toes."

Basil entered the camp unseen by the guards. He snuck by near a tent; he peaked inside only to find a sleeping goblin. He noticed there was a map underneath him. The goblin rolled on its side making it easier for Basil to take the paper. Basil took the paper and hid. He opened it up and noticed it was a map of the camp. However, he was not able to understand it. "This is written in archaic script?"

At the midway point of the performance, the ponies were out taking a break. They were exhausted from the routine. Basil went to Twilight.

"Hey, pssst, Twilight I'm over here." Basil whispered.

"What are you doing here?" Twilight whispered.

"I can't read this map. It's in archaic script; I know you can read this."

"Let me have a look." She looked at the map. "The prisoners are at the north end of the camp according to the map."

"Thanks." Then, Basil headed off toward the north end. But before he got there, he noticed a prisoner being escorted by guards to the east. "That's odd. The map said it was to the north." Basil continued to head north, only to see the last of the prisoners being moved from the location.

"That's all the prisoners." a guard said.

"Yeah," a second one stated. "Now, all we need to do now is set the ambush for the guy, Lord Tirac said would come to free the prisoners." Basil hid.

"So, he did see through Pinkie Pie's strategy." Basil thought. "I have to think and act fast. Morning comes in about a few hours. If my father doesn't see me up by morning, he'll look for me and it's all over." He went east toward the prisoners and looked for a way out for the hostages which he did. After the performance, the main six were done. The routine was extremely well done.

"Thank you." Twilight Sparkle stated. "We will be leaving now."

"Really," Tirac stated. "I think not." His guards cornered the ponies. "Did you think I would fall for such an amateur plan like yours? Hmm?"

"Shoot." Pinkie Pie replied to herself.

"You will be put in the chamber with the prisoners, and be my personal entertainers from now on." The guards began to move them to the chamber. "One more thing, if you try to escape, then I will have your head on a platter." Then, he laughed and reentered his tent. The main six were being escorted to the chamber.

"How could this happened?" Rainbow asked. "Where have we gone wrong?"

"How has he so smart?" Fluttershy replied.

"I don't know where we have gone wrong." Twilight said. "No matter what went wrong, we failed in our mission."

"Trapped forever in chambers?" Rarity asked. "Not dusty chambers." Evenually, the six got to the cage where the hostages were being held. The one goblin opened the door. Then, a shrub began to shake. The guards looked at it. Two knifes came out and killed the guards. Basil came out with the keys.

"Basil, you came back." Twilight Sparkle replied.

"A good soldier never leaves a stallion (or mare in this case) behind." Basil replied. He tossed them the keys. "These are the keys I found to the shackles. Let's get the prisoners out of here." Twilight nodded her head in agreement. They freed the hostages and made their escape. The hostages fled and were now safe. However, the alarm rang before the seven were able to escape. The guards chased them down; however, they escaped. Tirac was infuriated at the news of the escape. He became vengeful of those seven and ordered a raid party to invade Pottok. The rest packed up and left including Tirac. Only the raid party would follow the ponies. Tirac and the rest of his army went in a different direction. That morning, the hostages were returned safe and sound at Pottok. The seven returned as well.

"Son," the commander stated. "Why did you dare disobey protocol and go off on your own?"

"Father," Basil replied. "You guys were doing nothing. I, no we went out to free the villagers."

"You could have gotten yourself killed."

"Look didn't you want the villagers freed?" Rainbow Dash stated.

"Rainbow." Fluttershy asked.

"No, we had done much good and we have to put up with this crap?"

"Don't talk back to me like that young lady." the commander shouted. Before more conflict could come to. The alarm rang.

"A raid party is coming!" a messenger stated. "The troops aren't ready to fight yet." The commander was afraid for the villagers. He, then, told the seven.

"You want to prove yourselves?"

"Yeah." Rainbow Dash replied.

"I want you seven to hold off the raid party long enough to get our troops ready to fight."

"I guess we can do that." So, the six ponies had to go on the front line of defense toward the East. Fluttershy and Rarity were scared about fighting these guys. It wasn't because they were girly even though they were. But they knew that others were in danger.

"Twilight, here." Basil stated. He tossed a sword to her. "Use this."

"Thanks." Twilight stated. "I think." Then, the raid party came. It consisted of goblins and pony mercenaries. The raid party stopped. The seven recognized the mercenaries. They were the ones who tried to force themselves on the main six.

"Hey," one of those mercenaries stated. "I recognize that pink haired pony. She was the one who killed our leader."

"Yeah, girly." Another stated. "This time is payback time." Fluttershy was scared even more. Then, Ifrit appeared.

"You, lustrous ponies." Ifrit shouted. "You will not lay a single hoof on Lady Fluttershy. If you do, I'll tear you in half."

"Ifrit." Fluttershy stated.

"Ifrit is here to protect Lady Fluttershy and companions."

"Having a buff guardian on your side isn't going to help you." a mercenary stated. The raid party charged into battle.

"My hooves are going to get dirty, aren't they." Rarity stated.

"Has anyone told you to man up?" Basil asked. "You are going to need to do that now." The ponies, then entered battle. The gunners went to target Rarity and Applejack. The mercenaries went after Fluttershy for revenge. The rest went after Basil, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie.

As the fighting went on, Applejack finally mastered grenades. Rarity finally got the hang of using a gun. Although, the mercenaries tried to kill Fluttershy, Ifrit was able to defend her. Fluutershy did intimidate one and forced him to flee. The combaters were defeated by the four others.

"We are being beaten by a bunch of filles?" the enemy keader said. "This is madness."

"No, it isn't." Rainbow Dash replied. "THIS... IS... RAINBOW!" Then, she sent him flying using her hooves of fury. By the time, the army was finished preparing to fight, the party of seven won the fight. They met up with the commander later that day.

[cue "Final Fantasy (Opening Theme for FF1)"]

"You, seven." The commander stated. "Front and center." The seven came up. "You have beaten that band of raiders and saved this town. For that we are grateful for your deeds. We ask for apologizes."

"Forgiven." Twilight stated.

"I have witnessed your skills and you are the best ponies I have seen in my lifetime." The main six were promoted to sergeant ranking. Basil was promoted to master sergeant. "My son, I also have an order for you."

"What is that father?"

"I want you to get these ponies back home, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Before you do that, I want you to have this." The commander pulled out a pendant with a green stone as a majority of it. "This is a magic artifact given to me by one of my generals. It is best that it is in your hands." He handed the pendant to him.

"Thank you, father."

The main six were made weaponry as gifts to prepare them for their journey. Twilight Sparkle was given an honorable sword. Rainbow Dash was given a halberd. Pinkie Pie was given a set of twin daggers. Fluttershy was given a bowstaff; she didn't want bladed weaponry. Rarity got her own rifle with bayonet that didn't need the gunpowder. Applejack got several boxes of grenades and a set of claws. Also, they had a feast in their honor. They left the town that day with high hopes and dreams of the place they once were. For the six, it was the beginning of their long journey home...

[Music Continues to End]


	7. The Revelation & Battle of Ages

The Revelation / Battle of Ages

As the group traveled through the area, the main six start to notice that the area started to look very familiar. Sort of like some place in their memory.

"Is it just me or is this starting to become familiar?" Applejack asked.

"No," Rarity replied. "This is looking familiar."

"I can't think what this reminds me of."

"Basil, do you know what this place is?"

"That is very simple." Basil replied. "We're near Cantor…"

"Canterlot?" Rarity interrupted.

"Uh, yes." The girls cheered especially Twilight Sparkle.

"I knew we weren't away at a different world." Twilight stated. "The castle is over that hill." She started to run toward the hill.

"Wait, Twilight. Don't go that way."

"But the castle is over there."

"Twilight don't. You won't like what you see."

"Relax; there is nothing to worry about…" Then, she gasped at what she saw. "No, this can't be." The ponies caught up to her. Everyone except Basil was surprised as well. They saw Canterlot, the most graceful city the main six knew, was now nothing more than ruins of a lost civilization. "How could this have happened?" Twilight Sparkle was extremely hurt.

"What happened to Canterlot?" Rarity asked.

"Equestria fell hundreds of years ago." Basil replied. "Starting with Celestia's death…"

"Wait, she's gone too?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "This is starting to feel like a nightmare coming true."

"After the fall of Equestria, a series of different nations was formed from what was left and started the Equestine Confederacy."

"Is this what was to come? The destruction of everything!" she turned to Basil and began to shake him. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US! WHY DID YOU HIDE THIS FROM US!" Twilight fell down and broke into tears. He sighed.

"I was going to tell you." he paused. "However, you were not ready at the time." A very old open scroll was blowing in the wind and Rarity caught it. She looked at it. It had a picture of them, the six, together.

**Note:** As seen in the MLP: FIM intro.

They entered the ruins trying to comprehend why such a good kingdom fell. Fluttershy entered an overgrown area. She remembered the garden there, and she remembered that she lost her mind and went psycho there. That was not one of her good memories. Applejack ended up in the tavern where they had the laughs with Princess Celestia when she was still alive. Twilight Sparkle ended up at the hedge labyrinth. It was overgrown with vines and other plants. Basil came to her.

"I didn't know you had such a strong connection to the Princess." Basil stated.

"It's okay. I'm sad though." Twilight Sparkle stated. "I was one of the princess's most faithful students."

"I see. By the way, how did you come here anyway?"

"Well, I and my friends fell into a chasm."

"The chasm. I get it, now."

"Get what?"

"You are from a past time at least 450 years ago."

"What happened at that time?"

"The Battle of Ages."

"I have never heard of that."

"Then, I guess you weren't around then."

"What are you talking about?" Rarity asked.

"Gather your friends and I shall tell you the Battle of Ages." Eventually, the friends were gathered and then Basil began to tell them the Battle of Ages as he remembered it being told to him.

"_Sing, angels. Of a time of Judgement. A clash of the good one and sinister one. Their final clash."_ Then, it became a flashback to the time that was stated by Basil. The statue of Discord was standing behind two ponies. The ponies were in the heat of argument. Then, the statue began to crack and Discord broke free. The two ponies looked at him in fear.

"Hello there, ponies." Discord stated. "I'm back for vengeance." He created two shards of stone and slain the two with them. Then, reformed the statue to conceal the fact he escaped and fled. "Now, for my revenge. If I cannot rule Equestria, then no one will."

"_The sinister one flew across the land; destruction he caused without remorse._

_But the most vile of the deeds, at Ponyville, slaughter every horse._

_The good one tried her hardest for six days find the ones to stop him._

_But the souls were weak, their spirits could find from the brim."_

On the sixth night, Princess Celestia stood on the veranda over the kingdom as it was falling apart in sorrow. With Discord's destruction spreading across the land. Her sister, Luna, came up from behind.

"Sister?" Luna asked. "I'm scared."

"I know." Celestia stated. "Everyone is. I have failed my mission on to find the ones to stop Discord."

"So, what's going to happen."

"There is one thing I can do now." she paused. "I must fight Discord myself." Luna was shocked.

"But sister, you aren't connected to the elements. If you fight him, you'll die."

"I know, Luna. But I just can't stand around and watch my kingdom suffer. I should have prepared for something like this."

"Sister, don't blame yourself. No one saw this coming."

"Vassles, prepare my armor."

"Yes, mam." The guards stated.

"Luna, this will most likely be the last time, we will see each other. That is why, if I die you will become the new queen."

"Sister," Luna held her. "I refuse to let you go." She began to cry.

"I understand but," she paused. "There is nothing else that could be done."

"_The sixth night, the good one spent her final night._

_For tomorrow, she will make her flight._

_For on the seventh day, the day of judgment will start._

_She is determined to keep the kingdom in one part._

_The seventh morning came and prepared for war._

_Saying farewell to her family and friends, she will see them no more._

_With the elements in hand, to find the evil she flew._

_To the town of Ponyville, the one the sinister slew."_

She flew and saw a floating platform in the sky and standing on the platform she saw Discord, as chaotic, cruel, and sinister.

"DISCORD!" Celetisa shouted. Discord turned around.

"Ah, Celestia." Discord replied. "The queen of Equestria, it's been too long."

"You have gone too far. I have come to end you."

"So, you have come to face me. This is unlike you, can't find any bearers?"

"Wait, how do you know about that?"

"I found them." Then, Discord laughed.

"You, despicable. No, you are far worse than that."

"I have found out about the increasing corruption in the lower ranks. Eventually, you would have been overthrown by the rich. So, to free Equestria, I will kill every last pony, pegasus, and unicorn. I will build a new world run by Discord. But first," he paused. "I WILL BRING AN END TO YOU!"

Celestia confronted Discord in a climactic battle in the sky. The sky formed a mighty storm which moved with great speed. Mighty winds began to blow. Lightning formed in the clouds. Discord blocked many a hit from Celetsia and vice versa. Meanwhile, on the ground, many a pony watch the storm the tops of the clouds formed a draconios and an alicorn. Celetsia was able to bring an injury to Discord; However, Discord brought much injury to Celestia. Discord created a pike and it punctured a major organ.

"Celestia," Discord stated. "There is no way you can win. You will die today."

"This cannot end like this." Celestia began to use the elements of harmony.

"There is no way you can use the elements of harmony when you aren't connected to them." Then, Celestia's body began to glow. "What is this?" At that moment, Celestia was able to beat the crap out of Discord to the point of submission.

"Discord, for your misdeeds you have done. Return from which you have came."

"WHAT!"

"ANGELIC SALVATION BLAST!" Many light orbs orbited her. Then, each one struck Discord multiple times. Then, she converted her body into pure order energy. Upon impact, Discord was completely eliminated. The result was a rainbow-colored nuclear explosion.

"_And so, the sacrifice of the good had slain the sinister one._

_And a new age has finally begun._

_What will become of Equestria in this era?_

_No one is certain, except the lord Stalyon ever." _The story was finally told and the six can finally understand some things.

"The battle took place over Ponyville not Canterlot." Twilight stated. "What happened to princess Luna and the rest of Equestria? Why did Equestria fall?"

"The tale never said what happen besides that." Basil replied. "I wish I can provide more answers."

Twilight Sparkle found lilies and laid them on where Celestia's throne was in remembrance, saddened. But the time was to come when they had to leave Cantorlot. The seven ponies left the ruins. Before leaving, she turned back one last time. Basil patted her shoulder completely understanding her pain. Twilight Sparkle continued with her friends hoping that she can find the way home.


	8. The Garden of Eternal Spring

The Garden of Eternal Spring

The seven wondered the country trying to find a town but couldn't find a town. Twilight Sparkle started to get irritated by this.

"I'm starting to think that we are lost." Twilight stated.

"This is my first time outside Pottok." Basil replied.

"Well, you should have got a map before we left."

"Look, at the bright side at least it's not raining."

"Yeah." Rainbow Dash stated. "The pegasi didn't have rain scheduled today." Then, it started to rain.

"Me and my big mouth."

[Cue "Yuna's Theme" from FFX]

The ponies had to take shelter in a nearby cave. The cave itself was dark, damp, and cold. They were able to get a fire started. It was a few days since this whole thing started. The main six were beginning to wander if going back home was even possible. They were starting to miss the relatives back in their own time. But they had to accept that they are here. Rarity noticed something shiny deep in the cave.

"What's that thing over there?" Rarity asked.

"What thing?" Rainbow Dash replied.

"That thing, over there." Rarity pointed to the shiny thing. Basil went farther into the cave and saw the sparkling was coming from bio-luminescent flowers.

"Okay, they are flowers." He asked.

"Flowers?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah." The main six went over.

"Look there is more over there." Twilight stated. She pointed to another group.

"And over there." Pinkie Pie stated. Fluttershy went to them.

"What are these?" she asked.

"The better question is what are they doing here in the first place?" Twilight replied. She then noticed a light coming from the inner part of the cave. "What's that?"

"I'll go check it out." Rainbow explained. She flew into the cave. "What the…" The other six came up; they all saw a beautiful and sunny garden. "I think we're high right now."

The ponies journeyed into the garden. Not knowing what to expect. But as they entered, it felt that all the negative aspects of life seemed to vanish. It was extremely peaceful in the garden. There were flowers of all varieties, including flowers that only appeared in folklore and fairy tales. All of the trees were in full bloom. The creatures were very peaceful as well. Eventually, they approached a very special tree. The tree was so beautiful words are unable to describe it.

"Is this what I think this tree is?" Basil wondered. "Could this be Lignum Bonorum, the tree of blessings?"

"Who geso there?" stated an unknown female voice. No one knew where the voice was coming from.

"Just a group of lost ponies."

"What are your names?"

"My name is Basil Rodelero XIV." Twilight Sparkle walked forward.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle." she stated.

"Twilight Sparkle?" the female voice asked. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, how do you know me?" Twilight was confused. Then, a set of ghost orbs appeared from the surrounding area. Then, Princess Celestia appeared before them. "Princess… Celestia?"

"Twilight," the princess stated. "It's been so long."

"Princess Celestia." Twilight was shedding tears of joy and went to hug her. But alas, she went right through her. "Uh, what happened?"

"Twilight, you must understand. I am no longer amongst the living."

"But… how can you be like this?"

"After defeating Discord, I was dying." she explained. "Then, a stallion appeared and took me to this very peaceful place." She turned to the tree. "This tree and this place, I have become the guardian of this garden."

"But what is this place?"

"This is the garden of eternal spring."

"But what about this tree?"

"This tree is Lignum Bonorum. It is able to grant the wishes of the ones of good will."

"It sure is beautiful here." Applejack stated.

"I know Applejack." She paused. "But there is now in this time, a dark plan going."

"What is this?"

"It was only until after my death when I learned of what Discord was doing in the background."

"What would that be?" Twilight asked.

"Using his power, he created the elements of chaos. Alas, I am unable to do anything."

"Have you tried communicating with any of the ponies?" Basil asked.

"I can only manifest in certain areas. Even, after I manifest no one is able to see or hear me. So, I ask you guys, will you remove the elements of chaos from existence? Those elements will cause nothing more than anguish and sorrow."

"We will Princess." Twilight responded. Everyone in the area agreed to do the task.

"Thank you, you might be the only ones who will be able to do this task."

"One question," Basil asked. "Do you know where any towns are?"

"Here is a map to aid you." A map appeared and was given to them. "I must leave now." She began to split apart.

"Wait." Twilight stated. Celestia had paused the process. "Thank you for what you have done for us." Princess Celestia smiled and completed the process.

"I wish you luck, all of you." Celestia exclaimed. That was the last time, they saw her again. The ponies left the garden. They looked outside and saw that the rain had stopped falling. When they checked, the map again, they noticed a red dot on the map.

"What's the dot?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I don't know." Basil stated and looked around.

"I remember this type of map." Twilight stated. "This map explains where you are."

"Hmm, It appears that we are close to Baia Mare at the edge of Tramplevania."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Off to Baia Mare."

[Music Fades]

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a dark castle in Tramplevania, someone was in the shadows. A pony came in. The pony was orange and had one eye was large than the other.<p>

"Master," he stated. "It appears that some more ponies are entering Tramplevania."

"Well," the shadowed pony explained. "That means some fresh blood." he turned to the pony. "What are the ponies like?" The pony handed him a picture of the seven. The pony told them of their names. "They are heading to Baia Mare."

"The yellow one looks elegant. Hmm." he paused. "The white one is the best for me." Then, a beautiful necklace appeared in his hoofs. The necklace was made of gold and there were diamonds on the front part of the necklace. "Give this to the white unicorn." He tossed it to the pony.

"I will my master." The pony went away.

"Soon, Rarity you will be mine." Then, he chuckled.


	9. Enter Tramplevania

Enter Tramplevania

The seven entered Tramplevania when it started to get mountainous. The area was getting forested as well. The forest looked a little creepy because it was dusk.

"I think we have entered Tramplevania." Twilight stated.

"So, we must be getting close to Baia Mare." Applejack replied. The bushes rustled.

"Who's there?" Then, a beautiful yellow unicorn with red long hair came out. She appeared to be in her teens. She had a bowl and spoon as a cutie mark. [She is Fluttershy's reincarnation].

"Oh," she stated. "I'm sorry. I thought I saw something scary so I hid in this bush."

"What's your name?"

"I'm… I'm Bianca Romarenov. Oh, you shouldn't be out here. Please, come back to my house. It's not too far from here."

"Where's it at?"

"It's at the outskirts of Baia Mare."

"How ironic." Applejack stated. "We were on our way there." They heard a loud rour. Bianca jumped in fear.

"I guess I did hear something." Then, a giant white gooey hand appeared from the bush followed by what appeared to be a giant white gluey blob. The ponies were scared.

"What in the hell is that thing!" Applejack shouted.

"It's a monster blob... made of horse glue." Fluttershy and Rarity fainted. The monster roared and went for Fluttershy and Rarity. Rainbow Dash tried to slash it with her halberd, but it was to no avail. After the cuts, the blob just reassembled itself.

"Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie Pie shouted. She bunted Rainbow Dash to the side. Unfortunately, shortly afterwards, Pinkie Pie was grabbed by the glue monster. The monster then ate Pinkie Pie. She went down his throat in one gulp.

"PINKIE!" the six shouted.

"Pinkie No! Pinkie Why!" Rainbow yelled. "She sacrificed her life to save me. I won't let her death be in vain."

"She tasted good though." the blob stated in reply. Then, they all heard in his stomach vigourous rumbling that was not able to be stopped. The blob looked in himself. "Uh oh." Then, the monster exploded. All of the glue splattered everywhere. When, the smoke cleared they found in the middle of the corpse a perfectly fine Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie! You're alive."

"Glad to be." Pinkie Pie replied.

"Normally, glue monsters don't explode." Bianca stated with confusion. "Why did it explode?"

"I guess the meat was too sugary sweet."

"I suggest we get cleaned off first."

They later entered a large wooden two-story house built in a Romanian styled architecture. It was night time at this point. A blue Pegasus filly, which has yet to get her cutie mark, was inside with them. At this time, Bianca was making dinner for them.

"Big sister," the filly asked. "When is big brother getting home?"

"He should be home soon." Bianca replied.

"I hope he's all right."

"Don't worry," Fluttershy stated. "He should be fine."

"I know but still, it's very dangerous to go outside at night."

"How come?"

"Because of the monsters." Then, the door opened and a brown stallion came inside. He was carrying an axe; he had a pile of logs as a cutie mark. "Brother, you're home." Bianca was relieved.

"Yeah. I'm good to be back." the stallion said. "Who are these young ponies? Are they friends of yours?"

"Yeah."

"Good. A friend of my sister's is a friend of mine." He jolted back. Fluttershy noticed a cut on his arm.

"Brother, you're hurt."

"I ended up encountering some creatures on the way back."

"What kind of creatures?" Fluttershy asked.

"In these parts… creatures that are very hostile to ponies. We have to deal with were-ponies (ponies that turn into anthro-wolves at night); ghouls (the undead ponies that devour the flesh of the living) worse if you are killed by one, you become one yourself; living blobs of glue, and plenty of wraiths and demons." The ponies except for Rainbow Dash were scared.

"I will admit the blobs of glue exist. The rest of those are just fairy tales." Rainbow Dash stated. "They don't exist right, Pinkie Pie?" Pinkie didn't respond. "Pinkie?" She looked back and saw that Pinkie was completely pale including her mane and tail. She was petrified from fear. Pinkie remembered that an older friend of hers got possessed by a demon; it was the most frightening thing she witnessed.

"They are very real. All of our parents were slaughtered."

"I'm so sorry for your losses." Fluttershy stated not knowing about it earlier.

"It's all right." Then, he remembered something. "Oh yeah." He pulled out a necklace. "A stranger gave me this. I'm supposed to give it to a white unicorn. So, whoever it is, here." He handed it to Rairty.

"Thanks." she replied. She put it on.

"It looks great on you, Rarity." Fluttershy stated.

"I know it would fit." That night, they had to sleep in the home. Pinkie Pie could barely get any sleep. She went up to get some water, but before she could the door. She saw one of the ghouls. It was a pony whom was pale green with glowing pale eyes; it was literally skin and bones which sharp teeth. Fortunately, the ghoul didn't notice Pinkie. She ran under her bed and trembled in terror. The next morning came, she was so glad it was morning but noticed Rarity was coughing.

"Rarity, is there anything wrong?" she asked Rarity.

"Pinkie, I feel sick all of sudden and I don't know why." Rarity replied.

"What's going on?" Fluttershy asked.

"Rarity is sick." Pinkie replied.

"I'll have a look." She looked over Rarity. She noticed two bite marks on her neck but no blood. "That's odd. She was bleeding last night but there's no blood."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Pinkie, can you go to town and get some medical supplies?"

"Okay." She went out and entered town. Fluttershy turned to Rarity.

"I just want you rest today."

"Okay." Rarity replied.

Pinkie Pie went into town looking for some medicine. It was a Romanian styled town; it was gothic as well. She was just imagining what the town would be like if it had more color while she was looking around. She came across a pharmacy. The guy at the counter was a dark grey pony with a brown mane.

"Hello," he said. "You're new here."

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie." she replied. "I'm here to pick up medicine for my friend." The stallion went for some beer in his mug.

"What is the illness?"

"We can't say but my friend Fluttershy saw two bite marks on her neck." The stallion spat out his beer as a reflex of surprise. Of course, others nearby were frightened. Pinkie started to feel anxious. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you must protect your friend from him."

"Who's him?"

"Count Dragos Flankula. He has come back to this town."

"Who is he?"

"A Vampire." They scared Pinkie Pie. "I know ways to protect your friend. I will tell you."

After hearing the ways to defeat a vampire, Pinkie prepared the stuff. Because Rarity wasn't feeling well enough to travel, they had to stay another night. As scared as Pinkie Pie, she had to protect her friend. She and Fluttershy stayed close to Rarity that night. Pinkie Pie hid under the bed; Fluttershy by Rarity's side.

The night came and Fluttershy was asleep. Pinkie was all too awake watching out for the vampire. She, then, noticed a bat fly into the room. Then, it transformed into a pale unicorn stallion without a cutie mark. He had a black mane and a black cloak. He had fangs as white as the snow. He put his hoof on to Fluttershy's forehead; although she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Look into my eyes." Flankula stated. "You will leave this room and then stay put until I leave."

"I will… do as you say." Fluttershy replied under hypnosis. Then, she walked of the room.

"Now, for my Rarity." He opened his jaws. Pinkie put garlic on his foot and it burned him. He stepped back. Pinkie revealed herself. She was wearing an umbrella hat, wearing flippers on her rear hoofs, and had a wooden stake in her hand. Her twin daggers ready to draw at any time. Rarity is still asleep. "Aw, I didn't see you coming."

"Get away from Rarity, Flankula." Pinkie stated.

"You vant to fight. So, be it." He sprang from his step and began to fight Pinkie. Of course, the fighting woke up the other ponies. They were coming to Rarity's room to investigate what was going on. Flankula heard them coming. "Rarity, it is time to leave." Pinkie noticed the necklace on her begin to glow. Rarity woke up.

"I am ready to leave, master." Rarity stated.

"Rarity, don't" Pinkie replied. "He will suck you dry."

"You cannot reach her." Flankula said. "She is under my control, now." He laughed with a sinister laugh, took Rarity, turned themselves into bats and they flew away.

"Damn it. I was so close to beating him." Then, the other five came in.

"Pinkie Pie," Fluttershy asked, now back to normal. "What happened?"

"Rarity's been taken by Flankula."

"The terror of the night?" Bianca asked.

"I think so. He is the one responsible for Rarity being ill."

"Then, we need to rescue Rarity. Or else, Flankula will drain her completely and Rarity becomes the bride of Flankula as a vampire herself."

"But, where do we go?"

"You need to go to Castle Flankula. It's to the North of here." Pinkie Pie and her friends left the house and headed to the castle. It was a race against time and it was not on their side.


	10. Castle Flankula

Castle Flankula

The six ponies arrived upon Castle Flankula being guided Bianca. She was just as frightened as much as the six were. Pinkie Pie was scared as they entered. However, the count was expecting their arrival.

"So they have arrived." he stated to himself. "I'll give them something as a welcoming gift." Using his arcane ritual, summoned a demon. "I know that one of them doesn't think you exist." Flankula stated to the demon. "I would like you to prove them wrong." The demon flew toward the party.

"This place gives me the creeps." Pinkie Pie stated.

"I know." Fluttershy replied. "But we need to keep moving. At least, we won't have to face a full-sized dragon." Then, Rainbow Dash suddenly stopped as she noticed something. She went over to it. All she saw was a orange flame.

"Oh," Rainbow Dash stated. "A fire." But then, she noticed that the flame turned blue. She looked at it in confusion. Twilight looked back and saw Rainbow was behind.

"Rainbow," Twilight asked. "Is everything all right?"

"Just a blue flame. That's all." Rainbow Dash returned to the group.

"A blue flame." Bianca asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"There are spirits around here." Bianca was scared.

"How many times do I have to tell you? There is no such thing as ghosts." Then, a box came out of nowhere and hit Rainbow. "Who did that?" There was no response. "Come out and show yourself."

"Mareaxe." a voice stated but there was no one there to say it.

"Who's there?" Pinkie Pie was extremely terrified.

"Souls of the damned, rise from your grave and feast on the living." Then, a whole bunch of ghouls rose out of the ground. The undead saw then and charged at them. Pinkie was terrified.

"Oh my god, this is not happening. This is just a bad dream." Then, Applejack pinched her. "Applejack."

"You're awake Rainbow." Applejack stated. "This isn't a dream; this is real."

"Then, we will have to fight them then." Then, the girls had to fight the undead. Fluttershy needed help from Ifrit. He was slashing undead after undead.

"Everybody," Ifrit stated. "Go behind, Ifrit." And everyone did. He jumped into the air, threw down massive fireballs at the undead. This knocked them into the air. He then launched one from his mouth. The undead were suspended in the air. Then, after landing, he grabbed and lifted a huge chuck of rock from the ground and threw it at the suspended enemies instantly killing them. "Ifrit is victorious." But they noticed more of the dead rising from the grave.

"There is no choice." Twilight stated. "If we keep fighting the undead, we might be too late. Two of us must go ahead."

"I'll go." Pinkie Pie stated.

"I'll go too." Fluttershy stated. "I am responsible for my actions. Ifrit stay here to help the girls."

"Ifrit will follow the orders of lady Fluttershy." As the undead charged the group fought back, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie went ahead to save Rarity. Before they were able to reach the upper chamber of the castle, they encountered the trall.

"You will never get past me." the trall stated.

"We'll get past you." Pinkie Pie stated. The trall noticed a bug going by and crushed it.

"What are you doing with that poor insect?" Fluttershy stated. The trall put the now dead insect on a cupcake.

"Hey, Pinkie." The trall stated. "Wanna cupcake?"

"That's just sick, man." Pinkie Pie shouted. "I actually read that fic; that is nothing like me!"

"Oh, is that so. Then I will force you to eat it then." The trall charged and Pinkie threw him out the window. He fell a few hundred feet before getting impaled by the spikes below.

"What was that thing about?" Fluttershy asked. Pinkie Pie whispered in her ear. Fluttershy was in shock and her eyes twitched. "That's just wrong on so many levels!"

"I know. I hate that guy."

"But shouldn't we rescue Rarity?"

"Oh yeah; we'll discuss this later." And they continued to the chamber. When they arrived at the chamber, it was a very gothic chamber with a larger coffin for Flankula. They noticed a smaller coffin was prepared for Rarity. They noticed the two over in the center of the room.

"Now, Rarity." Flankula stated. "Are you ready to become my bride?"

"I am ready, master." Rarity replied. She was still under the control of Flankula. The undead stallion was ready to bite Rarity. Then, Fluttershy was able to get a golden horseshoe to Flankula. He was forced to back off. As he noticed Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie.

"You have interfered for the last time ponies." Flankula shouted.

[Cue "Boss Battle A" from FFI]

Flankula changed into a bat and swooped at the two intruders. Rarity aided in the assault against the ponies. Pinkie and Fluttershy noticed Flankula still had control over Rarity.

"Rarity," Fluttershy stated. "Please, snap out of it."

"Fluttershy, you handle Rarity." Pinkie stated with her fear of the living dead broken. "I'll handle the vampire."

"Got it."

"Alright, Flankula is now you and me." Pinkie Pie drew her twin daggers.

"Bring it, Pinkie Pie." Flankula stated. "You will die and become my servant this night." They clashed blades.

Fluttershy had to fight Rarity, her friend. She was cautious not to hurt her. Rarity used her magic to chuck books at her and Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy noticed that the necklace that she wore was glowing.

"So, there is the source of the control." Fluttershy thought. She flew around the swirling books. She knocked some of the books away. She was able to get close to her. She used her bow staff to get the necklace on her neck and she was able to grab it. Rarity grabbed the necklace.

"Let go." Rarity stated.

"I'm doing this for your own good."

"But it's my property."

"The necklace is controlling you, and I will not let you die." Then, she was able to remove the jewelry from Rarity's neck. Then, she smashed the necklace. Afterwards, Rarity lost her balance and fainted. Fluttershy went to Rarity "Don't worry Rarity, I will protect you."

Pinkie Pie got some wounds from fighting Flankula and vice versa. The reason being is that Flankula is fast, very fast. She noticed there was light coming from the window. She knew it was the sun. With her motivation higher than before, she fought and had a plan. She lifted a very heavy book and threw it at him. As Flankula was struck, the book covered him. He was getting back up.

"Prepare to be blinded by the light." Pinkie Pie stated. She rushed over to the latch and opened it. Then, lots of light from the morning sun shone in the room on Flankula. He began to sparkle and spark.

"NO!" Flankula stated. "NOT INTO THE LIGHT, IT BURNS!" Then, the spark lit and the vampire burst into flames. He screamed in pain as he collapsed to the floor. He continued to burn until he was nothing but ashes.

"We did it, Fluttershy."

"We sure did." Fluttershy responded. The morning light woke up and she returned to normal.

"Uh, what happened?" Rarity asked. She looked around. "And why am I in such a dirty environment?" Fluttershy hugged Rarity. "Fluttershy, I don't know why you are hugging me?"

"We could have lost you."

"I don't know what was going on but okay." Rarity hugged Fluttershy back, but they noticed something in the ashes.

"What's that?" Pinkie went up to the object and grabbed it. The object was a dark blue sphere. Pinkie felt a dark aura around it. She dropped it.

"What is that thing?" Pinkie stated. "There's something evil from that thing." Basil came in from the window. "Basil, where were you?"

"I was held up by a horde of blobs of white glue attacking Baia Mare." Basil replied. "Did you defeat the vampire?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's mission accomplished." Basil noticed the thing. "What's that thing?" Basil walked up to it.

"It's something that's not good."

He picked it up. "I'm starting to think this is one of the elements of chaos. Didn't Princess Celestia say to remove them."

"Yeah, but how do we do that?" Basil thought. "I have no idea. Until then, we should hold on to it." Basil picked it up and put it in a bag. Later that day after they returned, the ponies were greatly rewarded for their deeds.

"I thank you so much." Bianca stated.

"Your welcome." Twilight replied.

"Please, take this." She handed them a flute with a crescent moon design on it. "It is one of the moon flutes. Legend has it that if you blow it in times of trouble someone will come."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. I hope we see each other again."

"I hope we do as well. Take care." Then the seven ponies headed out to face the world and to continue their journey once more.


	11. Field of Chocobos & Meeting Myobu

Field of Chocobos / Meeting Myobu

The ponies were in a plains area. They just left Baia Mare yesterday and still were looking for a way back. But on the way back, Pinkie Pie noticed something along the way.

"Hey," she asked. "What are those things?" She pointed her hoof toward the thing. It looked like a large yellow chicken with long legs. Aw, screw it. It's a herd of chocobos.

"They're chocobos." Twilight Sparkle stated. "I've read about them back home."

"And you also know that you can ride them?" Basil asked.

"I didn't know that."

"Well, what do you say on rounding some chocobos and ride them."

"But what about…"

"Can't do the journey without some fun." Pinkie Pie explained.

"Be careful though, they can run fast." Basil replied. "And immune to unicorn magic."

"Uhh." Rarity moaned.

The ponies headed down to the herd in formation. Applejack was leading them because she was used to herding animals back home on Sweet Apple Acres. However, she had never herded chocobos before. The herding was going fine until one of the birds jumped over a pony.

"Rainbow," Applejack stated. "Can you get that one?"

"I'm on it." Rainbow replied. She flew after the chocobo. But before she was able to catch up with it, a halberd came flying out of nowhere and struck the bird down. It had a mythril blade and had a moonstone pole. The heads at the end of the pole were made of golden sunstone. "What the…?"

"You!" a voice said as the halberd was lifted with magic. Rainbow followed the halberd by sight alone and it led to Tirac also armed with his blue gauntlets with one H gem on each. "I remember you, pegasus. You help those ponies free my hostages without my permission."

"Who needs your permission? I'm not a regular pegasus, I am Rainbow Dash!"

"I don't care. Rainbow Dash. You interrupt my training with my personal halberd."

"You're training? We'll fight and see who's better at a halberd." Basil came up.

"Rainbow, don't" he stated. "If you fight him, you'll die."

"Follow your friend's advice." Tirac provoked Rainbow.

"I'm not pulling any punches here." Rainbow stated. "It is on."

"Bring it." Tirac and Rainbow clashed halberds. Twilight and the others caught up.

"I'm thinking Rainbow Dash is arrogant." Basil said to Twilight.

"You think?" Twilight replied to him. Basil was just scared to fight Tirac; The others don't know what Tirac could do to them. Then, a deadlock came to Rainbow and Tirac.

"Ha, it appears that we are evenly skilled." Rainbow stated to Tirac.

"Oh really?" he replied. "I'm just taking it easy on you."

"Oh yeah, prove it."

"Gladly." Before Rainbow could respond, Tirac had her disarmed. Basil grabbed his sword and charged in but Tirac noticed and put up and ice wall. Basil's right forearm was through the wall but nothing else.

"Oh crap." Tirac began to beat Rainbow Dash to a pulp. The ponies charged to the ice wall to save her. It was at night in the same area. Rainbow Dash woke up.

"Rainbow's waking up." Pinkie stated.

"Are you okay, Rainbow?" Applejack asked.

"I had the most upsetting dream." Rainbow Dash replied. "I was getting beaten up by Tirac."

"I hate to break it to you but…" Rainbow looked down. She was covered in bandages.

"Oh my god! That dream actually happened?"

"That wasn't a dream, Rainbow."

"My wings?"

"Both of them are broken, Rainbow." Fluttershy replied. Rainbow just bawled her eyes out crying because she could no longer fly.

"I hate Tirac, now." As one could tell, she was a bloodly mess. If her friends weren't there, she possibly would have died.

"You were out for three days. So, you healed some but you shouldn't fly."

"Oh right." Rainbow was sad but she was grateful for her friends to comfort her. A day later, the seven ended up walking to a beach. The beach did have some trees on the side. Rainbow was able to move normally but was not able to fly.

"Who goes there?" said a child-like voice. Then, a handsome cyan stallion with an orange mane and bushy tail appeared before them. "You look tough; I challenge you to a sparring match."

"I don't think you should be picking fights." Twilight Sparkle stated.

"I'll accept." Rainbow Dash stated. Then, she went up to face the pony.

"Here, we go again."

"Don't hurt him too much." Rarity stated.

"Rarity."

"What, he sure is handsome." As Rainbow Dash gave a kick, it sent the pony flying.

"Did I just…" Rainbow Dash asked. "This can't be right." The stallion slammed his back against a tree. Then, a puff of pink smoke erupted from him. "What the hell!" From the smoke collapsed, a fox wearing purple hakama and a green shirt wrapped around his body. He was as tall as Spike. Fluttershy's eyes just lit up because the fox was extremely cute.

"So, cute." Flutttershy said. She ran over to the fox. "You're so adorable."

"Hey, hey. Let go of me." the fox stated.

"You're such a cute wittle foxy."

"I'm not a fox; I'm a kitsune. There's a difference."

"Um, Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

"Oh sorry." Fluttershy stated and she let go of the kitsune. "I apologize."

"What's your name?"

"My name is Yabotsu Myobu." the kitsune replied.

"I've read about kitsunes in books but I have never actually got to see one."

"So, you know about our shape-shifting abilities?"

"Yeah. At first, I thought you were a real pony until I saw the tail."

"I got to work on that."

"So, what's a cute thing doing out here?" Fluttershy asked.

"I am looking for the strongest warriors this world has to offer."

"How come?"

"My people are being oppressed by the Kelpie."

"Kelpie?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "What are they?"

"They are a group of bandits." Basil stated.

"You have heard of them?"

"Yes, they are an organization of sea-bearing pirate ponies. They are lead by the ruthless and infamous Captain Smokemane."

"Myobu?" Twilight stated. "If you let us, we'll help you."

"You will?" Myobu replied and bowed in respect. "Arigato, I knew you guys would help."

"So, how do we get there?"

"We have to cross the Southern Sea. My boat is over there." He pointed to a medium sized junk ship. It was red in color and had orange sails. "We can sail on it. I hope none of you get sea sick." So, the seven got onto the junk ship and set sail to Myobu's home, the Kitsunejima.


	12. Kitsunejima

Kitsunejima

The seven and Myobu were sailing on the seas. The ponies did not know exactly know where they were on the map. Myobu was exactly where they were going.

"As you know, we are going to Ki-ta-ji…" Twilight stated.

"Kitsunejima." Basil replied.

"Yeah, that. Where exactly is that?"

"I am not allowed to say." Myobu explained. "Also, I need to warn you the residents do not like ponies."

"How come?"

"Because the only ponies they had seen were the Kelpie."

"Oh."

"That's why. I came up with these." He showed five rings that can fit on the hooves. "You will be wearing these when you are there."

"Uh, thanks." Twilight stated.

"Wait." He grabbed a kimono and tossed it to her. "You need to put this outfit on before you try the ring on."

"Anything else?"

"Nope. Just put the kimono on first."

"Fine." Twilight Sparkle went down to put the kimono on. It was a blue kimono with a flower design of course it was fail. "Can someone help me here?"

"I'll help." Rarity stated. She came down the stairs and helped put the kimono on Twilight. "You do know they can be put on using magic."

"Oh." Using her magic, she put on the kimono. "Okay, then." Twilight took t he ring. "Here we go." She put the ring on. Nothing happened. "Uh. Nothing's happening." Then, magic happened in a dramatic matter. Then, Twilight went up. Everyone was shocked except for Myobu. "What?"

"Twilight, you look different."

"In this? Yeah."

"No, not that. Look in the mirror." Twilight looked in a mirror and saw a violet kitsune in a blue kimono. She was surprised.

"What the hell, Myobu? Why did you make this ring?"

"If you want, you can take the ring off." Myobu replied. "You are only a kitsune, if you have the ring on." She took the ring off and turned back to normal.

"Let me try." Pinkie Pie stated as she took the ring. Moybu and Pinkie fought over the ring.

"It'll be best if we waited until we got to the islands, before putting them on."

"Islands?" Twilight Sparkle stated. "I thought there was only one."

"There are five of them. Hijima, Mizujima, Tsuchijima, Kijima, and Kinzokujima." He finally got the ring out of Pinkie's hooves. "Technically, there is a sixth one, Seishinjima. But only priests and priestesses are allowed on the island. Here are the kimonos, put these on and the rings."

"I don't know, Myobu." Applejack stated coming back as an orange kitsune with yellow hair. She was wearing a sliver kimono. "This isn't very honest."

"I know this isn't very honest but we really don't have a choice."

"What 'bout Basil?"

"He will have a different mission. He will have to help you persuade the shogun that there are good ponies that exist."

"All right, if that will work. So be it. But I still don't think it's comfortable for me to do this." They arrived at Nedo (Pronounced Neigh-do). They saw kitsunes of many different colors. They spread out for venturing on their own because it was safe for them too. Twilight Sparkle had a blue kimono. Applejack had a red kimono. Rarity had a violet kimono. Both Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy had pink kimonos. Rainbow Dash had a red kimono too.

Fluttershy went going by the docks in her kitsune mode. She was a yellow kitsune with blue eyes. She was wearing a pink kimono with a floral design. She had a cherry blossom head piece in her hair. Many of the boats used for fishing or harvesting coral were docked for lunch. But as she walked by some of the male kitsunes got bloody noses because of how beautiful she looked. Then, they heard a mighty roar from the water. A giant red tentacle rose from the water and smashed one of the boats.

"KRAKEN!" shouted one of the kitsunes. Then, the kraken attacked the kitsunes as soon as they started to attack it. It roared and smacked them away. It continued to smash the ships. The kitsunes fired their guns on the beast.

"Take that!" another kitsune shouted. After being hit with the musket balls, the kraken roared in fury.

"I think we just pissed him off." A tentacle wrapped around a kitsune and broke his neck. The beast tossed it to the side. As the creature rose, it revealed that of a gigantic blood-red 100 ft long octopus with bright silver-colored eyes. It had something like natural armor.

"Those are krakens?" Fluttershy asked one of the kitsunes.

"Yeah, they are monsters of the deep seas." He replied. "I don't know why they have been attacking our ships. They have never done that before."

"Maybe if we just talk to them…"

"Talk to it? Are you that stupid? You'll get eaten alive!" A mighty roar came from the kraken blowing the one kitsune away. The kraken prepared to capture Fluttershy but before he could she moved and took off the ring. She transformed back into a Pegasus again. The kraken was confused as well as the kitsunes around her.

"Wait, that chick was a pony the whole time?" one of them said. "We should beat her."

"Stop, what is she doing?" Fluttershy went up to the kraken which was still pissed.

"It's okay." Fluttershy stated to the kraken very nervously. She gently petted the kraken. After feeling the kraken, she learned the reason why the kraken was attacking. "I'll be right back." She went through the docks and found a very large crate full of fish. She tried to push it toward the beast but she wasn't able to. Ifrit was summoned.

"Ifrit will help lady Fluttershy." Ifrit stated. He lifted the crate aiding her. "Where does you want this?"

"Can you throw it in the water next to the kraken?"

"Very well." Ifrit threw the crate and it landed in the water with the lid open. The kraken's eyes lit up and devoured every fish that was dumped in. The kraken did a low rumble however she knew it was in gratitude. An orange kitsune walked up to her. He was wearing a cyan haoru on top of a blue hakama. His hair was in a topknot and had a small beard.

"I could not resist to watch." the kitsune stated. "Why did you do that?"

"I learned that the creature had spent days without a meal." Fluttershy replied. "And it was starving."

"But how did you know?"

"I didn't. Sometimes, everyone needs to be shown a little kindness." He smiled.

"You are indeed a kind and wise pony. That is one the people of these islands have not seen." The natives were stirred up. The blue one stood up on a crate.

"This pony had done all of us a favor and potentially saved our lives. So, we should reward her." He turned to Fluttershy. "What is your name, pony?"

"I'm Fluttershy."

"I am Yabotsu Yukimura." The kitsunes in the area were shocked and then they kneeled before him.

"Uh, why is everyone bowing?"

"I am the shogun of Kitsunejima."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She bowed.

"It is okay, Frutter… I mean, Fluttershy. There is no need for you to bow. Now, are there any other ponies that are as kind and wise as you?" Fluttershy blushed a little.

"Yeah, there are about six others."

"You are allowed to stay at my palace for the day and get to spend the night as a reward."

"Oh, I can't just take such a gift."

"No, I insist. It's the least that I can do." The ponies were gathered up at the palace as an invitation from the shogun.

They met outside in the garden. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom. So, the trees were technically pink. There was a koi pond at the southern end of the garden with a bridge going over it. There was an altar to the eastern end and a stone lantern at the western end. The ponies were asked to sit down on mats.

"Do we honestly have to sit on these things?" Rarity asked.

"It's called a tatami." Myobu replied. "It is custom." She moaned as she sat down.

"My lord, the meals will be ready shortly." a servant had said to Yukimura.

"Good, I would like to talk to these ponies and my relatives." The servant left and he turned to the ponies. "So, what has brought you here?"

"We've come to help you guys with against those pirates." Applejack replied.

"Ah, so you come to help."

"It was my idea to bring them." Myobu stated.

"Very good, my boy. You did what I asked of you."

"But I thought you didn' like us." Applejack stated. "For what we were."

"I used to… But not after that night."

"What night?"

"The night when my sisters came around?" Myobu asked.

"You have sisters?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah."

"It all started years back." Yukimura explained.

Flashback

It was nighttime at the docks. A young Yabotsu Yukimura was walking along the docks; he was at the beginning his rule over the nation. However, he noticed that the kelpie were coming.

"Shit." he stated as he hid behind the crates. He watched as the kelpie dropped three things off.

"There," one of the kelpie explained. "that'll leave room for more cargo."

"We won't be needing these things." another stated. Then, they went away. Yukimura came out of hiding. At the time, he thought all ponies were not so nice. But curious of what the kelpie left behind, he went forward to the place they dumped it. He heard crying from it and he jolted back.

"What the…" He finally came forward and found three newborn fillies. One was a yellow pegasus with a red mane. Another was a white earth pony with a pink mane. The last one was an orange unicorn with a purple mane. All three were abandoned. "First the kelpie steal away our money, food, and women. And now, they just abandon the young and defenseless. Completely despicable and unforgivable. One day during my rule, I will remove the kelpie from these islands for good." He turned but first thing's first." He turned he turned to the fillies. "I can never leave the defenseless behind. I will never be able to forgive myself. So, I will allow you to live and to be raised by the shogun of this land. From now, on you three will be referred to as my daughters. "Please, accept this gift."

"Oichi." he named the first pony.

"Nene." he named the second pony.

"and Ina." he named the third pony. This was done respectively. [They are the reincarnations of Applebloom, Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo, also respectively]. He, then, personally carried all three ponies back to the palace.

Back to Present

"I had raised them since I saw them." Yuikimura explained "They have grown to be the best ponies I have ever seen. I ended up thinking they were the only good ponies until you guys appeared."

"Wow." Applejack replied. "That's a story I won't forget."

"I need to ask you a favor, Applejack."

"And that is."

"Take the ponies with you. They still think they are kitsunes when they are not. It is necessary for them to spend time with their own kind." Then, a servant came in. "Yes?"

"The meals are ready, your highness."

"Very good. Bring them in."

"Yes, my lord." Then the servant walked out of the garden. Later the meals came out. The banquet that was given had a variety of seafood, a bowl of rice for each of them and three containers of hot tea. Each were given a set of chopsticks.

"We humbly accept this meal." He turned to the server. "I complement the chef for the excellent arrangement and the taste of the food."

"I will let him know, sir." The server stated. Applejack was confused.

"What are in tarnations are these things?" Applejack asked Yukimura. She was pointing to the chopsticks.

"They are called chopsticks." he replied.

"What do you do with 'em, chop?"

"No. You eat with them."

"Why are they called chopsticks if you don't chop with them?" Yukimura was speechless.

"You really are clueless, aren't you?" So, after showing the ponies how table manners worked on these islands. They could finally get to the meal. At first, the ponies struggled to use the chopsticks but eventually got the hang of it.


	13. The Ponies and the Samurai Fillies

The Ponies and the Samurai Fillies

The next day, Rarity was asked by Yukimura to join him at the archery range. It was prepaid for Rarity to go. So, she decided to tag along. Yukimura was in his royal archery gear.

"I know you didn't like dirt. I thought taking up a bow would suit you." Yukimura stated. "Although it takes a little strength, it is effective." An archer gave a bow and a set of arrows to him and Rarity. He stepped up to the podium. "With a little work," he pulled an arrow. "It'll be easy." He fired and got a bull's eye.

"Daddy," stated someone. They turned around and saw a white filly. It was Nene. She was dressed in archery gear. She reminded Rarity so much of Sweetie Bell that Rarity thought that Nene was Sweetie Bell.

"Sweetie Bell?" Rarity stated.

"Sweetie Bell?" she replied. "Who's she? I'm Yabotsu Nene." Rarity sighed in grief because of the similarities with her sister. "Is there something wrong?"

"Everything is fine. I'm Rarity."

"Okay, we'll go with that." Nene was clueless why Rarity sighed like what she did. "Server?"

"Yes, Nene." stated a server.

"Can you get Rarity some gear?"

"Yes, mam." Then the server got an excellent bow and some arrows for Rarity.

"I could never do well with the gun earlier because I couldn't get it right." Rarity picked up the bow with her left hoof and held the arrows with the right hoof, but every time she tried she couldn't hit the target. Rarity sighed and through the bow down. "I can't even do this."

"Rarity, you are giving up to soon."

"But…"

"Stop! Thief!" a kitsune guard shouted. A thief leapt over the fence and was going through the field. Rarity grabbed her bow by reflex with her right hoof and fired twelve of her arrows. One of the arrows missed the thief but distracted him. The following arrows snagged on his clothing at ten different points. The last one hit his crotch.

"I don't take kindly to thieves." She stated as she had drawn another arrow and prepared to fire.

"Rarity, that's enough." Nene stated. "You stopped the thief."

"I did."

"Yeah, you prove your archer skills as well."

"Rarity, I didn't know you were a leftie." Yukimura stated.

"Neither did I." Rarity replied.

Applejack was walking around the town. She then came upon a temple. She entered under the red gates. When she arrived, she noticed it was peaceful. Applejack saw a garden to the East of the entrance. The main temple was to the north. She, then, noticed a filly that looked like Apple Bloom.

"Apple Bloom." Applejack stated as she ran up to hug her. The filly was confused. "Apple Bloom, Ah missed you so much."

"Apple Bloom?" the filly stated. "I don't know who you're talking about." Applejack looked and saw a yellow pegasus with a red mane. Applejack jolted back from her letting her go. The filly was wearing a red hakama and a white haori. "My name is Yabotsu Oichi."

"Ah'm so sorry. Ah thought you were someone else."

"I don't know. I and my sisters are easy to be identified." she paused. "Come to think of it. You do to some extent, looks something like I and my sisters. What is your name?"

"Applejack."

"Are you a kitsune transformed?"

"I'm not a born kitsune."

"That's almost unheard of. I'll need to talk to my dad about this." Oichi picked up her broom and began to sweep the floor. "As for me, I work at this shrine. Normally, for cleaning and omikuji." A priest for the shrine came up. He was a blue-eyed yellow kitsune with an indigo samue and waraji (sandal made from straw).

"Oichi?" stated the monk.

"Yes, Hoshi-sama."

"I appreciate the work you have done here." He pulled out some coins. "He is a little something for your services." He handed the coins to Oichi.

"I humbly accept this."

"You may had home now."

"Thank you, Hoshi-sama." Then, the monk left.

"Why did you add the '-sama' at the end of his name?" Applejacke asked Oichi.

" '-Sama' conveys great respect to the person." Oichi replied to Applejack.

Rainbow Dash was with Myobu as they were heading to the kendo academy. There, they met up with an orange unicorn with a violet mane. She was wearing blue kendo gear.

"Big brother," the unicorn said referring to Myobu. "It's nice to see you." She noticed the Pegasus accompanying him. "Who is this one?"

"This is Rainbow Dash."

"Hi there, Rainbow Dash. I am Yabotsu Ina."

"Hi." Rainbow Dash said to her. "You know, you kind of look like someone I know."

"Who would that be?"

"Scootaloo. She was always hyper and looked up to me a lot."

"Well, wanna try some kendo?"

"I guess." Rainbow Dash was given a bamboo sword and they stood at the center of the dojo. Myobu judged the kendo match.

"Rainbow Dash," he stated. "There is no flying or transforming allowed."

"Got it."

"Begin." The match was okay. Most of the time, Ina had the advantage and she won but Rainbow Dash was able to hold her own. After the match, she wasn't in a good mood (because she lost).

Fluttershy was hanging at the palace. When she noticed a blue pony with fins for ears and had a fish tail as a tail. She was afraid.

"Who are you?" Fluttershy asked.

"I am Capricorn." The thing replied. "I am an aeon like Ifrit."

"Okay, but how did you get here."

"Remember the kraken you helped yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"He was a kraken who was able to do magic." Flutttershy was confused. "He gave you the power to summon me as a reward for your kindness."

"Okay, but what kind of power are you able to do?"

"I have the ability to control and generate water. I am willing to help your cause, my lady."

It had approached evening, Pinkie Pie was granted ninja training earlier that day. Twilight Sparkle came to her. She sighed.

"What's wrong Twilight?" Pinkie asked.

"I was looking for Basil all day." Twilight replied. "And I couldn't find him."

"I'm sure you will find them." Pinkie turned to the docks and saw a galleon. "A galleon is at the docks."

"I'm sure that is a trade ship."

"I don't know about that." Pinkie stated about the suspicious ship.

"Hey," Fluttershy said as she came to them. "It's almost time for dinner."

"I'll check out the ship after dinner." Pinkie thought. "I don't like the looks of this. So, dinner went on uneventful. She went to the docks but as she went by she noticed guards being switched out. "Why would guards be switched out in a time like this? Especially at nighttime?" Eventually, she reached the ship and entered stealthily. There were beds for the sailors of the ship inside but she noticed something that the ones who checked the ship didn't notice before. She noticed a prison; she looked inside and found Basil.

"Basil?" Pinkie Pie stated. Basill turned to Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie." he replied. "It's so good to see you."

"Basil, Twilight Sparkle has been looking for you all day."

"Never mind me, Pinkie. One of the retainers, Yabotsu Kumiho has betrayed him and the kelpie are on their way to the palace. Hurry back to the palace, before it is too late."

"But what about you?"

"Forget about me, Just Go!" Pinkie Pie, listening to Basil's words, ran as fast as she could. She was hoping that she wasn't too late.


	14. The Treachery of Kumiho

The Treachery of Kumiho

Yukimura was at his personal alter. The three fillies were with him praying like they would do. At that moment, Fluttershy entered the room.

"Uh, hello?" Fluttershy asked. The three fillies were done with their prayers and went to her.

"Hi, Fluttershy." Oichi stated.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"You're not we just got done with the prayers."

"What's up?" Nene asked.

"Things have been awkward lately." Fluttershy replied. "I'm kind of worried."

"Relax. Nothing is going to happen."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we have daddy here with us. He'll be able to protect us from any threat that comes."

"I don't know what it would be like without him." Ina stated. Unfortunately for them, they were about to find out very quickly. While Yukimura was still praying, an unknown being with a nodachi sword came down from the ceiling. The being lunged his blade right into the back, through the heart, and out the other side. He was in immense pain as he tried to turn around. He turned his neck and saw Captain Smokemane.

"How did… you get… in here?" Yukimura asked in confusion.

"Kumiho allowed me entrance." Captain Smokemane replied. That moment he was full of shock and anger from finding out the treachery that had occurred. Smokemane removed his sword.

"Girls… run." Smokemane cut the shogun in half as Yukimura perished.

"DADDY!" Ina shouted in tears. The others were too shocked and frightened to move. Captain Smokemane turned around and noticed the four ponies full of fear. Smokemane was a dark blue pegasus with a long smoke-coloered mane. He wore a black cape and the left wing was missing from his body.

"Your daddy is no more." Smokemane stated. "It is unfortunate he will not live to see my rule over the kitsunes with my army of kelpie pirates." Then, a set of pirates came in to capture them. "You are now my prisoners." The fillies were fighting back and Fluttershy was trying to escape but it was to no avail. "To start anew, I will have this castle burned to the ground." He turned to the idle pirates. "Take these prisoners to the ship and set this palace ablaze."

"Yes, sir." a pirate replied.

Pinkie Pie was running as quick as she could to the palace. Then, before she was able to get there, she began to see a fire starting at the palace.

"Oh no," Pinkie thought. "I'm running out of time." Pinkie hurried with haste. But as she arrived, the castle was in flames. Kelpie pirates were around trying to kill the ones in the palace. Pinkie rushed into the inferno to save her friends. She looked around and eventually found the shogun's body. At that moment, she found out she was too late. On the other side, Twilight Sparkle was amongst the chaos lost in the burning building.

"Applejack?" Twilight shouted. "Rainbow Dash, Rairty, Fluttershy. Where are you?" She looked around. Then, she encountered a kelpie trying to make a move on Rarity. "Rarity, I'm coming." She launched a water spell at the enemy and drenched him. Rarity smacked him away with her hooves.

"Can't he treat a lady with respect, Twilight?" Rarity stated after she thanked Twilight for helping her. The ponies eventually were able to meet up outside. Myobu was with them. "Everyone all right?"

"This is just a disaster." Myobu stated. "Just a disaster." Suddenly, some kelpie pirates came up to them.

"Looks like we missed some." a pirate stated.

"Why don't we get under their skin." another one said. "Literally." The pirates were ready to fight them. The group huddled had to fight. Myobu grabbed and drew his katana. Rainbow Dash drew her halberd. During the fight, Rarity started to have a flashback that she was not familiar with. It involved herself being a white male pegasus with a crazy blonde mane that was fighting robots with a very big sword. Reinforcements came for the enemy; however, they were taken down by Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie," Rainbow Dash stated. "There you are, where have you been?"

"There's no time to talk." Pinkie explained. "Basil's been kidnapped by the kelpie."

"What?" Twilight replied.

"The shogun is dead and Kumiho is responsible for this mess."

"KUMIHO?" Myobu replied. "It can't be." Myobu was infuriated. "HOW DARE HE BETRAY US LIKE THIS! IF HE WAS IN MY HANDS, HE WOULD BE EXECUTED FOR HIS CRIMES!"

"Where's Fluttershy?"

"I don't know she was going to go get the little fillies. If we can't find them, they might be captured by the Kelpie."

"Rainbow Dash, make sure you stay with Myobu." Twilight stated.

"Where are going?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'm going to rescue our friends."

"I'm going with you."

"I'll come to." Rarity stated.

"You're acting more bold than usual."

"I don't know why though."

"We all need to go." Myobu stated. "We each have different reasons for going. We should just go." So, the six left the palace making sure that the ones who survived were able to escape. Again, Rarity got another flashback.

"What are these thoughts going through my head?" Rarity thought. "I don't remember doing any of these things."

* * *

><p><span>Flashback in Rarity's Mind<span>

The guns from horse-shaped robots were firing upon the white pegasus stallion as he was flying. He took his giant sword and cut the robots down and continued on his way. The name of this white pegasus was Cloud Belle. He was searching for a dark blue pegasus with one wing. Until at last, he found him.

"SMOKEMANE!" Cloud shouted.

"Hmm, Cloud Belle." Smokemane stated. "I'd never expected you of all ponies to be here."

"And out of all ponies I never expected you to fight for Discord."

"So, what of it? I will stop you."

"Everyone is tired of Discord's reign of terror."

"After, I deal with you. Maybe, I'll perhaps hit the alicorns." Cloud was then furious.

"No. If Celestia and Luna are killed, it'll be all over." Cloud thought. Then, Cloud drew his blade. "You will not lay a hoof on the alicorns."

"We will see about that." Then, they crossed blades. The battle took them across the clouds. The two had decided to end the fight over the water.

"Smokemane, for the alliance with Discord, I will defeat you now." At that moment, he forced him off the clouds causing Smokemane to fall.

"Damn you, Cloud." Smokemane replied as he fell to the earth. "I swear I will take everything away from you and your family. I will never rest until you and your descendants are nothing but dust." He stated and declared an eternal vendetta against the Belle family.


	15. The Rescue from Smokemane

The Rescue from Smokemane

The ponies arrived at the ship. However, it had some security to the ship. The ponies hid behind some crates. Stealth was on their side. They saw Fluttershy and the fillies being loaded into the ship.

"There's Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash stated. "But I'm not sure how we are going to get past the guards without being noticed." She looked around and saw a window that they could enter. "There. That hole." she pointed to the hole. "A few ponies can go in that way. The rest of us secure an exit."

"Okay," Twilight Sparkle whispered. "I'll go in."

"How come you get to go in?"

"I need to save Basil."

"I'm going in too."

"You should allow me to come, suga cube." Applejack stated.

"Okay, the three of us going in." she turned to Rarity. "Rarity, can you Pinkie, and Myobu handle securing the entrance?"

"I want to go in and take revenge against Kumiho." Myobu stated.

"You can't." Rarity stated to him. "I don't know much about kitsune culture. But I do know that you might be the only heir to the throne. You must stay alive." Myobu sighed because Rarity was right.

"Fine, I'll stay." After the agreement, Myobu transformed into his pony form (as seen in Chapter 10). Rainbow Dash aided Applejack and Twilight Sparkle into the window. As they entered, they started to smell something awful. They covered their noses.

"Argh." Rainbow Dash stated while holding her nose. "What is that smell?" They looked around and saw they were in the toilet room.

"Why did we have to land in the toiletry?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know but ah don't think we should stay here." Applejack replied.

"I think that's kind of obvious." Rainbow Dash explained. So, the trio left the toiletry and they found Fluttershy and the little fillies. "Fluttershy." She noticed them.

"Hey. Can you help us out?" Fluttershy asked.

"That's what we came to do." Rainbow Dash attacked the lock on the door and broke it open. This allowed the ones to escape. Basil was in his own separate cell. With a lock that couldn't be opened by attacking the lock.

"Basil, are you okay?" Twilight asked Basil.

"I'm okay." Basil replied. "I've been tortured for a while but I'm fine."

"We are going to get you out of here."

"Hey, whose down there?" a kelpie said.

"Quick. Hide." Basil stated. The others hid. A kelpie guard came down and looked around. He ended up approaching the girls. "Hey, Mr. guard." The guard turned to him. "I need to take a dump very bad."

"Fine, I'll let you out." The guard went over and unlocked the door. Then, Twilight Sparkle had done a death grip on him knocking the guard out. The door opened letting Basil out.

"Thank you, Twilight." Basil stated to Twilight. He hugged her and she blushed. Basil ran in a different direction.

"Basil, where are you going?" Twilight asked.

"I really need to take a dump. Be right back." He went into the toiletry and shut the door.

"Can we change scenes?" Twilight asked breaking the fourth wall.

Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Myobu were outside ready to secure the entrance. Rarity snuck up from behind and KO'd the two guards standing there.

"Hmph." Rarity stated. "That was easy."

"Now, that we have secured the entrance." Pinkie Pie stated. "We should help our friends."

(Cue "One-Winged Angel" from FFVII)

"You aren't going anywhere." stated a voice. A bright silver nodachi blade with a black handle on a chain landed in front of them. Then, Smokemane crashed down. He wore black boots and had a black robe.

"SMOKEMANE." Myobu stated.

"I'm surprised you know my name, kitsune." Smokemane replied to Myobu. Then, he noticed Rarity. "You there!"

"Me?" Rarity stated.

"You look awfully familiar. You remind me of my nemesis, Cloud Belle. Are you one of the Belle family?"  
>"My name is Rarity Belle, why?"<p>

"You are one of his descendants. I despise him and his family. I, Smokemane the one-winged pegasus, will be the one to put an end to you." Smokemane approached Rarity.

"Wait, if you knew Cloud Belle. How come you are still alive?"

"I landed at the Fountain of Immortality. By drinking plenty of its waters, I have slowed down my aging to the point that I no longer age." He walked away from Rarity. "I swore an eternal vendetta against your family after my defeat against Cloud. However, it can end." He turned to Rarity. "Join me Rarity, and we will become an unstoppable force and gain massive wealth." Pinkie Pie was worried as well as Myobu because Rarity likes gems and jewels. Rarity gave the proposition some thought.

"I rather eat plague infected dirt than to join you."

"Your loyalty is strong but misplaced. Of course, Sweetie Bell said the same thing you said when she was your parents' age before she met her end." Then, he chuckled. Rarity got the hidden message.

"Damn you."

"If you wish to avenge her, then fight me." He jumped up onto the ship. Rarity noticed that she was now carrying a sword. The sword was rather light despite its appearance as a heavy blade. The blade was platinum. Knowing what she must do, she followed Smokemane onto the ship. Pinkie Pie and Myobu followed her. "Well, you have come. Then, we fight." About ten kelpie pirates appeared to fight as well. Pinkie and Myobu fought them while Rarity fought Smokemane, personally.

Smokemane charged at Rarity with his nodachi and Rarity blocked it with her blade. Rarity attacked and it was blocked by Smokemane. This happened a couple of times. Then, there was a deadlock.

"Rarity," Smokemane stated. "You are a lot like my nemesis. But you do not yet realized that I can do magic."

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Rarity replied. Then, they broke from the deadlock.

"I have encountered you before. I didn't know you then, but you knew me." Then, he floated into the air using magic. Rarity had to use magic to counter the magic Smokemane used. But she was not as powerful as Smokemane. Rarity was down on the ground with Smokemane ready to make the killing blow. Rarity gathered her strength and lunged at Smokemane.

"FASHIONISTA PUNCH!" Rarity shouted. The punch struck Smokemane and sent him flying. At this time, Pinkie Pie and Myobu were done beating the kelpie that was attacking them. He stabilized himself and launched a powerful spell.

"DARK ENERGY RAIN!" he shouted. Balls of dark energy rained down upon the ship.

"TAKE COVER!" Rarity shouted. The three toke cover right before the balls hit. The balls greatly damaged the ship. Smokemane landed on the ship.

"Hmph. Apparently, I have overestimated your abilities." Rarity came out again beat up but was going to fight until she noticed the dirt. She got distracted a bit.

"Why do I have to get so dirty?"

"So, you are still getting back up. Well, I'll take care of that." Then, Rarity clashed blades against Smokemane. Rarity was getting severely beaten this time because he was starting to use short-ranged teleporting and skilled bipedal combat. But Smokemane was taking some damage too. During the conflict at this point, the ponies that were inside the ship came from below the decks to find Rarity fighting Smokemane. "You do realize I am a powerful foe." Rarity was getting beaten.

"Fluttershy," Twilight stated. "Can you do something?"

"I'll summon someone to aid her." Fluttershy explained. Fluttershy summoned the aeon she recently got. A rumble came from the water. A blood red tentacle came from nowhere and smacked Smokemane. Smokemane noticed the friends.

"This isn't over, Rarity." Smokemane shouted. He cast a spell causing a huge cloud of smoke. When, the smoke cleared, the ponies noticed that he was gone.

(Music Fades)

"Thank you." Fluttershy stated. She realized that the one who helped was the kraken she helped earlier. The kraken then transformed into Capricorn. "What the…?"

"Fluttershy." Capricorn stated. "My true name is Atlantis."

"Wait, why did you help us?"

"Remember my hunger driven me into madness. Your kindness aided me. So I will aid you, my lady." Rarity felt pain and collapsed. Pretty much, she fell unconscious.

"Rarity." Twilight stated. The ponies ran toward Rarity.

Rarity came to hours later, the sun was out, she noticed she was in bandages. She tried to get up but was in pain. Twilight Sparkle came in.

"Rarity," Twilight said. "I'm glad you are all right."

"What happened?" Rarity stated.

"You fell unconscious on the ship after you were fighting." Rarity tried to get up. "Rarity, you should get your rest."

"I'm so worried about Sweetie Bell. She might be…"

"Don't worry, Rarity. Sweetie Belle will be fine." Rarity laid back down to rest.

"Too bad, I'll miss Myobu's coronation." It was later that Yabotsu Myobu was declared the shogun of the kitsune. He was given the crown which was a blue and gold doga samurai helmet.

"I am Yabotsu Myobu." he stated to the kitsunes at his coronation. "I will promise to be one of the great leaders of the nation. We have recently lost our previous leader and my father, Yabotsu Yukimura. I vow to carry on his legacy." Later on, he met with the three samurai fillies. "It's a good thing you've come."

"What is it?" Oichi asked.

"Congratulations on becoming the shogun." Nene stated.

"Thank you." Myobu replied. "It's that I and my father knew that this day would come."

"What day?" Ina asked.

"The day that the family would have to tell you the truth." He paused to gather his thoughts. The three fillies were concerned. "You three… are not born members of the family."

"What?" Oichi stated in shock. All three were shocked.

"You were adopted into the family."

"So, you aren't our real brother?"

"I am still your brother. It's just that, you came from elsewhere." Oichi grabbed him.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Tears started to appear in her eyes.

"At the time, you were not able to handle it well." That night, the three fillies were filled with thought. They made the decision to go with Twilight Sparkle in the morning. Myobu accepted their decision. The next morning, the group left Kitsunejima on their new ship they got a few days before. They were on their way to Coltabasso at last.

* * *

><p>Note: If you are wondering on the classes of the main six. This is a rough draft.<p>

Rainbow Dash: Dragoon/Samurai

Pinkie Pie: Ninja/Thief

Applejack: Gunner/Cannoneer

Fluttershy: Summoner/White Mage

Rarity: Red Mage/Archer (or Ranger)

Twilight Sparkle: Black Mage/Time Mage


	16. Sailing to Coltabasso

Sailing to Coltabasso

They were sailing to Coltabasso on their new ship which they named the Alicorn. The ship was a galleon made with a hardwood. There was some armor on the ship for added protection. The ship had a row of bombards one on each side. The ship armament was a little excessive and some of the stuff in the Alicorn was not necessary.

It was currently the evening, Ina saw a forger's furnace within the ship and a bunch of excess metal. She took some of the weaponry and turned it into new things. She turned, with Rainbow Dash's permission, her halberd into a cross spear. She handed the shiny finished product to Rainbow Dash.

"Nice." Rainbow Dash stated. "This is much better for me."

"Thanks." Ina stated.

"You're pretty good at working with metal."

"There's one thing got to ask you."

"Yeah?"

"Did I hurt when you got that tattoo?"

"Tattoo? What tattoo?"

"The one on your flank." Ina pointed to Rainbow Dash's cutie mark.

"That's not a tattoo. That's my cutie mark."

"What's a cutie mark?" Rainbow Dash was surprised.

"Well, a cutie mark is the symbol that appears on your flank."

"Do all ponies get a cutie mark?" Rainbow Dash facehoofed.

Pinkie Pie waited on the deck bored until she heard a sound like music. She followed it and it lead to Oichi. She noticed she was playing a vertical bamboo flute (shakuhachi). The music she played was beautiful but Pinkie sensed sorrow. When she was done playing, Pinkie Pie walked up to her.

"Hi there." Pinkie Pie stated.

"Hey, Pinkie." Oichi replied.

"That's very pretty music you played."

"Thank you."

"What was the tune you played?"

"It was a tune that my father taught me before he died."

"What was the tune about?"

"It was an epic tune about those whom have moved on from this world, those who are alive, and those who have yet to be born. The tune is so special it is never written down; it is always taught orally." I have in my possession a second shakuhachi and politely handed it to Pinkie. "Would you like to play?"

"Sure." Pinkie sat down.

"Okay, we should start with the basics."

Nene was on the deck and she threw out a net. The net hit the surface of the water and sank. She set the rope to a post on the side of the ship and waited for a while. Applejack came up to her.

"What are ya doing?" Applejack asked her.

"I am waiting." Nene replied.

"For what?"

"For the fish to get in the net."

"How come?"

"Well, someone forgot to pack up extra food. And we are running low on food." The net was being pulled. "Applejack, I need you to help me get this net up."

"Fine." They pulled onto the net. They pulled up plenty of fish and some seaweed. "Wow."

"Perfect." Applejack was uneasy about was to happen next.

After dinner, Fluttershy wanted to learn about the aeons. So she summoned Ifrit, she was inside of the ship at the time. Ifrit crashed in through the side of the ship even though there was a set of stairs that lead to the outside of the ship. Fortunately for everyone the hole was high enough to have water come in the ship.

"Why Ifrit did you crash through the wall?" Fluttershy asked.

"An aeon's entrance must always be dramatic." Ifrit replied.

"There was a perfectly good set of stairs."

"There was a set of stairs?" Ifrit asked.

"Yeah." Fluttershy facehoofed. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you about the aeons?"

"Ah, the summoner's most asked questions. Ifrit will answer all of your questions in a single lecture." Ifrit grabbed a professor's robe and cap; he put Fluttershy at a school desk and grabbed a chalkboard.

"Where did all this stuff come from?"

"Now then first of all, there are the main six aeons: Ifrit, Shiva (Ifrit's nemesis), Valefor, Ramuh, Atlantis, and Titan. There are also three more Phantom, Carbuncle, and the most powerful of aeons, Bahamut. But only the most powerful summoners are able to summon him."

"Okay, but where did you come from?"

"All of us, at one time were ponies. At one point, we all sacrificed our lives while protecting others. Bahamut is the only exception. He was never a pony to begin with and only comes to those chosen to summon him." He turned to Fluttershy. "Do you get what Ifrit had said, Lady Fluttershy?"

"I get the info but if you guys were ponies before you were aeons, what were you?"

"Me? Ifrit was an earth pony. Ifrit's work here is done." Ifrit prepared to leave.

"Wait, what about the…" Ifrit crashed through the ceiling to leave. "Stairs?" She turned to herself. "An earth pony?" she thought. "I don't really believe that."

Meanwhile, Rarity was looking around the stocks of food. Then she noticed some jugs of some stuff, curious she shook it. There was liquid inside and she read the label.

"Mount Graze?" Rarity thought to herself. She grabbed a glass poured some into a glass. The liquid came out. It was amber-colored and had a white glaze that formed on the top of the glass. She was curious and drank it. She enjoyed it. "Mmm, this stuff is really good." She drank some more.

As on the deck, Basil and Twilight were sitting next to each other under the newly lit night sky. Basil turned to Twilight.

"Twilight?" Basil stated.

"Yeah?" Twilight replied.

"I never got a chance to thank you."

"It's okay."

"But you shouldn't have rescued me like that."

"I…" Twilight paused. "I wanted to rescue you."

"But you shouldn't have."

"How come?"

"You could have gotten hurt."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I care about you." Twilight was surprised. "I care about your safety. I just care about you."

"I didn't know…" Twilight blushed. "You cared about me so much."

"I do, Twilight. I really do." They gazed into each others' eyes. Then, Basil got glomped from the side. "Wait, what the…" They noticed it was Rarity. Twilight noticed she was blushing and a little cross-eyed. "Rarity?"

"Yeah." Rarity replied.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I… was just looking for you." She was stroking her face on his shoulder. Basil was feeling uneasy. "I would like to have a hot party for two, you and me."

"Wait, I don't want to."

"Come on now, why not? You're so damn hot." Rarity tried to kiss him. Basil backed off. Twilight was able to stop Rarity. Basil can smell alcohol on Rarity's breath.

"Rarity, are you drunk?"

"I'm not a flankin' drunk." She turned to Twilight Sparkle. "Why are there three Twilights?" Rarity could barely keep her balance. Then, she fell down and went to sleep. Basil turned to Twilight.

"Thanks for saving me, Twilight." Basil stated to her.

"You're welcome." She replied.

"If it wasn't for you, this would've turned into a clop fic."

"Yeah, and we don't want that."

"Of course, the fans of clop fics would definitely hate the author right now."

"Okay, can we forget this happened?"

"Sure, but what are we going to do about Rarity?" He pointed to Rarity.

"We should get her to bed."

"Yeah, we should." They lifted Rarity up. "One thing is for certain."

"What's that?"

"She is going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning."

"What do you mean?"

"I smelled the rum on her breath."

"That explains everything on what she did recently."

**Note:** I will admit the last part was bad; however, it was a good moment killer and I needed to do something random and stupid before moving on to the next section. I called that part, the "Rumity" scene.


	17. The Arrival

The Arrival

At last, the Alicorn arrived at Coltabasso. The docks were very lively with galleons and other ships. They noticed that the city was with Italian and Roman architecture. Pinkie Pie woke up to see this scene.

"Hey, every pony. Get up." she shouted. The ponies got up. Of course, Rarity was in a hangover.

"Ugh." Rarity responded sick to her stomach. "Why did you have to shout so loud?" Rarity went to a trash can and threw up.

"What's that?" she pointed to the city.

"Ladies," Basil stated. "Welcome to Coltabasso, the capital of the Confedracy."

"It's big."

"Not only is it the capital of the Confedracy; it is one of the largest cities in the world." Basil looked down. "The waters are also legendary." Basil noticed something on the side. "Why is there a hole on the side of the ship?"

"Don't ask." Fluttershy explained. Of course the three fillies were so amazed.

"So, this is what a pony city looks like?" Nene asked.

"It's so amazing." Ina stated.

"Where should we park the ship?" Applejack asked.

"You don't park a ship." Basil replied. "You dock it."

"Oh." She looked around. "How 'bout that space over there?" She pointed to a space.

"That'll work." So, they dock up at a spot despite them, taking a while to get there. After reaching the spot Rainbow Dash and Applejack help Basil lower the anchor. Twilight lowered the walking platform to the docks. They got off the ship. The three little fillies were excited, when the ponies looked up they saw the flag of the Equestrian Confederacy.

It was described as a white flag in the center was a six-sided star. At each of the star's points was a representation of one of the elements of harmony. This star was held up by two alicorns one on each side. The alicorn on the left side with honesty, loyalty and magic was red. The alicorn on the other side with laugther, generosity, and kindness was blue.

"Wow." the fillies were astonished at the sight.

"Where are we gonna head now?" Applejack said.

"We are going to my place." Basil stated.

"I thought you lived in Pottok." Twilight stated.

"That was just for training. We are going to my true house. It's a while yet." So, the ponies crossed the city. They were noticing that there were colorful flags. They were colored for each of the elements of harmony. Orange for honesty, pink for kindness, blue for laugther, violet for generosity, red for loyality and green for magic.

"Are these streets usually this colorful?" Pinkie asked excited as usual.

"One of the biggest events is coming up." Basil replied.

"Does it include a party?"

"Yes, one of the largest in the confederacy." Pinkie went ecstatic. The others were confused. "It is Confederate Unity Day."

"That is…" Twilight asked.

"Let me explain." Then, Basil paused. "After Celestia's death, the old kingdom fell apart and 300 years of bloody civil war plagued the land. The warlords fought for power over the land. The land and the confederacy were finally united after this time by Prince Cavallo. The festival celebrates the end of that war." They were talking about that while walking to Basil's house. Then, they arrived.

It was a large terra-cotta colored manor. There were two stories to it. The manor was made of marble but had a terra-cotta coating. The roof was made of tile. The building was lined with pillars especially around the windows. There were towers at each of the four corners.

"IT'S SO BIG!" Pinkie Pie shouted. She ran in.

"Wait, Pinkie." Basil explained. "Don't dash in there you might encounter…" Then, they heard a monstrous bark and a scream. "Tricipite."

"I'm assumin' that your dog." Applejack stated.

"Sort of." Pinkie Pie ran out and following her was a muscular blue three-headed dog (a cerberus). The markings, however, were similar to a doberman. The cerberus was very fierce and intimidating scaring the six girls but not Basil. Of course, doggy drool was flying. "TRICIPITE! SIT BOY!" The cerberus recognizing the voice of Basil stopped barking madly and settled down. Basil walked up to it.

"BASIL! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"Don't worry, this is Tricipite, my watch dog."

"Watch dog. That's more of a watch monster."

"Technically, he's a cerberus. Each of the three heads has its own personality, so it is a rather difficult pet to rise. And I had him since he was a puppy." He petted the cerberus. "I was supposed to be meeting someone today."

"That would be?"

"Professor Nislatrom. He is respected scientist who has volunteered to help us." Then, a very light pink colored pony appeared. He was wearing a very dark robe and had a big blue mane. The mane had two locks going down the neck similar to horns and there was a single large bang in front of his face; he had a blue tail as well. He also had blue eyes. He was built like a prettycolt.

"Hello. Is this the Rodelero residence?" the pony said. His voice sounded slightly creepy.

"Yes, are you Professor Nislatrom."

"Yes, so you are Basil Rodelero. Are you the thirteenth of the fourteenth?"

"The fourteenth."

"So, I assume that your grandfather and great grandfather were allies to Prince Cavallo."

"Yes, you are correct."

"Great ponies, they were." He turned to the others. "Are these your friends?"

"Yes." He looked them over.

"They are excellent." He paused. "Let enter and talk more." They entered the house into the living room and sat down.

"What did you find this time?"

"I was studying the elements of harmony and found of the elements of chaos. They were hypothesized that they are the polar opposites, but I have no evidence of their existence. I could make a display for the magic & science community."

"We have an element of chaos here. But we were asked to destroy it." Nislatrom was enthusiastic.

"Where is it?"

"In here." He, then, shown the element with the girls' permission.

"That is… an element of chaos. Which one is it?"

"I don't know." Applejack replied. "All it is, I know is that it is dark and blue."

"Hmm." He paused. "As I recall knowing that I have seen the elements of harmony in pictures. I know that the element of laughter was blue. So, I believe this element of chaos, in particular, would be the element of despair."

"That makes sense."

"Do you have the others?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just curious."

"We need to find the others."

"I'll hold on to it. So, that way it is safe and secure."

"Go ahead and take it. We don't want it." Nislatrom took the element.

"Don't worry about a thing. I will find a way to destroy the elements of chaos." He said with a smile. "I promise you." Then, Nislatrom left.

"He's a nice guy."

"Tell me about it." Basil explained.

"That pony was kind of creepy." Fluttershy thought nervously. "But if he is nice I'll go along with it."

"We should get some rest. There are four bedrooms upstairs. You girls can pick which ever you want." Basil went upstairs for the night. He allowed the girls to use the largest of the bedrooms. He had to sleep by himself that night. Since, there was no room. Later that night, Twilight could not stop thinking about Basil and felt guilty for not being with him.


	18. Ponies Against the Witch

Ponies Against the Witch

Basil woke up early that morning; he was hearing something that sounded like monkey chant coming from the girls' room. He went over to the girls room and opened the door. He discovered the girls were still sleeping, but he also discovered a witch. It was a rhino wearing animal skins and it wore what appeared to be a fire-shaped mask with spikes on the side. It was casting magic through his sasando.

"Damn, I've been spotted." the rhino thought.

"I command you to stop this sorcery." Basil stated as he drawn his sword and he began to clash with the witch. As this is going on, Rarity got up and removed her blindfold.

"What's going on here?" Rarity stated. But Rainbow Dash's voice came out of her mouth. Basil saw Rarity and was all confused. The witch saw her too.

"Shit, they're waking up." the witch stated. "And he flew out the window on a flying gong."

"This isn't over yet." Rarity stated as she followed her.

"Wait, Rarity." Basil stated. "Don't jump out of the…" Rarity jumped out of the window, fell two stories, and hit the trash cans below. "…window." Rainbow Dash woke up.

"Oh Rainbow Dash, will you stop making all of that noise?" Rainbow Dash stated. Rarity's voice was coming out of her mouth. "I'm trying to get my beauty sleep." Then, she lay back down. Basil went over to the window.

"Oh Rarity. Why did you jump of the window?" Rainbow Dash got up.

"What are you talking about? I'm Rarity."

"No, you're Rainbow Dash."

"Hey, I'm Rainbow Dash." Rarity stated as she was getting back up. Fluttershy got up and walked towards them.

"What in tarnation is going on ova here?" Fluttershy asked. But Applejack's voice was coming out of her mouth. Basil and Rainbow Dash looked at Fluttershy.

"Wha?" they both stated at the same time. They looked at her funny.

"What? Was it somethin' I said?"

"No, it's not that, Fluttershy." Rarity said.

"I ain't Fluttershy, I'm Applejack." Pinkie Pie got up.

"What's going on?" Pinkie Pie asked. Twilight Sparkle's voice was coming out of her mouth. Twilight Sparkle got up.

"Are we playing a game?" Twilight Sparkle asked; however, Pinkie Pie's voice was coming out of her mouth. "What are we playing? Can I play?" Twilight noticed.

"What the…" Then, the two noticed each other and were frightened by this.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"What happened to us?"

"Did we just switch bodies?"

"Apparently." Then, Rainbow Dash (in Rarity's body) came into the room; she was covered in trash.

"Switching bodies?" she replied. "That is the most retarded thing I heard all day."

"AHH!" Rarity (in Rainbow Dash's body) screamed. "You messed up my beautiful mane." Rarity ran over to clean up her mane.

"Don't touch my mane, Rainbow Dash." Rainbow, at the moment, realized what she noticed. "HOLY CRAP! I'm in Rarity's body?" Twilight could only nod. "NO! THE GIRLINESS! IT BURNS!"

"I don't wanna look." Applejack (in Fluttershy's body) stated as there was a pony still under her blanket. She pulled the blanket and saw Fluttershy in her body. At that moment, Fluttershy woke up. She screamed and fainted. "I knew it but I didn' wanna believe it. I can't believe I switched bodies with Fluttershy. How did we get in this mess?"

"Well," Basil stated. "When I came in, I saw a witch using magic. So, maybe…"

"Did you get a good look at it?"

"I could tell it was a rhino." Then, suddenly Crash came in.

"Somebody saw a rhino?" Crash said.

"Crash, you're here." Basil stated. "We need your help."

"We ended up switching bodies by some unknown magic." Twilight stated to Crash.

"What I sound like?"

"It sounded like monkeys."

"Basil, was the witch a rhino with a sasando?"

"Yes." Basil replied.

"I know who was responsible."

"Who?"

"It is the infamous witch, Buruk Badak. We will need to find this witch if we are to restore you six back to normal."

"But how do we find her?" Applejack asked.

"Well, the witch can't be too far off. He is somewhere casting some magic mayhem."

"Wait, if the rhino is a dude. Shouldn' he be a warlock?"

"Don't blame me for naming him a witch. Blame the author." he paused. "My horn is sensitive to magic and he normally leaves a trail behind him." He scanned the area. "That way." He pointed.

"Let's go!" Applejack turned to Basil. "Basil can you stay here and look after the fillies while we're gone?"

"Do I really have much of a choice?" Basil replied. "I don't even know how to raise kids."

"I'll stay behind and teach you." Pinkie Pie explained. "I have baby-sitting experience." The others headed off. Rainbow Dash fell out of the window again in an even more hilarious manner.

"Honestly Rainbow," Rarity stated. "I don't know you are able to handle a rainbow-colored mane. It's just… well… gay." So the ponies that went out found the witch…

"Ahem." Applejack stated to the narrator. I meant to say warlock. "That's better." Eventually, they find the warlock trying to escape. "Hold it, right thar." The warlock turned around.

"So, how did you like my spell?" Badak asked. "It truly must have been a flop." He chuckled.

"You change us back to normal, right now."

"Is that what you want?" He paused. "Well, you need to fight for it." Then, he summoned a couple of giant wasps using his magic. The yellow and black wasps were about the same size of ponies. They had two sets of insect wings.

"Twilight, can't you zap them with your lightning magic?"

"I've ended up switching bodies with Pinkie Pie." Twilight replied. "I can't do magic in Pinkie's body."

"Oh crap." At that moment, Pinkie Pie arrived.

"Never fear, Pinkie Pie is here." Pinkie Pie launched an ice spell but completely missed the wasps. It struck some magical amulet Badak was using. Because of that happy accident, the girls were back in their original bodies. "Hey I'm back to normal." The ponies looked around.

"Same here." The other ponies stated simultaneously.

"I don't know about you girls." Applejack stated. "But I feel like beating the crap out of that warlock."

"I ain't stopping you." Twilight said.

"How can you possibly beat me without any magic?" Badak asked. "Wasps… get them."

(Cue Boss Theme from Final Fantasy IV)

The wasps charged (as in flew at the girls). Twilight zapped a giant hornet killing it. Unfortunately, she got stung by a different one and poisoned her. Fluttershy summoned Atlantis to help against the bugs.

"Atlantis, can you help us out?" Fluttershy asked.

"Of course, mi'lady." Atlantis replied. "Any of you bugs thristy?" Then, a lot of water splashed down on the wasps defeating two of them. Rainbow Dash distracted s few of them diverting them from Rarity. Then, her cross spear came around to chop the wasps in two. Rarity aided Applejack in making an opening to stop Badak by killing one of the wasps. Applejack went into the hole and Pinkie Pie followed after her. After seeing this, Badak summoned a whole swarm of them to block their exit and to prevent any more ponies from coming in.

"Hmm. You are the challengers." he stated.

"That's right." Applejack replied. "It's time to kick your ass."

"Yeah," Pinkie Pie stated. "And we aren't talking about a donkey either." Badak chuckled.

"Well, we will see who kicks whose ass." he replied to them. He jumped into the air and cast down Bio. A green goo came from his three-toed uh… arms and splashed down to them. Both of them dodged. Applejack pulled out the gun and fired a few rounds. The bullets hit him; he grabbed the arm that was hit. "Lucky shot." At the time, Pinkie got close enough and stole something from him. "Hey. Stop that, thief."

"Well, didn't you see the class section from Chapter 14? One of the two classes I have is thief. The other one is ninja." She leapt back to look at what she got. She saw she got three glowing red down feathers. "Wait, feathers? That's it? I thought I get something more valuable." Badak used physical attacks on her but she dodged each one. This irritated him. He got the two of them with a shadow spell temporarily blinding them. The swarm that he sent earlier was clearing out. Twilight Sparkle was very weak at this point and fell over dead. Fluttershy was hurt and Rainbow Dash was poisoned.

"Hmph. Try dodging this." Badak cast 'death' on Pinkie Pie. A grim reaper pony appeared sucking Pinkie Pie close to him. Then, he struck Pinkie with his scythe instantly killing her.

"PINKIE!" Applejack shouted. "How am I supposed to face this guy?"

"Simple. You can't."

"I must defeat him in order to avenge Pinkie." she thought. "But how am I going to?" In the meantime, the swarm cleared out.

"Atlantis, can you check what's wrong with Twilight Sparkle?" Fluttershy asked.

"She's dead." Atlantis replied.

"No, not Twilight too." Applejack thought. "I need to think of something fast before the entire party drops dead." She thought and she got an idea. Badak was going to launch another shadow spell. But before he could, Applejack threw a flashbang at him and it detonated.

"AH, MY EYES!" As his vision cleared, he noticed Applejack charging at him.

"This is for my friends!" Applejack shouted. She slashed at him with the bayonet at the end of her gun furiously. Then, the final blow she did was a thrust to the forehead. "Think about adding gunpowder." Then, she fired a powered up shot at point blank range. This, literally, blew his head off. He dropped several items; one of the items was a dark orange orb (element of deceit). "So, this guy was a bearer of an element of chaos as well?" She, then, sighed in grief as she turned to her fallen friends and a weak Rainbow Dash.

(Music Fades.)

She put down her gun and went over to Twilight and Pinkie Pie. Their bodies were as cold as death itself.

"Pinkie. Twilight. I'm sorry. If only I could have beat him sooner." Applejack stated. "If only…" Then, she noticed a bag was moving. Fluttershy went over to it and opened it up. A white winged bunny with very short ears and a long tail appeared. There was a gem in the middle of its head.

"Oh, thank you for rescuing me" it said. "My name is Carbuncle."

"Hi, I'm Fluttershy." Fluttershy stated very sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Two of my friends are dead and was poisoned and near death too." Fluttershy almost burst into tears. "I don't want to lose anymore." She started to cry.

"Let me have a look." She went to Rainbow Dash and saw she was poisoned. Carbuncle lifted her tail and placed the tip on her forehead. "Now, this won't hurt a bit."

"This… is… going to be weird… Isn't it." Rainbow Dash stated.

"Esuna." The gem on her head began to glow a greenish color. Then, Rainbow Dash's poison was removed through her tail.

"Okay, that was awkward." She had a confused face. Then, Carbuncle went over to the deceased Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie. She put her tail on Pinkie Pie's head.

"Raise." Then, the gem on her head began to glow red. Then, Pinkie Pie was revived. She continued to do the same with Twilight Sparkle. The two were back to normal but felt very weird. Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that we can't even take death seriously anymore?"

"Death is still a serious matter. That's why they create Phoenix Downs."

"What's a phoenix down?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"It's right in your hooves." Pinkie looked at the feathers she got.

"Those are it?"

"Yep."

"That doesn't make any sense." Twilight Sparkle explained. Afterwards, they got back to the manor. Twilight Sparkle was outside and Basil walked up to her.

"Hey." Basil stated.

"Hi." Twilight said.

"I heard about your near death experience."

"Yeah, that is embarrassing."

"I feel sorry you had to go through that, I feel guilty for not being there."

"You had to do what you had to do."

"I hope this will make up." Then, from behind his back, Basil gave Twilight a banquet of flowers.

"Oh Basil, they're beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Basil blushed from this.

"You're very sweet." They gazed into each others' eyes as they held hooves. A romance was about to blossom. Then, a pegasus messenger appeared.

"Excuse me," he said. The two looked at him. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"You weren't." Twilight stated sarcastically. "What is it?"

"It is a telegram from King Alvhest of Icerim."

"What is the message?" The messenger pulled out the telegram.

"Dear Basil Rodelero XIV. Stop. I have herd of your group's deeds at Baia Mare and Kitsunejima. Stop. We are in desperate need of assistance. Stop. We need the best pegasus in your group to help the Valkyrie. Stop. I only hope that you can help us soon. Stop." The messenger put the telegram away.

"Why does these telegrams be awkward in messages?"

"Either way, the ponies of Icerim need the Confederacy's aid." Basil replied. "It is one of the provinces in the nation." He turned to the messenger. "Did you contact the king?"

"The king was too busy at the moment." the messenger replied. Basil sighed.

"We'll talk to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. I hope they are up for this."


	19. The Lost Spirit & New Cutie Mark

The Lost Spirit/New Cutie Mark Pt 1

After talking to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, the two ponies went with the messenger to Icerim to help the conflict the Icerim ponies were dealing with. But that will be discussed in a later chapter. Twilight Sparkle was walking through the streets of Coltabasso looking at the decorations. In a few days, a huge celebration will occur.

"The festival is going to be great with the decorations." Twilight thought. "Pinkie Pie can't wait, the little samurai (the three fillies picked up from earlier in the story) can't wait either." She did have a snack with her to eat. But she noticed in an alley, a lonely golden-yellow pegasus filly. She had a small mane which was a dull yellow. It was feeling so sad. Twilight went to her. The little filly noticed her and looked away. She held her stomach as it growled. "You must be hungry." She pulled out her snack she packed earlier which was a roll. The filly sniffed it and looked toward Twilight. "You can have it." The filly held the roll and toke a tiny bite from it.

Afterwards, he eyes lit up and continued to eat. Apparently, she enjoyed the roll so much. This put a smile on Twilight's face. When the filly was finished, she hugged Twilight in gratitude. The filly was silent. Twilight allowed it to come with her back to Basil's manor.

"Welcome back, Twilight." Rarity stated.

"Hey, Rarity." Twilight replied. "Where's Pinkie Pie?"

"She's playing with the fillies. What's up?"

"I found another filly who needs some help."

"Filly? What filly?"

"This one." She placed the filly in front of Rarity.

"I don't see a filly."

"How can this be?" Twilight thought. "The filly is in front of her. How can she not see her?" Pinkie Pie came down.

"Hey, what's up?" Pinkie asked.

"Pinkie?" Rarity asked. "Is there a filly in front of me?"

"Of course not silly. What made you think of that?"

"Twilight said there was a filly here."

"Now, Pinkie says she can't see here?" Twilight thought. Twilight was upset but noticed that the filly was trying to fly and flap its wings.

"Uh." Rarity said. "Where is this breeze coming from?"

"I guess they really can't see her." Twilight went into the living room with the filly and she tried to talk to it. "Can you talk to me?" The filly didn't respond. "How come I'm the only one who can see you?" Again, the filly didn't respond. "What's your name?" The filly began to speak.

"What's… a… name?" she said. Then, she was confused.

"A name is what somepony would call themselves by."

"What's a… pony?"

"Okay, what's going on here?" Twilight thought. Oichi came down to talk to Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie Pie, what's going on?" Oichi asked Pinkie.

"Oichi, I think Twilight Sparkle is crazy."

"Like you?" The face Pinkie made from the comment was priceless.

"Not like me. She is acting more like psycho-crazy. She is having a conversation with herself in the living room." Oichi looked in the living room. Unlike Pinkie Pie and Rarity, Oichi was able to see the filly. She went over to the filly.

"Filly, what binds you to this world?" Oichi asked the filly.

"Oichi."Twilight asked. "You can see her?"

"I can."

"But how come Rarity and Pinkie Pie can't see her."

"Twilight, this filly is not amongst the living." This frightened Twilight and creeped Pinkie even more.

"So… she is a ghost?"

"In a way, yes. This is her spirit shat she looked like or what she would have looked like at the time of her death."

"What do you mean looked like?"

"She could be a filly whom had perished before birth or was stillborn."

"Wait a minute, how come you are able to see her?"

"Simple, I had priestess training." She turned to the spirit. "Spirit, what attachments do you still have with this world." The filly didn't know.

"I… don't… know." the filly responded.

"Come on." Rarity stated. "You are just talking to thin air." Oichi took off her haori and put it on the filly and the filly was now visible. Pinkie freaked out.

"A GHOST!"

"Okay, I take that back." Apparently, the spirit was attached to Twilight.

"I think the spirit likes you." Oichi said.

"Yeah." Twilight replied. "How can she go?"

"We need to find out what attachments are keeping her from moving on."

"What is it that you need, spirit?"

"What is this feeling?" the spirit asked. "I feel warm inside." Oichi was concerned.

"What was the last thing you remember before you died?"

"I remember being underwater, I think. I noticed a sharp object coming toward me."

"Is that the last memory you had?"

"I was going to be named Innocence, I think." Oichi came to a conclusion.

"I understand now. You lacked a very cherished this that we take for granted." The ponies were confused. "We never really know how precious it truly is unless it is taken away." Twilight cried.

"I didn't know you were missing a mother's love." Twilight said. Twilight hugged the filly. "I'm so sorry about what was taken away from you."

"I never had an opportunity to live." the filly stated. "And experience this love." She hugged Twilight back. "Whoever you are, I thank you for showing me this." She began to cry tears of joy. Then, she vanished during that moment. The haori fell to the ground. Twilight opened her eyes.

"Where did she go?" Twilight asked.

"Because you had shown love to the spirit." Oichi explained. "The spirit was able to move on to the spirit world. Then, she will later be reincarnated." Then, she looked on her flank and saw a golden horseshoe on her flank. She was confused. "Where did this come from?"

"Oichi, I think you just got your cutie mark."

"Why did I get a cutie mark?"

"What you did… you allowed the filly to move on. I think anything related to that is your special talent." Oichi was gladdened by this. She hopes that her friends get their cutie marks soon. They will in the future.

**Note:** Oichi is officially going to become a priestess pony due to the cutie mark.

**Note:** I apologize if this chapter is shorter than usual.


	20. Icerim

Icerim

(Cue "People of the North Pole" from FFX)

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy traveled a lot toward the most northern end of the confederacy. It was closing in on the evening. The air around them at this time was cold and there was some frost on the ground.

"How much farther?" Rainbow Dash asked the messenger.

"Not far." he replied.

"I'm starting to freeze up." Fluttershy stated as she was shivering.

"I'm getting cold as well." Rainbow Dash explained.

"You should've but the coats on while we were in Coltabasso." Eventually, they arrived at Icerim. The town was built like a moderate sized town built with Scandinavian architecture. The town was built next to a massive freshwater lake. There were chucks of ice floating on top of the water.

"Damn, is the weather normally like this?"

"On one of the cooler days, yes."

"Why did they build a town in this frozen hell-hole?" The messenger looked back irritated.

"Some ponies call this 'hell-hole' home. Don't be making fun of the Icerim ponies." He turned around. "Now, we should get inside before our wings begin to freeze." The three flew down to the ground when they landed. They saw a few colts playing in the snow patches. The colts were wearing wool coats over their main coat.

At that moment, a gray pony with a red mane came out. He was wearing a brown fur coat and a silver helmet with a gold crown on hit. He had an eye-patch over his right eye.

"Are these the reinforcements sent by the confederacy?"

"My lord, the capital was too busy setting up for the Confederacy festival. However, these two pegasi were a part of the group of Basil." The pony that came to them looked them over.

"What are you waiting for?" he said to the pegasi. "You'll freeze out here without a coat. Come inside my house. They were brought inside a large stone fortress. The inside of the fortress was insulated to keep the warmth in. They were brought to a dining hall. The decorations on the walls included various shields and red banners. "So, you are from Basil's group? What are your names?"

"Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy." Rainbow replied as she and Fluttershy were finally warming up.

"Well, my name is Alvhest. I am the monarch of the Icerim ponies."

"Hello." Fluttershy stated.

"Can you tell us about what this fighting you mentioned earlier?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Ah, yes. The conflict against the giants. There are two different types of giants. First, there are the frost giants lead by King Yotunhiem and the other group are the fire giants lead by King Muspell."

"What are about these giants?"

"First, off they're giant in size. Well, you'll know them when you see them." Then, a pony brought out several platters. "Ah, the dinner is ready." Each platter had some roast mutton, some smoked salmon, and some flatbread with lingonberry jam. Each was also given a cup with ale in it. "Shall we dine?" Of course, the two weren't used to eating like kings (or their case, queens).

"Okay. I guess." So they ate and drank with the king and his bride. They were given a warm place to sleep for the night before they began their military places tomorrow. The night past them by.

(Music Fades)

The morning came. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy got up and ate breakfast. They put on their coats and head to the barracks of the Valkyrie. They saw a legion of Valkyrie rush out. They wore silver armor for their bodies and their wings. They also carried sabers. After farther notice, all of the valkyrie soldiers were female.

"Hey." Rainbow Dash shouted. One of the valkyrie soldiers stopped to listen. "What's going on?"

"One of the scouts had detected the presence of frost giants." the valkyrie replied. "If you are the pegasi we were hearing about, then get in your armor and help us fight."

The valkyrie flew off and another came and gave Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy their armor. It looked like the standard armor with the addition of a winged helmet. The center of the helmet was the symbol that appeared as their cutie mark. They put on the armor and followed the valkyrie. As always, Fluttershy was very nervous about combat.

After moving away from the town, they came across the frost giant that was wandering around. The armor of the frost giant was made completely from ice crystals. The helmet was round in shape and had two horns. It did not cover the lower part of the face. One could see the giant had dark blue skin and a short light blue beard. It wielded an axe and a shield also made of ice crystals. The markings on the shield featured two spirals. The one on top went clockwise. The one on the bottom went counter-clockwise.

"Ha, he doesn't look that tough." Rainbow Dash stated. "I can take him on." She rushed out there.

"Wait, Rainbow…" Fluttershy tried to stop her. But she was late. Rainbow Dash already was close to him.

"Hey, you over here." The frost giant looked at Rainbow. "You think you are all that. Well, bring it." The frost giant walked over to Rainbow Dash. She realized the frost giant was as tall as two-story building. "Ha, I have faced bigger foes." She flew up. "If you wanna fight, then bring it!" Rainbow Dash was trying to provoke it. The giant was annoyed. Rainbow Dash turned around to her comrades. "You see that, he is speechless." The giant just lifted his hand.

"Idiot." he stated. He flicked away Rainbow Dash with his index finger; this sent Rainbow flying and crashing through a tree and into a snow bank. When she got up, he eyes were derpy for a moment. A valkyrie soldier facehoofed. This was due to Rainbow Dash's arrogance and lack of common sense. "If there are more stupid, pegasi come and show yourselves." Fluttershy went out to Rainbow Dash to help her up. "Just one other?"

"Excuse me, Mr. Giant. Why did you come here?" Fluttershy asked him.

"So, you wish to talk. I am here to patrol the area for hostile ponies."

"Why must you do harm to ponies?"

"If I do not follow those orders too, I will be punished."

"But doesn't sound unusual for the orders to be given?"

"How stupid of a question is that?" the valkyrie said to herself.

"Come to think of it." the giant stated. "Since my lord is just, it does sound very awkward to give an order like that. I don't know why he would do that."

"How come?" Fluttershy asked.

"My lord, King Yotunheim, has been acting rather strangely."

"Can't we just talk to him? It might help." The giant thought.

"Well, we can benefit from this. But since you are ponies, my kind might think you are the enemies."

"But we (Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy) were not involved in the first place."

"You have a point. I can take you to see my lord."

"Thank you."

"By the by, I am Isjotuns."

"I'm Fluttershy." So, the giant had to stealthily bring Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy to the king.

**Note:** The frost giants and fire giants are also from G1. However, they had a different name (ice ogres and lava demons, respectively) and different design; they were obviously much smaller in size.


	21. Arrival at the Ice King's Palace

Arrival at the Ice King's Palace

Isjotuns arrived at the kingdom of the ice giants. The city was very large obviously. The town reflected the feel of the Norseman. The houses were made of ice crystals and the temperature of the air was very cold.

"Home sweet home." he stated. "We have arrived." Rainbow Dash's head stuck out from underneath Isjotuns' right armpit. She coughed a bit.

"Man, you pits stink." Rainbow Dash replied. "Haven't you ever heard of deodorant?"

"Deodorant? What's that?"

"No offense, but your pits smell like a rotting carcass." She turned to the giant's left armpit. "How are you doing Fluttershy?" Fluttershy at first didn't respond. "Fluttershy?"

"It's dark… hairy… smelly…" Fluttershy replied. Then, she laughed a bit starting to go nuts.

"I think you traumatized her from your stinky pits." Rainbow Dash flew over to his other pit to Fluttershy. "Fluttershy snap out of it." She slapped Fluttershy, and then she got back to normal. "It's okay, we just need to be in her a little longer."

"But wasn't it your idea to hide in his pits?"

"Never mind that."

"We need to get in the palace still." Isjotuns explained.

"Then, what are you waiting for? Can you move faster?"

"Okay." Finally, after waiting for some time hiding in the realm of Isjotuns smelly pits. He finally arrived in the palace. "We are inside; you can come out now." The two ponies left the pits and were in the grand hall of the king's palace. Although made of ice, the town and palace's ice was many different colors. The walls were decorated with giant swords and shields. (They were gigantic even for the giants.) There was a red carpet leading up to the king's throne. A frost giant was sitting in the throne.

The giant had blue royal robes on him. He had a golden crown on his head and had black shaggy hair. Like Isjotuns, he had dark blue skin. There was a sword next to him. Fluttershy had prepared for a diplomatic meeting.

"You." the king said. "What have you brought me?"

"My lord, these are diplomats from Coltabasso." the king stood up.

"WHY DID YOU BRING ME THEM!"

"Because we could bring an end to the fighting."

"TBPPPT. We cannot stop the fighting until Icerim is ours. Unless, they are here to surrender it now." the king then sat back down. "You may speak ponies." Rainbow Dash was upset at this. Fluttershy stopped her.

"I'll handle this." Fluttershy said to Rainbow Dash. She went forward.

"Well…"

"I am Fluttershy. I am here to discuss the way to stop the fighting."

"The only way to stop the fighting is signing over Icerim to us."

"Isn't there another…"

"NO! Either that or the fighting continues."

"How can anyone be this…" Fluttershy thought. She turned to the king. "Can I have a minute?"

"Go ahead but make it quick." Fluttershy returned to the group.

"This isn't as good as I hoped."

"Well, it is my turn to…"

"No, wait Rainbow Dash." Isjotuns stated. "We don't want to make enemies of the Confederacy and the Kingdom of frost giants."

"Hmmph."

"But the king is acting very unusual. Fluttershy, can you ask him what's wrong?"

"Okay, I can try." Fluttershy replied. She flew up to the king again but this time she noticed the picture of the king behind him with white hair. "Your majesty, I have a question."

"What is it?" the king stated.

"Just curious, when did you dye your hair black?" That took the king by surprise.

"Uh, well… uh…" The king was getting rather nervous.

"Well…" Fluttershy was getting angry. Rainbow Dash and Isjotuns was noticing the nervousness of the giant from the situation.

"YOU IDIOT! I ALWAYS HAD MY HAIR THIS WAY!" Now, Fluttershy was now furious. She, also, noticed that the throne was starting to melt underneath him.

"WELL… THAT'S NOT WHAT THE PORTRAIT BEHIND YOU SAYS… IMPOSTER!" The giant looked back and saw the portrait. "AND THE THRONE WOULDN'T MELT FROM UNDERNEATH YOU!" Isjotuns drew his blade and Rainbow Dash her spear.

"WHERE IS MY FATHER?" Isjotuns shouted. Rainbow and Fluttershy were surprised about the whole thing with Isjotuns being the son of Yotunheim.

"You are the son of King Yotunheim?" the giant asked. "Hpmh. I will enjoy bringing an end to you." Then, the giant grabbed the blade and drew it from the scabbard. "For you know too much." He slammed his fist against Fluttershy and sent her flying. Isjotuns caught her.

"Fluttershy, you okay?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Fluttershy replied. They turned to the giant. Isjotuns charged into battle against the imposter. Rainbow Dash followed suit. The giant noticed Rainbow Dash and bunted her away. Then, he clashed with Isjotuns. Fluttershy summoned Ifrit to come out. Ifrit was still the same size. Because the size of aeons are proportional to the size of the summoner, Ifrit was small compared to Isjotuns.

"Mi'lady. You need something?" Ifrit asked.

"Yes, can you help my friends?"

"Which one is the one you are talking about?"

"Um… The one that doesn't have the black hair."

"Got it." Ifrit went into battle. Rainbow Dash was striking at the giant's feet. The giant noticed again knocking Rainbow Dash to the ground. He was going to slam his foot down on her. At the last minute, Ifrit came and held up the giant's foot. His fire was lit in his hands but did not affect the giant. "RAINBOW DASH! GO! IFRIT CAN'T HOLD THIS FOREVER!" Rainbow Dash saw what happened. Ifrit kicked Rainbow Dash and got her out of the way. Ifrit was later crushed by the giant's foot.

"NOO!" Ifrit's pyreflies (which appear as orbs of light with a comet-like tail) split apart from each other and flew off. Fluttershy was depressed and angry. She forgot the fact that Ifrit (and all other aeons) can't really die.

Filled with rage, she charged into battle with her staff in hand. Without knowing it, she had summoned Shiva. The aeon used its power to amplify Fluttershy's attack by adding spikes made of ice on her and her staff. She struck the giants ankle and it severely damaged the giant and the attack deep freezed the ankle.

"AHHH! THE COLD, IT BURNS!" the giant shouted. Isjotuns struck him down with his blade. "How is this possible?" the giant collapsed to the ground returning to his original form. His original form had red skin and black shaggy hair.

"He was a fire giant?" Isjotuns stated. "If that is true, then that means my father was kidnapped by the fire giants and they have been manipulating us. I will inform the troops." He left the room.

"Wow, what you did back there." Rainbow Dash said to Fluttershy. "I didn't know you had the nerve to do that stunt."

"I didn't know either." Fluttershy replied. "But now we need to help the frost giants get their king back. How are we going to do that?"

"Perhaps, I can be of assistance." Shiva stated.

"Huh, where did that come from?"

"I'm over here." The two turned to the voice and they saw a beautiful woman with blue skin. She appeared to have long light blue dreadlocks. She was also wearing a blue silk cloak.

"Who and what are you?"

"I am the aeon, Shiva. I have the power of the fire giant's weakness, ice. I noticed you were charging in battle to avenge Ifrit. So, I aided in your attack."

"That explains a lot." Rainbow Dash said under her breath.

"You do realize that you can summon the aeons again, but they will need some rest."

"I didn't know that." Fluttershy stated.

"Also, the reason why Ifrit appeared so small was because you were small. If you want your aeons to be bigger, then you must get bigger yourself." Isjotuns returned with two pony sized belts in his hands.

"Here put these on." he said tossing the belts to them.

"What are these things?" Rainbow Dash asked as she put them on. Fluttershy did the same.

"You'll find out shortly." Then, the two ponies were engulfed in light when they came out, they noticed Isjotuns appeared to be their size.

"What the… Isjotuns had did you get smaller."

"Actually, it is not me who has gotten smaller. It is actually you, who has gotten bigger." He paused. "Now, we have a chance against King Muspell for misleading us."


	22. Rescueing Yotunheim

Rescuing Yotunheim

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, whom are giants, as well as Isjotuns and some others headed toward the kingdom of the fire giants. But along the way, they encountered some of the valkyrie force. The valkyrie force stopped as one of them flew to the two ponies.

"What are you heading?" the valkyrie asked.

"We were on our way to free Yotenheim." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Isn't the ice king already free, traitor?"

"Hey, we were not involved in the first place."

"Shut up."

"The king that was leading the frost giants was a fire giant imposter."

"Which means," Fluttershy stated nervously about the future events. "We have to go to the fire giant kingdom to free him. What are you doing?"

"Our king was kidnapped by the fire giants." the valkyrie said. "We are heading that kingdom to free him."

"Why not work together to achieve both our goals?"

"And work with the frost giants? Yeah right. The frost giants after getting their king back will abandon us."

"They are nobler than that." Rainbow Dash replied irritated.

"Enough arguing," Fluttershy butted in. "Apologizes for interrupting, but the more we stay here, the more likely the kings will be in danger." Both sides agreed with this.

"Fine." said the valkyrie. "But stay out of our way when we free Lord Alvhest."

The two forces went and then arrived at the fire giants' kingdom. It was a kingdom similar to that of the ice giants' kingdom except that the building were made of stone, primarily Basalts, Granites, Plagioclases, and other types of igneous rock. Unlike the areas around the kingdom the air was warmer; this has caused the valkyrie to slow down a bit. They were used to fighting the fire giants in cold regions.

"Do you have any idea to get inside?"

"No, I've never been here before."

"Well, how do we get inside?"

"Very carefully." Isjotuns replied.

"Now is not the time for jokes." Rainbow Dash explained. "We need to get in there now." So, the groups sneak into the fortress, stealthily.

The party of three, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Isjotuns were able to sneak inside the fortress prison. The walls of the prison were line with obsidian; needless to say, the prison only had torches as light. Inside these cells, they saw many a pony but not one was Alvhest. Many were underfed, others were sick, others were beaten, and others were just plain dead with no way to revive them; they were unable to be buried. This sight just was sickening to all three of them; Fluttershy didn't know who would do something so cruel.

"Where did all of these ponies come from?" Fluttershy asked Isjotuns.

"These ponies came from around the Confederacy. Some were even born here and never knew kindness." Isjotuns replied. "This is the reason why we frost giants fight the fire giants."

"Do they believe in a facist supreme race thing?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"In one word, yes."

"That's sick."

"How do we break them out?" She thought for a minute. "Oh yeah." She grabbed onto two of the bars and began to pull them apart. They were bending away from each other to the point where the prisoner ponies were able to slip through the bars. She turned to Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow Dash, can you escort them out of here?"

"I don't like passive roles, but I can." So, the three pried the bars to the prison cells open to release the ponies but as the last one was released. They saw King Yotunheim and locked up with King Alvhest.

"My lord." Isjotuns stated. Yotunheim looked toward the voice.

"My boy." Yotunheim stated. "You've come to save me?"

"Yes. I've come to set you free."

"Who are your friends?"

"Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. It's a long story but we should talk about that later."

"Ja, Skynd ved peisen gigantene finned et ut." Isjotuns and Fluttershy break open the prison cell. At that moment, the fire giants knew what was going on.

"The prisoners are escaping. Don't let them out." A fire giant shouted.

"Hurry, please leave before the exit is blocked." Fluttershy stated.

"But what about you?" Rainbow Dash stated.

"I and the aeons will hold them off. Then, I will take Muspell."

"No, let us do this together." Rainbow Dash turned to Isjotuns. "Isjotuns, make sure everyone gets out of here."

"Very well, I wish you luck." Everyone except Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash fled. The two of them headed toward the palace of the fire king. Fluttershy turned from being shy to becoming bold.

(Cue "Boss Theme" from Final Fantasy XII)

The two ponies finally reach the main hall. The main hall was similar to that of the ice king's throne room with the exception of being made of igneous rock. The walls were lined with granites. There standing in the room awaiting them was King Muspell, himself. He had fiery red skin and bright orange hair reflecting the color of lava. He was wearing a full suit of armor made of granite. It included a Norseman sword and shield; the helmet he wore had two horns on each side.

"So, this is my challengers." Muspell stated.

"So, you are Muspell." Fluttershy replied.

"You are a smart pony but it does not matter. You will die." He summoned his lava guard for armored guards appeared. "You ponies are nothing more than an inferior race."

"You are wrong, Muspell." Fluttershy stated.

"Then, prove it." Fluttershy summoned Shiva for this battle. Muspell sent his guards to attack. The guards swung their swords at Rainbow Dash but they were too slow to hit her. Rainbow Dash countered with her cross spear. Defeating one, the second one blocked the attack. Shiva launched her diamond dust technique at one of the giants that was charging at her. A blast of ice came from her hands; this engulfed the frost giant in a icy case. She stood there and when she snapped her fingers, the ice casing and the fire giant inside exploded.

Fluttershy was dealing with a fire giant of her own. She blocked several of the attacks of the fire giant attacking her. But when the fourth attack came, she was able to block it but her staff broke. She was forced to dodge and she countered with several punches; however, they were not very strong. She was knocked back at a fire giants backhand. She was up against the wall when she noticed a maul (warhammer) near her. As the fire giant charged at her, she grabbed the hammer and she slammed it against the giants' knees. Then, she struck the head. King Muspell summoned more guards to aid in battle.

"Fluttershy." Shiva stated. "It is up to you to face Muspell."

"Okay." Fluttershy replied a lot more nervous than before. Then, she went to engage King Muspell.

"You have come to face me at last." Muspell said to Fluttershy. "Ponies are inferior to giants and only deserve to die because they are no more than weaklings."

"I may be weak in strength, but I am strong in the heart." Fluttershy replied.

"We will see in this battle which race is the more superior race." Muspell unsheathed his obsidian blade and he charged at Fluttershy. She charged as well. The collided at the center of the room determined to win. They attacked and defended against opponent's attacks. They did take damage from each other. Near the end of the duel, Fluttershy was able to disarm Muspell with her fake attack. Then, she attacked with full force knocking him down with a lethal wound with the blade at the end of her hammer which she didn't know about at the time.

(Music Fades)

Fluttershy walked up to the now dying Muspell and looked down on him. She was angry at him showing no pity on him.

"You have slain me." Muspell stated. "Do you have any pity on a dying soul or any remorse?"

"You are the most sickening giant I have seen." Fluttershy replied. "Because of your malevolent acts, I have no regrets on my actions today." Muspell perished afterwards. Near his body a dark pink orb appeared: The element of cruelty. Fluttershy was nervous about picking it up but did. She put it in the pack to take back to the Professor when she would get back to Coltabasso.

To summarize what happened next, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash returned to their normal size. Fluttershy was given the maul as a gift of gratitude. The Icerim ponies and the frost giants had signed a truce between the two factions, so they can coexist at the region. Then, the two pegasi headed back to Coltabasso.

**Note:** As you remember, Fluttershy's classes are summoner and white mage. White Mages are not allowed to carry bladed weapons. So, the weapon that will have a higher attack without breaking this rule, would be a warhammer. Afterwards, Fluttershy did remove the blade.

**Note:** Just because Fluttershy has a warhammer, do not necessarily make her a heavy hitter. The maul part is just describing the shape of the hammer. In which it looks similar to a sledgehammer.


	23. Confederacy Union Day

Confederacy Union Day

It was Confederacy Union Day at last. The streets were filled with color as a ridiculously huge, city-sized party occurred. Twilight Sparkle and Basil, along with the other ponies walked through the streets along with the fillies. Ina and Nene were amazed about Oichi's cutie mark (as seen in chapter 18). While they were moving within the square, a carriage appeared at the square.

"The confederate king has arrived." a random pony had stated. The ponies that were not a part of Twilight's group kneeled. The door to the carriage opened and appeared a gray unicorn with yellow eyes and a blonde mane and tail. (Take a wild guess whose reincarnation he is.) He was wearing a royal red robe. He looked at the ponies and lifted his brow.

"Hey, you ponies." he stated. "I don't recognize you ponies. Who are you?"

"I am Twilight Sparkle." Twilight replied.

"I am King…" he noticed a quarter on the ground. "Oh look, a quarter." He picks it up and puts it in his pack. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, I am King Muto. The leader of the Confederacy."

"If you are a king, what is the government like this?"

"The Confederacy is made up of several nations. The nations have their own set of laws and styles of government. There is a document known as the Constitution of Confederacy which states the laws that are common throughout the land. There is also a Federate Parliament which has elected members."

"Then, what does the king of the Confederacy do?"

"The royal house, which I'm a part of, plays as a referee."

**Note:** The real world nation that has a closest example of this type of government would be Germany. It has a federal parliamentary republic.

"Okay."

"Well, I have some advisors." He looked up. "I don't know why I need… Is that a bluebird flying?" The king went to go after it.

"Your highness?" a voice stated. "Who's out there?" But when he spoke it sounded familiar.

"Some pony named Twilight Sparkle."

"Twilight Sparkle, is this a joke?"

"No."

"Who are you?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight, is that really you?" the voice asked.

"Yes, why?"

"It's been ages, Twilight." What came out… was Spike. He was a pony-sized dragon now. He still had purple scales and green spines. Only his voice was lower and deeper.

"Spike?"

"Yes, Twilight. It's me, Spike." Twilight hugged Spike and introduced him to Basil.

"I remember hearing about Basil but never met him until now."

"You want me to get you something?" Basil asked.

"You don't have to." stated Spike.

"No, I insist."

"Well, a guess a ruby will do."

"On my way." Then, Basil went away to the gem market to get it. While, he was doing that the others were talking to Spike about their experiences.

"That makes perfect sense, now."

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you here."

"I'm at least 700 years older but I'm still young." He remembered something. "I have kept track of your descendants." He brought out a scroll with 700 years worth of generations; the ponies looked at it but were surprised that Applejack was not listed.

"Hey, where am I at?" Applejack asked Spike.

"You suddenly disappeared one day. But at least I know you are alive." Spike thinks Applejack had found the fountain of immortality.

"Oh, still what about Applebloom?"

"Don't worry, I made sure I got every member of each of your families." He pulled out another scroll. They looked at it. Rarity was surprised to find a fact on Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy," Rarity stated. "I didn't know you were a part of the noble house of Saddlebury."

"Yeah, I really don't want to talk about that." Fluttershy responded. "My brother was the heir to the title."

"That makes you, nobility." Fluttershy sighed.

"Can we talk about this later?"

"Okay."

Meanwhile, Basil was getting stuff for the Confederacy Union Day dinner at his house. His father was going to be there. He exited the inner wall of the city into the rural area of the metropolis. There were several farms in the rural area; he was in the eastern province where they grew oats, wheat, and barley.

"Now, what to get to make the bread?" Basil thought. "I guess I can make some bread from wheat and I'll get some extra wheat grains and take them to the brewery." So, Basil purchased the wheat and was heading back into town while he noticed white tents forming a camp. Curious, he went to the camp; he was shocked to find it full of wounded soldiers. "What happened, soldier?" The soldiers turned to him; they tried to salute him but some were too injured to do so.

"Sir, we were engaged with Tirac's forces and suffered a major defeat." A soldier replied. "We were forced to come here for medical aid."

"Which unit are you from?"

"Infantry Unit 862" Basil remembered that his long-time friend was in that unit.

"Where is my friend, Cavalier?" The soldier sighed.

"I'm sorry, sir. He perished during the fight." Basil started to cry.

"Cavalier…" Basil paused. "Can this day get any worse?" A messenger came through the gate of the outer wall; he was in a panicked state.

"Sir… Sir…" the messenger shouted. "Us… And… Tirac… And…" Basil slapped him.

"Calm down, what is the matter?"

"Tirac has assembled a huge force, sir."

"And…"

"He plans to invade Coltabasso." This shocked Basil and got him worried.

"Listen up, all of you!" Basil stated. "Is there anyone still able to fight?" Some ponies raised their hooves. "Good, I need your help. We need to get the injured, mares, and children inside the inner wall. We need to assemble a volunteer force to protect Coltabasso."

"What can I do, sir?" the messenger asked.

"I need you to sound the alarm to warn them of the incoming invasion." He turned to the rest of the troops.

"I want trenches built within these grounds and all nearby allies to know as well. I want all able-bodied stallions to hold off the incoming attackers. Hurry, we don't know how soon Tirac is going to get here." They assembled trenches (similar to the ones built in the American Revolution). A set of troops built a trench on the outside of the wall. It had a line of stallions and an officer. Not all the trenches were finished in the outer wall.

From the eastern field, Tirac's goblin troops appeared. They were organized in rows of five and armed with muskets equipped with bayonets. Following them was the artillery. This was visible at the time. They prepared to fire. The stallions prepared to fire.

"READY!" shouted the officer. The stallions held guns up and equipped the bayonets; at the same time, the goblins got the guns up. "AIM!" The ponies aimed their guns; as did the goblins in the front. "FIRE!"


	24. Battle of Coltabasso Pt 1

Battle of Coltabasso: Part 1

Meanwhile, it the city there were many ponies celebrating the holiday, blissfully unaware on the chaos that was about to occur. Over with the main six, they were chatting about various things like learning about what Spike did for the past 700+ years.

"I wonder what's taking Basil so long," Twilight stated. "I'm starting to get worried."

"Relax, Twilight." Spike stated. "With Basil's skill, I'm sure he'll be fine." But at that moment, Pinkie's pinkie sense went off. Her whole body started to shake.

"Uh oh." Pinkie said. "I think a duzee is coming up."

"Probably." Twilight Sparkle replied.

"It's not like something bad is about to happen." the king stated. Then, they all heard explosions. That got everyone's attention. "What was that?"

"That sounded like gun fire."

"Maybe they are testing the fireworks." The explosions occurred again but not all together.

"Why would ponies test fireworks?" Then, they heard a siren. Then at that point, ponies began to panic.

"HOLY SHIT! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" he turned to Spike. "GET THE ARMY IN THERE NOW!"

"Yes sir." Spike replied. He ran to get the army out there. "Where do you what them to go?"

"Have them go toward the gun fire."

"Got it."

Now, Twilight we need to get the girls to…" he looked around. "Uh, Twilight?" Little did they know, Twilight was rushing toward the battle ground. She knew that Basil was in grave danger. The other ponies began to chase after her.

Near the area of battle, Basil's crew was not finished making the trenches when he heard the guns. He had the ponies build for their lives. They heard the guns firing from both forces firing at each other. They heard the cannon firing and their shots hitting the outer wall. The bricks that made up the wall were beginning to fall out of place. Basil drew his sword.

"Stallions. Get into positions." Basil shouted. The stallion platoons, most of which were volunteers, loaded their muskets and armed the bayonets. A messenger came.

"Sir, the front line can't hold much longer." The messenger stated. "And Tirac's forces have been seen sailing along the coastline."

"Warn the Coltabasso navy."

"Yes, sir." the messenger ran off. At that moment, he heard the siren. It was a relief that the volunteers heard this because aid from the army was on their way. Another messenger arrived.

"Sir, the army from Saddlebury has received the news and is currently on their way. Also, the army at Ponydale is also on their way."

"Excellent. What we need to do is hold off the enemy until they arrive." Then, a mighty rumble came as the volunteers saw the outer wall crumbled before their eyes. The front line was about to break. "Front line! fall back." The front line retreated to take cover behind the trenches. Behind the lines of enemies, he noticed dual horns (grey creatures with a peach-colored horn pointing forward on each shoulder) pulling the artillery for Tirac's forces. The artillery consisted of James rifle cannons and farther back was the mortars. He saw there were causalities on both sides. "Get the medics out there to help the injured." The medics rushed out to aid the injured.

The medics headed out. The enemy lines advanced as the volunteers fired upon the enemies. Some of the enemies fell to the ground after being hit with the shots. The enemy line continued to advance, stopping to fire. From the fire, several of the volunteers fell. The cannons fired upon the volunteers. One of the volunteers looked up and his head was blown off by a cannon shot. Unknowingly to the volunteers, on the inner wall 20-pounder Parrott rifles rolled into position.

"FIRE!" shouted an unknown voice. The cannons on the walls fired canisters upon the enemies. The canisters disintegrated as it came out hurling the balls toward the enemies, defeating the enemies that weren't shot down earlier. The first enemy line broke. Basil looked back and saw his friends coming to save the volunteers. They also saw the support from the army causing a boost in morale. The second and third lines of enemies began to advance.

"Twilight, what are you doing here?"

"I came to help you, Basil." Twilight stated.

"Can you hold that thought?" he turned to the volunteers. "Troops advance." he turned back to Twilight. "Okay. It was a good thing you and your friends came. Many of the officers are away."He turned to all of them. "Consider yourselves officers in this battle. Can you show the officers who are away what you can do?"

Applejack was put in charge of the artillery units. Rarity was put in charge of the infantry units. Twilight was put in charge of the magic units. Rainbow Dash was put in charge of the pegasi units. Pinkie was put in charge of the light infantry units. Fluttershy was put in charge of supply and medical units. Basil would help them out as well as helping with cavalry. (Ponies use chocobos as mounts.) A messenger appeared.

"Commander," the messenger stated.

"What is it?"

"Tirac has created a third theater. Your father and his mighty cavalry are fighting in that theater."

"I need to help him; he is the commander."

"No, he stated that this was your battle. He placed you as the commander." A weight he never imagined was put on his shoulders as well as the other six. The fate of the Confederacy was now in their hooves.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile over at the enemy camp, Tirac was watching the battle at a safe distance. A servant whom was a pony poured him a glass of wine. A goblin messenger came up to Tirac.<p>

"What is it?" Tirac asked.

"My lord, our scouts have detected a strong magical presence in the battlefield." Tirac was interested.

"Which theater is it coming from?"

"From the northern theater, there are two different ones. One is coming from a purple unicorn."

"I remember that pony, she and her posse had taken my hostages away. Where is the other source?"

"It is coming from Basil XIV. I'm starting to think that is the item you are looking for. Do you want us to lure him out?"

"First, where is his father?"

"He is currently fighting in the Western theater. Do you want us to attack using artillery?"

"No, the artillery should stay on the task." Tirac grabbed his halberd. The blade was made of the mythril. The mythril looked like glass; however, it was truly a metal, it was the strongest metal in existence. The handle of the halberd was made of moonstone. The halberd was enchanted so only he can wield it. "As for Basil's father, I will deal with him myself. That alone, will get his son to come and face me." He, then, charged into battle heading to the western theater of battle.


	25. Battle of Coltabasso Pt 2

Battle of Coltabasso: Part 2

** Note: **During the previous chapter, the boss theme from FFX aka "Enemy Assault" was playing in the background. But because the music was appropriate for the current setting I'm deciding to play it now.

The once beautiful and bountiful farmlands of the Northern rural area of Coltabasso have now become nothing more than a bloody battlefield. It was now a scene of war. The battle appeared to be in a stalemate. Each side had 200+ causalities in all theaters. In the northern theater, the area where the main six are, the enemy mortars had gotten in range of the inner wall and began to fire.

"Keep up the defense." Applejack stated. Then, she noticed the mortar shots coming. "Take cover." Some of the ponies got hit when the shots fell on top of the wall. Applejack got out of cover. "Is everyone all right?"

"Some of the ponies are dead, mam." a cannoneer stated. Applejack looked nervous.

"We need to stop those mortars before they get another chance to fire."

"Some of the cannons lost their wheels, mam." She literally dropped her rifle on the ground below and picked up the cannon which weighed about 1,726 pounds. (Applejack has a ridiculously high strength score.)

"Load it." The cannoneers began to load the cannon.

"But what about aim?"

"I'll take of that." Applejack aimed the cannon. "FIRE!" The cannons fired; Applejack was knocked back. The shots that were fired from the cannons were launched toward the artillery. Applejack's shot hit one of the mortars. The enemies noticed the Applejack artillery aiming at them so the cannons began to fire at the fort's artillery. Rainbow Dash saw this as an opportunity.

"PEGASI, ADVANCE UPON THE ARTILLERY!" Rainbow Dash shouted. She drew her cross spear. "CHARGE!" The screaming pegasi followed her through flight toward the artillery. They reached the artillery and engaged them in hand-to-hand combat. Rainbow Dash's unit won that fight.

"OH CRAP!" shouted a soldier at the edge of her unit. Then, a halberd came and speared his throat. The spear was pulled out by Tirac. The soldiers noticed Tirac and were terrified. Two of them charged at him with the muskets.

"Pathetic." Tirac stated. Then, he noticed one was trying to shoot him from behind. As the pony from behind fired, Tirac cut his halberd down behind him and cut the bullet in two; those two pieces struck the ponies that were charging at him. Before that pony got another chance to fire at Tirac, he was cut down by him. Tirac turned around. The ponies facing him fired. Tirac twirled his halberd blocking every single one. "My turn." He casted 'Thundraga' frying every pony that fired at him; the pegasi retreated. Rainbow Dash was slightly intimidated.

"Hey, Tirac." Rainbow Dash shouted. Tirac noticed her.

"You!" Tirac replied. "I remember you."

"I can take you down any day."

"Is that so? Well, bring it." Tirac and Rainbow Dash clashed their spears. It appeared to be a tie; then the two landed in a deadlock.

"Like I said, you are not that tough."

"I was not at my full potential."

"What?" Before she could respond, she was disarmed. Tirac unarmed himself. He continued tio beat the living crap out of Rainbow Dash. She was beat up before her spear hit the ground. Tirac did a rear kick which sent her flying. Tirac came up to her and stretched her wings out. She was already in enough pain.

"Enough, that's how it done." Tirac continued to break both her wings though a might stomp of his hooves. Rainbow literally screamed in pain. Then, he just continued on his way leaving Rainbow Dash a bloody mess. Some of the soldiers she was leaded came back.

"Mam, are you okay?" a soldier asked. She could not respond even if she wanted to. The soldier picked her up and carried her off the battle field where she would later be treated by Fluttershy and the other medics. But we will deal with that later. Basil and Twilight were fighting next to each other. A messenger came to Basil.

"Commander, Tirac entered the field."

"Shit." Basil stated under his breath.

"He is attacking you father's unit."

"Father," Basil replied. "I need to save my father."

"Basil." Twilight stated. "Please, don't leave."

"I will be back."

"I know what you must do, but allow me this one thing."

"What will that be?" Twilight went up to him and kissed him on the cheek. This was a boost of motivation. "Be careful."

"I will, Twilight." Basil then thought to himself as he went to save his father. "Is it just me or am I beginning to think that Twilight has a crush on me?"

Fluttershy and the medics are on their way to Rainbow Dash's unit whom has retreated. The medics were treating the wounded. Then, Rainbow Dash came carried by a soldier.

"Rainbow!" Fluttershy shouted. "What happened?"

"I encountered Tirac." Rainbow Dash replied. "I lost the fight and my pride."

"Rainbow, you are going to be okay."

"I lost everything." Rainbow Dash began to cry. Fluttershy noticed a scar over Rainbow's eye. "Yeah, the scar is kind of hard to heal."

"My life is ruined."

"If it makes you feel any better." a soldier stated. "The scar makes you more badass."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, it even turns me on." (Apparently, that particular soldier has a fetish for mares with battle scars.) Fluttershy facehooved.

"Now is not the time for that kind of stuff." Rainbow Dash noticed that Nene was here. "Nene! What are you doing here?"

"I came to help the medics." Nene replied.

"You could get yourself killed."

"But I wanted to help Fluttershy."

"Nene, stay by some of the injuried over there." Fluttershy stated. She pointed to a soldier whom lost his left rear leg. He was on his safe from harm.

"Don't worry, Fluttershy. I'll help him." Nene went toward him.

"Are you sure she is safe?" Rainbow Dash stated.

"Don't worry, no pony would think about harming the medics."

Some enemies came up ready to fire. Fluttershy noticed them. She ended up summoning an aeon. A golem with glowing green came from the ground in front of them and blocked the shots. The golem was purely made of brown stone and soil. His was held together by vines as well as magic; he wielded a giant wooden club. He used the club to smash the enemies. He turned around to Fluttershy.

"Me… Titan…" he stated. "Me… earth aeon. Me… protect summoner."

"Thank you." Fluttershy stated. "Can you help us?"

"Me… help summoner. Me… fight… win for Fluttershy." Titan protected Fluttershy and the medical units for the battle.


	26. Battle of Coltabasso Pt 3

Battle of Coltabasso: Part 3

Basil ran across the battlefield dodging the gun and artillery fire. He finally arrived to the theater where his father was in.

"Father." Basil stated. "Father!" Eventually, he saw his father fighting Tirac. "FATHER!" His father noticed him.

"My boy…" he stated. Then, he got pierced through the heart by Tirac's halberd. His father collapsed to the ground.

"NO!" Basil ran over to his father. While, Tirac just looked at the scene. No one opposed Tirac. "Father, please stay with me."

"My son… I have lived on the battlefield and the battlefield is most likely the place we I will die." Basil Rodeloro XIII laid there. His son got him to cover. Then, he turned to face Tirac.

"TIRAC! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!"

"So," Tirac replied. "You have finally arrived. I thought you would do that."

"ENOUGH, TIRAC!" Basil was furious and charged at him with his sword and shield in hoof.

"Bring it." Tirac drew his halberd and fought Basil. He noticed the amulet on Basil's neck. After some time, Tirac was able to disarm Basil and pinned him down. "I can kill you here right now. But I have more important issues to handle." Using his halberd, he removed the amulet from Basil's possession. He handled it. "I see the seal has weakened."

"What seal?"

"The seal on the amulet; it has weakened revealing an element of chaos."

"WHAT?" Tirac got off of him.

"This amulet was a clever hiding spot. But the seal has weakened to the point to which it can be smashed…" Tirac lifted up the object. "Revealing the most powerful element of chaos." He slammed it down. "THE ELEMENT OF SCORN!" The seal was broken. The golden parts of the amulet disappeared as the green stone inside glowed brightly. Then, the chaos energy surged through it making it a blackish green orb. "At last, the orb is finally mine."

"Give that back. If that is the element of scorn, I need to get that to the professor." Tirac turned to him.

"I can but I am not going to. Things aren't as they appear, Basil. Besides, if I was you I'd be more focused on your father, right now. If you want to find me, go to the ruins of Ponyville. I will neither run nor hide." Tirac had teleported from the battlefield at that point. Basil had to turn around and attend to his father whom later perished.

Reinforcements arrived from Saddlebury and Ponydale for the Northern and Western theaters. Reinforcements arrived from Kitsunejima for the naval theater and ultimately the battle was won. However, it came with a very high cost. At least 1000 ponies were killed that day. Whoever was healed was healed by the medics with the aid of Fluttershy and Nene. Nene got her cutie mark which looked like a red cross. The main six and the three fillies survived.

**Note:** I just summarized the rest of the battle because I ran out of ideas and I needed to get the story moving.

That night, Basil was discussing what happened with the main six and the professor. Of course, they were too happy.

"You idiot," the professor stated. "I can't believe you lost the element of scorn."

"I'm sorry." Basil replied. "How was I supposed to know that was it."

"Professor," Twilight asked. "Can you calm down?"

"Well, I could." the professor explained and calmed himself. "Well, we can't change the past. We will just have to get the element from Tirac."

"Hello!" Rainbow Dash said. "Tirac kicked my ass. How are we supposed to fight Tirac?"

"Work together."

"Professor, is it necessary to have all six elements to destroy them?" Twilight asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. They will need to be together before they are able to be destroyed. I'm sorry. I wish there was another way." The ponies were upset. "However, I was able to make a device which will help us know who the bearers of chaos are." He pulled out what looked like an ipad.

"Professor, what exactly are the elements of chaos."

"They are the elements with are the polar opposites of the elements of harmony."

"So… the elements would include deceit, cruelty, despair, treachery, greed, and scorn?"

"Correct, we know that we have three of the elements of chaos: despair, deceit, and cruelty. We know that Tirac has the element of scorn." He pushed some buttons. "Let us find out who has the other two." The scroll pulled up the one who had the element of greed, Smokemane.

"Oh great." Rarity stated. "We have to fight him again?"

"Yeah." The scroll pulled up the one with the element of treachery, Kumiho.

"I remember him." Ina stated. "He betrayed our father and should be killed for his crimes."

"You guys, can get your revenge when we find him." Rainbow Dash stated. "But we don't even know where to begin looking." Then a messenger pony came in.

"Hello?" the messenger stated.

"Ah, yes." Basil stated. "You are the messenger I sent to get info on Kumiho. Any word?"

"I have good news and bad news."

"What's the news?"

"The good news is we found Kumiho."

"Great, what's the bad news?"

"He's heading to the valley of outcasts." Basil sighed.

"He probably thinks that no pony will follow him into that area."

"Why? How come? Why can't ponies go there?" Pinkie asked.

"A long time ago, a fearsome disease became a rampant epidemic in Equestria. No pony knows where it came from and the ponies that were infected were quarantined in that exact valley to prevent farther contamination."

"What did the disease do?" Twilight asked.

"It turned ponies into giant monstrous insects." Then, the ponies got scared. Rarity fainted.

"Drama queen." Rainbow Dash said under her breath.

"It is unknown whether or not the disease still exists." Basil continued. "That is why ponies are forbidden to enter."

"So, what do we need to do?"Twilight asked.

"We will need to race Kumiho to that region and defeat him before he is able to enter."

"Rainbow Dash, don't be reckless."

"Since, when was I ever reckless?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"A lot of times." Pinkie stated.

"Name one time."

"When you tried to pick a fight with a frost giant." Fluttershy bluntly stated. Regardless, of the pointless conversation that followed. The ponies made their way to the valley of outcasts weary about the disease that could still be around.

**Note:** At this point, you have about reached the halfway point of this fan fiction.


	27. Ponar

Ponar

The ponies were walking to the valley of outcasts. As they got closer to the valley, the more humid the area got. They ended up going into a temperate rainforest-like region. The trees were of moderate height and had broad leaves.

"Oh, it's rather humid here." Rarity stated. "Are you sure we aren't in the tropics?" Basil turned to Rarity.

"If we were in the tropics…" Basil replied. "You would be seeing flowers and vines everywhere and we would be in rhino territory." He looked back. "We're getting close. Put your masks on." The ponies put their masks on. The masks resemble that of medical masks used in surgery. The ponies continued through the forest. Eventually, they had arrived at a section of the forest that was covering a valley. "We have arrived. Right now, we rest."

"Finally…" Rarity collapsed. Fluttershy was getting scared when she heard animal sounds.

"Guys…" Fluttershy explained. "I don't like this." She got spooked when a giant bug came walking through. Rainbow Dash went to her aid.

"Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash stated. "I'll protect you against…" A giant shield shaped insect with six legs appeared. "that thing." She, then, drawn her cross spear. The insect, seeing Rainbow Dash as a threat, reared up, aimed its abdomen at Rainbow Dash, and fired out a rancid brown liquid at her. "Is that… shit!" Rainbow Dash got hit; Fluttershy did not. Due to the distraction, she lost focus and the bug got away. Rarity came up.

"Rainbow Dash?" Rarity asked. She smelled the awful scent; she covered her nose. "Uh, you stink very bad." Fluttershy covered her nose after smelling it.

"Hey, I don't stink. That bug ran away."

"Not your skills, Rainbow Dash. You smell horrid; you're covered in liquid poo."

"That's not poo, Rarity." Twilight explained. "That is the liquid used in the defensive mechanism of the giant stinkbug." Twilight smelled it and covered her nose. "And it smells awful."

"How do I get rid of it?" Rainbow Dash asked Twilight rather annoyed.

"You can clean of the liquid but you can't remove the smell. I'm sorry but you are going to stink for a few days." Rainbow Dash was irritated.

"But why does it look like shit?"

"That came from the giant brown stinkbug."

"Enough with the poopie jokes, already please?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I'm going to rest." Basil stated. "If anyone wants to go in the valley, I won't stop you. I'll catch up."

"Lazy ass." Rainbow Dash stated under her breath.

"Basil?" stated a voice. Basil paid attention.

"Who's there?" Basil stated.

"It's me, Ponar." the voice said.

"Ponar, is that really you? Come on out here." Then, walked out a bronze colored earth pony; it was as big as Celetsia with yellow eyes. It was heavily built, muscular, and robust. There was a bright red wolf head as a cutie mark. "Ponar, it really is you."

"Good to see you again, Basil."

"How's life treating you?"

"I'm doing fine. I was on break, so I decided to come see you. I hope I'm not rusting up."

"Earth to Ponar," Twilight stated. "Ponies don't rust."

"Should I tell them or should you?" Basil asked Ponar.

"Tell us what?"

"Ponar is not a pony."

"Yeah right."

"What's your name?" Ponar asked.

"Twilight Sparkle."

"Okay, Twilight Sparkle. Can a pony do this?" Ponar jumped into the air. He literally transformed into a robot. The robot looked humanoid; he was slender in build. There was a spike on his shoulders. His mane came out to be his sword. The tail turned into the scabbard for his sword.

**Note:** The fans of Beast Wars would recognize the wolf head as the symbol for the Maximals faction.

"What the…" Everyone except Basil was surprised.

"What the hell are you?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"Me?" Ponar replied. "I am a transformer."

"What's a transformer?"

"Transformers are an organic sentient species from Cybertron that resemble robots and other types of machinery. They, also, have an ability to shape shift into anything they scan."

"Prove it." Ponar brought out a little transformer which looked like a little organic junk pile. It scanned Rainbow Dash.

"Name: Rainbow Dash." The transformer stated. "Species: pegasus, Gender: Female, Home World: Equestria, Unusual Features: faded scar over left eye. Transforming now." The thing jumped up into the air and transformed into Rainbow Dash down to a T.

"Son of a…"

"Told you." Ponar transformed back to his regular form. But he bumped his head on a low-hanging branch, his head vibrated. "What is… going… ondfdsoanfckela?" The ponies were confused.

"Are you okay?" Of course, Ponar was not able to understand what Rainbow said.

"What are you saying?"

"What are you stupid?" Ponar does not understand it.

"Hold on," Basil stated. "I'll have a look." Basil tapped his left front arm with his front right hoof. Ponar nodded his head. Ponar brought his hands to his ears and brought them to his mouth. He afterwards curved them outward. "Okay, got it." He made a circle and curved hooves out of his mouth. Ponar pointed to an area behind his neck. Basil went toward the back of Ponar's neck.

"What's wrong with him?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"His internal translator is broken." Basil stated.

"Is that really important?"

"Yes. Without it, he wouldn't be able to understand us." At that point, Basil started to work on the translator.

"But we are speaking English."

"No, we are not."

"I thought we were speaking English."

"We aren't speaking English."

"But the audience understands us."

"That's because there is a translator within the fourth wall. Without it, all of the audience would hear is juat a bunch of random neighs and whinnies." Basil fixed the problem with the translator in the neck of Ponar. "It would be a shame if that had occurred, the fourth wall translator is a total bitch to repair."

"Thanks." Ponar stated. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yeah, we are looking for a kitsune that betrayed his kingdom and we are looking for him. Can you help us out?"

"Sure thing, buddy. I'll roll out and help." Ponar changed back to his pony form and headed out. "There are other ponies here as well. So, be careful." Ponar left.

"Wait, other ponies are here?"

"That doesn't sound good." Twilight Sparkle stated.

**Note:** The next chapter that will come up will be place before where Chapter 1"Across the Rift" currently is. After the new chapter 1 is put up; then the story will continue. Of course, the new chapter 1 was relatively short and created shortly after this chapter has been posted which will not be considered very long.


	28. Bumble

Bumble

The group was in the valley of outcasts roaming around looking for Kumiho. They were searching high and low hoping to find the traitor. But there was no luck finding him. Fluttershy was getting rather frightened by the forest as it was starting to get dark. Pinkie Pie comforted her.

"I'm getting scared of this forest." Fluttershy stated.

"Don't worry. Nothing in this forest is large and scary." Pinkie Pie replied.

"I hope you're right." They started to hear some rustling. "Or not." The ponies as they were walking by noticed puddles of liquid on the ground. They started to find lines on the ground next to the puddles. The ponies were sickened by this. Then, some of the stuff landed on Rarity's shoulder. She screamed.

"EW. EW EW EW!" she shouted. "Get it off! Get it off!" She panicked falling off course. Applejack got her and wiped the liquid off her. After looking at the liquid it appeared to look like cloudy drool. Rainbow Dash looked up and found several giant spiders looking at them. The green and brown spiders were covered in hair made for camouflage while standing still. Though the spiders were green, there were blotches of brown. That was not poo. The drool was coming out of their fanged mouths.

"Oh shit!" Rainbow Dash shouted. The group of spiders jumped down from the trees. They dodged the spiders falling. The spiders were in front of them and had their left flank. One of the spiders howled as the drool came out of their mouths. The spiders advanced on the group. One of the spiders cut and it jolted back. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Basil took this opportunity to strike back. Fluttershy went to summon an aeon to help them. A circle appeared out of mid-air. A first a lightning-bolt shaped horn appeared. Then, it vanished. The aeon was appearing to be held by Fluttershy through a bolt of lightning. Then, the aeon broke through. The aeon was a silver unicorn with a braided, dreadlocked mane. The horn was ivory and shaped like a lightning bolt.

"Ixion has arrived." the aeon stated. "This will be quite a shock for the enemies of Lady Fluttershy." Fluttershy was wondering how come he already knew her. The group fought against the spiders. Rarity was not able to touch them because they were bugs. A spider captured Twilight in a sindle of silk and Baisl cut her free and vice versa. The spiders were killed but the ones that weren't killed fled while they were wounded.

"Whoever helped us out." Fluttershy asked politely. "Can you come out so we can thank you?" At first no pony was responding. Then a pony's face appeared.

"You aren't going to hurt me?" the pony asked.

"We aren't." The pony came out. It appeared to be a pegasus; however, he had the wings of a wasp instead of a bird.

"Wow. Are you from outside the valley?"

"Yes, why?"

"I… I'm just so amazed that you guys exist." The pony went over to Fluttershy. "You have wings yet they are not like that of a butterfly. They are like that of a bird."

"So, I assume you've never seen a pegasus before." Rainbow Dash stated.

"What's that?" He noticed Twilight Sparkle. "This one has a horn on its forehead. Is this a relatively new breed of pony?"

"Settle down." Pinkie Pie stated. The pony turned to her.

"This pony doesn't have either wings or a horn. This is so fascinating. At first, I can only dream of ponies existing outside of the valley. And here is some standing before me."

"Easy, settle down." Fluttershy tried to explain. "Slow down. Can you tell us your name?"

"I am Bumble van Timidwing." the pony replied. "I am the descendant of the famous scientist, Chemist van Timidwing."

"What happened to you?"

"The insectum virus came around a long time ago and infected many ponies including my ancestor and we were all quarantined here. He went to his lab to find a cure and he did. The obvious side effect of the cure was permanently having insect wings." Bumble showed off his wings. "The males get from bee/wasp to dragonfly wings. Females got butterfly wings. At least, it was better than being a complete monster insect."

"How many of you guys exist?"

"Well, when the infection came at least 33% of the ponies were infected. Then, when the cure came about 20% ponies were saved. I learned from my ancestors that what was incorporated was a vaccine for a much more dangerous illness that was to come."

"What was that?"

"The 3.5 Virus. Don't ask what it does because it is just heinous."

"Okay." A messenger pony appeared with a message for the ponies. The messenger was more chibi in appearance and looked extremely feminine; he was a dude. He was coughing and he handed the message to Fluttershy. Bumble covered his mouth.

"Oh god. He's infected with the 3.5 virus." The messenger collapsed and Fluttershy opened up the message afraid of what it would say.

"Something horrible has happened." the note stated. "Ponies are starting to fall sick with some unknown illness. Their bodies become chibified and eventually appear as if they stepped out of the dreaded generation 3.5 show from hell. But not only that they also have gotten very sick as well; unfortunately, this thing has spread so much, the hospital workers now have to work 24/7 and still it's not enough. We, now, have reported causalities from this illness. Be very careful."

"What is this madness?" Fluttershy asked.

"That is the power of the 3.5 virus. We need to get the cure for the illness before the disease spreads to a point in which it cannot be stopped. We need to stop what could become a pandemic. Suddenly, Basil started to get sick for the bug.

"Twilight, I don't feel so good." Basil stated.

"Are you okay?" Twilight asked.

"It is the 3.5" Bumble stated. "We must get him to medical aid. The nearest health faculity is nearby. Follow me. I will go ahead and warn them about this next patient. I'll be back try not to get infected any farther." Bumble went away and came back. Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack were also infected as well. The three were taken to the hospital. He knew of a cure that his ancestor made for this incident but it was deep in the forest at his old laboratory. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Bumble went to get the cure. They needed to hurry to find it.


	29. Search for the Cure

Search for the Cure

"How come we aren't allowed to see the others?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Because they have caught the 3.5 virus." Bumble replied. "We are worried that you might catch it. Besides, we need to get the cure for it before they die."

"So, this thing can kill them?"

"Yes."

"What will they become?" Bumble sighed.

"It is best if I showed you." Bumble pulled out a picture and handed it to Rainbow Dash. "This is what they will become before the virus begins to kill them." Rainbow Dash looked at the picture in horror.

"No. NO. NOOO! OH MY GOD! MY EYES, THEY BURN!" She bonked her head against the trees.

"Stop hitting yourself, Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy asked. "You'll get a headache."

"So, where do we have to go?" Pinkie asked Bumble.

"We need to go to my ancestor's laboratory." he replied. "Although, his primary lab was in Tamblion (which disappeared with the city), he kept his personal projects in his lab in this valley. The problem is that the jungle is covering up the lab entrance."

"Is that the lab entrance over there?" Pinkie Pie pointed over to a large metal thing covered with moss. Fluttershy went up to it and saw the Van Timidwing family crest on it. The crest was described as an iron helmet with red banners on top of a black square. On the black square was a white bunny. Bumble walked up.

"The Van Timidwing and the Timidwing's family crest." Bumble stated. "This is it." He began to brush off the moss. He looked at Fluttershy who was helping him out. "For some odd reason, Fluttershy, you kind of look like one of my ancestors when she was young. I'm probably sure it is just a coincidence." The four got the door open.

"It's dusty and dark in there." Fluttershy explained. "Anyone have a light?" Bumble brought out a yellow mushroom. He shook it vigorously and then the mushroom began to glow. "That'll work." The ponies headed inside. The laboratory was old Much of the machinery was rusted over anyway.

"Look at all of this stuff." Rainbow Dash stated as she looked around. She saw various cannons and weaponry among other things.

"Some of this stuff was not used since the Great Pony War." Bumble stated.

"Great Pony War?"

"It was a series of civil wars that happened among the ponies after the fall of Equestria."

"How long did this war occur?"

"At least two hundred years. Then, again, I know little about the war itself." They walked until they finally approached the medical bay. There were two hospital beds in the middle of the room. On one of them was a red book with silver binding. "Ah ha." Bumble ran to the book and picked it up. "I found the medic book. In case, we can't find the cure for it. At least, we have the book that will show us how to make the cure."

"That is if you can make it out of here." a voice stated. The door shut behind them. "I never expected you to follow me in here."

"Wait, so. Who are you?" A taller red kitsune appeared wearing very dark samurai armor appeared.

"Kumiho." Rainbow Dash stated.

"So you do remember me." the kitsune replied. "It's a pity you will have to die here. But don't worry, I have some friends for you to die with." The kitsune tossed to them the three samurai fillies all of which were unconscious.

"Oichi, Nene, Ina!" The kitsune laughed. "You… you have gone far enough." Rainbow Dash drawn her cross spear.

"If you wish to die now, then so be it." Kumiho drawn his lance and activated some of the robots in the laboratory. The robot drones looked like boxy drones that moved on one wheel. However, they moved with must ease. The drones turned to face the ponies.

"This is for all the people you have betrayed and the ones you have harmed."

(Cue "Battle Theme A" from Final Fantasy II)

The droids charged at the ponies. Fluttershy summoned Titan to help aid her in battle. Pinkie Pie had drawn her knives out. Bumble preferred to fight bare hoofed. The drones brought out their daggers to fight. They tried to hit Rainbow Dash and Bumble but every single one of them missed. Rainbow Dash charged straight for Kumiho and he blocked it.

Pinkie Pie kept jumping up and down on top of the droids. Slashing them down before the droids got a shot at attacking. Fluttershy's aeon kept stoning the bots with rocks not weed. Fluttershy just hammers on the droids. Bumble just kept on punching and kicking them. This was going on while Rainbow was fighting Kumiho.

"You have done your people wrong." Rainbow Dash stated. "And what was in it for you?"

"Money, Wealth, Power, Everything." Kumiho replied.

"You had a family that cared for you." Rainbow Dash broke through his defenses. "And you were going to give that away for material gain." She, then, stabbed him in the heart and cut some of his major blood vessels. "You should know treachery is always a bad deal with those who care." Then, she managed to kill him. Kumiho the traitor was at last dead lying in a pool of his blood. He dropped a blackish-red sphere from his hands. She looked at it and picked it up. "So, this is the element of treachery."

"Rainbow?" Fluttershy asked while the ponies still had to handle the droids. "Can you give us a hoof?"

"I'm on it." Rainbow Dash went to shut off the droids using a switch he found on the wall. The droids shut off. The ponies were finally able to stop fighting for a bit to catch their breath. Pinkie Pie looked around and found the medicine cabinet. She went over and opened it up and saw several vials with a blue liquid in it. At that time, the fillies woke up.

(Music Fades)

"Rainbow?" Ina asked. "Where are we?"

"You don't need to ask that now." Rainbow Dash stated. "You're fine now."

"Bumble," Pinkie Pie asked. "Is this the cure?" Bumble looked at the vials and looked at the book.

"That's the cure." He turned to the ponies and split up the cure. "Rainbow Dash, head back to the hospital in your world and tell them we have found the cure. Take the fillies with you."

"Got it." Rainbow stated. Bumble handed most of the cure to Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, go take this to their hospital."

"Okay." Fluttershy replied.

"As for me and Pinkie, we will take this part of the cure to your friends."

To make a long story short: The 3.5 outbreak was prevented. The group was healed from their illness and the valley of outcasts was recognized as a kingdom of its own. You really don't want to know the new name it was given.


	30. Back to Memory Lane

Back to Memory Lane

Twilight Sparkle was feeling while at Basil's house. Applejack came up to her concerned about her and she told Basil about this. Basil decided that it was time to show them. He gathered the six ponies and took them to Ponyville. Well, at least what was left of it. Along the way to the ruins of Ponyville, the ponies passed Froggy Bottom Bog by accident. The ponies especially Twillight remembered when Twilight finally believed in Pinkie's pinkie sense.

"I'm starting to think this is a chapter that is going to be very nostalgic." Pinkie Pie stated breaking the fourth wall. Along the way, they noticed the foot prints of the hydra that chased them that episode.

They arrived in the ruins of Downtown Ponyville (the place where Friendship is Magic took place most of the time). The town held so many memories of the six ponies even though no one has lived there for at least three hundred years. Almost all of the buildings are nonexistent or unrecognizable; the river that had once flowed through the town has now dried up. The ponies went around looking for anything of their memories.

Pinkie looks around Ponyville and eventually arrives at what was Sugarcube Corner. The stone base is still standing there along with the post that held the cupcake sign. She looked around there and on the ground she found a rusted tuba on the ground. She imagined herself playing polka music like the time during the Parasprite Crisis. Pinkie Pie while imagining the polka music fell down. Her face landed in a patch of mushrooms.

"Oww." Pinkie Pie stated. The spores ended up getting in her nose and her eyes. "What is this?" She looked around and noticed the bags leaning on the wall began to move and talk to each other and Pinkie. "I don't know if what I am seeing is real or I'm high."

"What do you think?" one of the bags asked Pinkie.

"It seems real enough." Applejack got lost in a nearby forest. She was wandering around.

"I can't see a thing." she thought. Then, something hit her head. "What was that?" She looked at the object. It was an apple. "An apple? Wait, this is Sweet Apple Acres?" She looked around. The orchard grew into a forest of wild apple trees. "It's gotten so large." She just for good measures bucked one of the trees to see the apples fall. Just that one act alone was able to trigger many memories. She noticed a pile of rotting wood near one of the trees but she also noticed a faded red cloth. That was the Cutie Mark Crusader treehouse that she passed down to her little sister Applebloom. She continued out to where the field used to be. In the field of trees, there were laying on the ground were rusted rings that fit on a barrel. She remembered competing with Rainbow Dash for a silly title.

Rarity looked around everywhere but couldn't find her boutique anywhere among the ruined buildings and structures. She was about to give up then she tripped. "What in the world?" She tripped over a kitchen sink. "Where in the world did this kitchen sink come from?" She thought for a moment. "Oh yeah." She remembered the fashion show that destroyed her career and the one that redeemed her style. She too ended up in the same field Applejack was. She fell into a pit of mud. She got up to shake herself off but realized that she was at the place where she competed in the Sisterhooves Social race with her sister.

Rainbow Dash while flying around found the entire town was empty for at least hundred years. So, she wasn't expecting to find much. She found the hospital where she laid for a while after crashing into the ground. The hospital was not much more than a metal skeleton with random eroded objects. To her surprise, she found a costume hanging on a pole. She flew down to take a closer look. It was almost identical to the Mare Do Well costume her friends wore. For good measures, she put it on even though only the cape remained. She continued flying and landed in a random patch of land. This patch of land that she landed was the one she had working Fluttershy's cheering.

Fluttershy was walking around then she saw a statue of a rearing pony that was mossed up and tilted toward the north. On top of the statue was a phoenix that was molting. The bird looked like Philomena.

"Philomena?" Fluttershy asked the bird. But the bird flew off scared. Fluttershy was saddened to see the bird fly away. "I guess it wasn't Philomena. But looking in the distance, she saw a building that appeared to be a spa. She walked over to it. The griders were busted and the paint was gone as she took a peek inside. She saw one of the walls was broken and saw an empty tub. She remembered this was the spa that she and her friends hung out at when she had he moments of being a superstar. Also, through one of the broken out windows she saw Dragon Mountain where she stuck up for her friends against a huge dragon.

Twilight Sparkle looked around and found the library. It was the most intact of all of the structures. She saw that the wood itself had fossilized and turned into stone. The leaves were no longer there and the windows were broken out. She entered it even though there was no door preventing her entry. She had remembered her first sleep over there and when her friends were there when she went psycho

Basil was at the broken down town hall. The top dome had broken. He discovered white lily-like flowers with yellow specks on them near the base. He picked some. Twilight came up to him.

"Hey Basil. I was looking all over for you." Twilight stated.

"Yeah." Basil replied. Basil was now acting odd.

"I just wanted to thank you for bringing us here. Even though it is not much."

"You're welcome."

"You have been acting awfully odd recently. Can you tell me?"

"I can't."

"Tell me."

"I can't."

"Basil, why can't you tell me?" He turned to her with a gentle gaze in his eyes.

"Twilight," Basil stated. "I know that can't hold my feelings."

"Your feelings. What are you talking about, Basil?"

"My feelings for you."

"You had feelings for me?"

"Yes. It's very hard to confess. But truth be told I have fallen for you Twilight." Twilight found this as a shock. Twilight blushed from hearing this.

"Basil, I didn't know about this." Basil held Twilight's hoof with his.

"Twilight, I'm sorry for holding back my feelings from you, Twilight."

"Basil…" She got closer to Basil.

"Yes, Twilight?" They looked into each other's eyes.

"Thank you for telling me." Then, they closed their eyes and kissed. It was the one kiss that brought them together at last. The rose that is love had finally bloomed with that one kiss.

* * *

><p>Basil and Twilight were now happier than ever went around Ponyville to find the other five ponies. Basil was walking around. But instead of finding any of the five, he found Tirac waiting for him in the ruins.<p>

"It's about time you got here." Tirac stated to Basil. Basil gasped and he went for his sword. "Don't bother grabbing your sword. I didn't come here to fight. I came to talk." Basil paused.

"What do you want Tirac?" Basil replied.

"Remember what I said on the battlefield at Coltabasso, Basil?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"I know something that the confederacy doesn't know."

"I'm sure you do." Basil said sarcastically.

"This is serious, Basil. This involves the safety of the world."

"You're concerned about the world's welfare now? But you were the worst warlord in the Great Pony War."

"There were others worse than me, you know. For example, the Bloody Red Hare."

"Well, you have a point. Who doesn't despise him?"

"As we speak a hidden faction is at work." Basil is now curious.

"They are…"

"The death guard."

"What are they?"

"It is a group of very malevolent ponies."

"What makes them any different from you?" Tirac was getting irritated.

"As I want to conquer the world, this group wants to destroy it." Basil was slightly intimidated.

"I don't believe you."

"I know you don't, that is why I am not asking you to help me destroy them."

"Basil." Twilight stated. "Where are you?"

"I will make my leave." Tirac pointed to Basil. "Remember what I said Basil. This group I stated is very real. Just have to look for them." Then, he vanished. Basil went back to the group rather concerned.


	31. Basil, Twilight, and the Puppeteer

Basil, Twilight, and the Puppeteer

Applejack walked around the city getting things for the others. It was getting late and she started to head back to the house. Along the way, she noticed a light coming from an alleyway. Curious she went into the alleyway. She saw the bright light grow.

"What in tarnations…" Applejack stated as she got engulfed by the light.

* * *

><p>It was the next morning, the ponies were worried about Applejack.<p>

"Has Applejack come back yet?" Rainbow Dash asked Twilight.

"No, she hasn't." Twilight replied. "I'm getting worried." Basil came in.

"I found out about something." Basil stated. "There were several disappearances throughout Coltabasso. Ponies are vanishing without a trace."

"Are we to investigate this?"

"Yes. We were supposed to investigate this and find clues to the disappearances."

"We should head out soon."

"I'll stick with you, Twilight."

"All right." She turned to the ponies. "We need to find some clues be back here by sundown." So, the ponies went out. Basil and Twilight did work and returned to the house. When they got back, only Pinkie Pie was there.

"Pinkie, you're here." Twilight said. "Where are the others?"

"I don't know." she replied. "They haven't come back yet."

"Have you found anything yet?"

"Yeah, there is a shop that has been empty for a few days. Strangely, it was closed the same days as the disappearances."

"Which shop is that?"

"It happens to be Blocks and Bricks."

"Blocks and Bricks?" Basil stated. "That's Coltabasso's most famous toy shop."

"You know about it?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Yeah, and I know the owner of it: Crosswood Strings. It would seem to be a good idea to visit him."

"I don't know though." So, the ponies arrive at Blocks and Bricks. Like Pinkie said, there was no business going on. There were various toys on the selves because of the time of day. It was starting to get a little creepy.

"It appears to be an innocent toy shop." Then, Pinkie saw a jack-in-a-box. Then, she turned the crank.

"There don't seem to be anything wrong here." Then, when it popped Applejack appeared as the doll in the jack-in-the-box. "Holy crap." Twilight, Basil, and Pinkie Pie looked at it. "Applejack?" The doll didn't reply but Twilight was able to tell that the doll was Applejack.

"Applejack, what happened to you?" Twilight asked. Over on another shelf, Basil found a Rainbow Dash action figure.

"What the hell…" Basil replied. "Rainbow Dash is an action figure." Unforunately, Rarity was turned into a dress-up doll and Fluttershy was turned into a stuffed animal.

"Are our friends turned into toys?" Pinkie Pie asked. "This is flanked up."

"But I noticed something."

"What?" Twilight asked.

"His personal puppets are missing." Then, they saw a light that engulfed Pinkie Pie.

"PINKIE!" they both shouted. Then, they saw Pinkie Pie changed into a pony clown doll. They heard laughter that sounded like it came from a crazy pony.

"Who is that?" Twilight asked. A psycho pony came out and picked up the Pinkie doll. The psychotic pony was a tall red unicorn. His green mane was twisted as well as his smile. His cutie mark was a cross with strings coming down. It was blaringly obvious he has snapped.

"So…" he stated crazily constantly keeping a smile. "There are more ponies to play with."

"Who is…" Twilight asked.

"Holy crap, It's Crosswood. He's gone mad." Basil stated.

"You have a lot of nerve coming in my shop." He laughed like a maniac.

"What happened to you?"

"I bet you were the ones with my puppets. Where are my puppets?" He started a spell. "Where are my puppets?"

"Run for it!" Twilight and Basil ran out of the shop before the spell fired at them. The spell missed due to range issues. The two could catch their breath. "What the flank happened?"

"Does he normally act like that?"

"No."

"Then, how do we stop him from turning ponies into toys?"

"He did state 'where are my puppets?' So, maybe it has something to do with puppets." Then, a paper blew up to his face and it spooked him. "Get it off."

"Relax, it's just a paper." Basil felt a little stupid.

"Uh, I knew that." Twilight Sparkle grabbed the paper off his face and began to read it, and found a story that was fortunately relevant to their current situation.

"Crosswood Puppet Theater Show: Cancelled due to stolen puppets" She thought. Then, she replied. "Well, if he has a puppeteer cutie mark…"

"Which he does."

"That would explain why he'd go crazy."

"So, all we need to do is find his puppets and return them to him?"

"He's going through Tatuaje Psychosis or TP for short."

"That is…"

"When ponies are unable to fulfill their responsibilities for their cutie mark, their mentality breaks down and their psychotic behavior relates to the cutie mark itself."

"So, let us find this puppet thief." So, the two began searching for the thief who took away Crosswood's puppets. It took them forever to find clues. So, they decided to go to where the black market is. The black market was full of rough and tough ponies. A punk came to Twilight.

"Hey, cutie." The punk said to Twilight. "What are you doing in a place like this? How much you want?"

"Sorry, punk." Basil said. "She's taken by me."

"Damn." The punk then recognized Basil. "Wait a minute, you're Basil Rodelero XIV." Then, everyone stopped what they were doing and faced Basil. Twilight felt very uncomfortable and scared. Basil, on the other hand, was not afraid and was going to protect Twilight. "What is the son of the famous general doing here?"

"I came looking for clues on a thief and track him down and get his stuff back."

"What are you looking for?"

"We are looking for the stolen puppets of Crosswood Strings."

"Wait, you are looking for those things."

"And because he didn't have the puppets for his show. It got cancelled." The punk turned to everyone.

"All right, which one of fellows stole Crosswood's puppets?" The ponies paused. Only one, an earth pony, was looking suspicious. "Hey you, you look suspicious." The punks cracked their hooves. Nearby punks ganged up and started beating up the suspicious pony.

"Ow, that is going to leave a mark." Basil thought. The pony was beat up.

"Okay, where are the flanking puppets?" the earth pony replied.

"Quit beating me up." the punk stated.

"We will not stop beating you up until you tell us where the puppets are."

"Fine. The puppets are in a bag buried beneath the dumpster behind the toy shop."

"Oh, so that's where it is." Basil stated. "Well, that was easy." Twilight and Basil went back to the toy shop to the dumpster out back.

"Uh, it stinks back here." Twilight said. Then, she used her magic to move the dumpster. The two noticed some dirt moved like if something was buried there. "What are we going to use as a shovel?" They noticed two shovels near the wall. "Oh." Basil grabbed one of the shovels and began to dig. Twilight used her magic to shovel up the dirt. And about three feet beneath them, they found the bag with the puppets inside it. As they open the bag, they found the puppets. The main puppet in there was a marionette made of oak. It was an earth pony with a black mane and tail. Its eyes were blue. Unlike the other puppets, the marionette didn't have a cutie mark. "That's odd. That puppet doesn't have a cutie mark."

"When Crosswood becomes sane again, we can ask him." Then, they went through the front door again, hoping that Crosswood would not ambush them. Then they found him still insane.

"So, you come back to join my toy collection have you?" Crosswood asked.

"We have your puppets." Basil stated. "You can have them." He tossed it and Twilight Sparkle used her magic to give the puppets to Crosswood. Crosswood took them out and played with them. He slowly returned to his normal self.

"Oh, thank you for returning my puppets."

"You're welcome."

"Is there anything I can do to return the favor?"

"Well, you can turn our friends back to normal. You turned them into toys."

"Wait, I didn't do that."

"Yeah, you did." Basil replied. "The proof is behind you." Crosswood turned around.

"I don't remember those toys there."

"That's because they were originally ponies."

"So, you have no memory of what happened between when you went insane and now?" Twilight asked.

"I can't remember anything." Crosswoods replied. So, using his magic, he returned all of the ponies to normal again. The ponies wanted to beat the crap out of him. But was informed he was not himself and has no memory of what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Basil Rodelero and Twilight Sparkle are at this point in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. Although, Basil asked her; Twilight was waiting for him to ask.


	32. Learning the Start of War

Learning the Start of War

Basil was in his room at night with a fireplace. He was about ready to go to bed when a message came through the room. "When I talked about the death guard, I forgot to mention that all members have a reaper tattooed underneath their mane." The message stated. Basil just rolled his eyes.

"Tirac, there is no such thing as the death guard." Then, he threw the message into the fire and then he was going to bed. The next morning came. Basil was in the library. One of the walls had a bookshelf filled with books all of the non-fictional books were taken down because of Basil. Rainbow Dash came down from her room.

"What's up, Basil?" She looked up and saw a book. "Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god." She pulled out the book. "It's the legendary Daring Do – Doctor Whooves crossover. I so wanted to read this." Rainbow Dash sat down on the couch and started reading it. She completely forgot about Basil.

Twilight comes in afterward. She noticed the books on the ground and Basil looking through them. Basil was tired. Nislatrom came in with her.

"Basil, what's going on?" Twilight asked.

"I'm looking around for information." Basil replied.

"About what?"

"Something called the death guard."

"Death Guard."

"Oh, that?" Nislatrom stated. "The group does not exist." Basil showed a sign of relief. "However," The relief was then gone. "There was a similar group that existed during the fall of Equestria."

"I never heard about the fall of Equestria." Twilight Sparkle replied.

"I don't know much about it." Basil said. "I only knew the legend of Celestia and Discord."

"Unfortunately, the legend only covers part of what happened during the fall of Equestria." Nislatrom said. "I did research on the fall of Equestria. It actually triggered the Great Pony War."

"Can you tell us?" Twilight asked.

"Are you sure? It is not a pretty picture."

"Please, tell us." Of course, Rainbow Dash was not paying attention due to reading.

"Fine, I will tell you." Nislatrom began his story.

The upper class had kept Princess Celestia and Princess Luna in the dark and was deceiving them on what was really going on. They told them that Equestria was the best place to be, a utopia as it were, but in really the upper class was corrupted and were manipulating them for their own greedy purpose only caring for themselves, and not the lower class. The lower class only had 20% of all the wealth if even that while the upper 20% of the population had at least 80% of it.

But poverty was not the only problem. People from not as good of quality nations had some of their population deceived and were forced into slavery which was illegal. Due to the corruption, those that were caught with slaves were not punished. The minorities were discriminated against greatly by the upper class for pony supremacy. The minorities: buffalo, zebras, donkeys, rhinos, and more had suffered greatly. Sometimes some of them were killed just for fun by upper classmen. Some of the lower class would kill them because they were desperate for funds.

The employees were given little benefits and crappy wages in unsafe conditions. Not to mention finding cheaper employment over seas. Thus domestic unemployment was on the rise. The food was crap for the lower class even unhealthy but it is the only stuff, food wise, they were able to afford. There was a lot of moral decay. A large number of bastard ponies were born through premarital sex and even rights for the unborn were not a sure thing. Not to mention some of the ponies cheating on others and the violence increased each year. As this terrorist group formed, it caused terrorism to enter in the equation. Do I need to say anymore?

Then, Discord came and terrorized Equestria. Celestia fought and sacrificed herself to kill Discord. She died believing the lies that the upper class told them. But by the time, Princess Luna found out the truth. It was all ready too late…

Flashback to the time when Luna found out:

A huge riot had broken out in Canterlot as lower class members and soldiers stormed the city. The upper class was outnumbered 4 to 1.

"Officers, do something about this." a unicorn gentleman stated.

"I have been tired of your orders, sir." the officer replied. He turned on the upper class man and beat him to death. Some of the riot tore down the statues of famous ponies. Others had set the city ablaze. Others threw grenades into the buildings blowing them up. While, upper class ponies were being killed indiscriminately: every last one.

Meanwhile, Luna looked out amongst the burning city in sorrow. One of the guards came to her aid the guard was wearing gold armor that has been worn.

"Princess, we must give the orders to fight back." the guard stated. Luna only cried. "Princess?"

"I can't believe I was that foolish to think that way and this is what I get for believing them." Luna replied.

"I know, but we can turn this around. We can save Equestria."

"Lance, Equestria is beyond salvation. There is no hope left. I will not know what will happen."

` "What will you do?"

"I will take the guards to the border. Then, I will relieve you. I have no place in this land anymore."

"By the time, it was over." Nislatrom stated. "Canterlot was in ruins. All of the upper class there was slain and Princess Luna had disappeared that day. No one knows what happened to her. After the uprising at Canterlot, the Great Pony War had begun."

"That's horrible." Twilight stated. In complete shock, she fell to the ground. "That just can't be true." She turned to Basil. "Basil, this isn't true. Is it?" She asked in denial.

"I'm sorry, Twilight." Basil replied. "What he stated was accurate." Twilight was unable to bear it. Basil then comforted her. Rainbow Dash looked up.

"Hey Twilight, why are you crying?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Rainbow, when did you get her?" Twilight replied.

"At the beginning of this chapter."

"Then, how come you aren't crying too."

"About what?"

"The story Nislatrom told."

"Wait, he was telling a story?"

"I guess she was too focused on a book." Basil stated.


	33. Heading Seaward and the Story of Aeons

Heading Seaward and the Story of Aeons

As Nislatrom was explaining the Great Pony War, a kitsune messenger came in. He sat down on the couch exhausted.

"Who are you?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I have a message for Basil." the kitsune messenger replied. He holds out a scroll and hands it to Basil. He grabbed the messege and opened it up.

"What's it say?" Basil began to read the message.

"Dear Basil," the message said. "The kitsunes have fought the Kelpie greatly and we have weakened them to such a state that one final large blow will bring the end of them. And even better, we have located their base. The bad news is where it is located. It is on Seishintochi, our most sacred island and they are desecrating it. Unfortunately, we are not allowed to go on the island for religious reasons. Only monks and priestesses are allowed on the island. So, we ask you for your aid, we will help create a beachhead for the invasion and provide naval support. I ask you this for the cause of our world. Sincerely, Yabotsu Myobu."

"We need to aid the kitsunes." Basil stated.

"I believe we can do that." Nislatrom replied. "We won't be going out of our way. Smokemane is their leader. Defeating him, will get us the element of chaos."

"How come you are so anxious about them?"

"Does it really matter?" Basil sighed.

"Well, at least we know what we are doing next."

"So, who should we bring?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Everyone that wants to beat the Kelpie's asses." He turned to the messenger. "Tell the kitsunes that we will be happy to help them." The messenger was satisfied and Basil gave him a drink of water. The messenger left.

"We will be getting ready to go soon."

A few days went by as the coalition fleet gathered troops lead by the Alicorn was heading toward Kitsunejima. On the Alicorn from Coltabasso was the navy with Basil. On the Hai Qishi were its soldiers with Twilight Sparkle. On the Ironsides from Ponydale were their ponies with Applejack. On the Norseman from Icerim was the Valkyrie with Rainbow Dash. On the Water Strider from the Valley of Outcasts were the outcasts with Fluttershy. On the Prajuit Laut were the rhinos from Badak Hutan with Crash. On the Maji Farasi were the zebras with Rarity. These were the ships in the coalition. They would have a few pegasi as messengers.

The trip to Kitsunejima was a near silent one with messages traveling from the ships. Fluttershy was practicing her summoning. She summoned and a circle appeared in the sky. Then, a high speed thing came from the sky. The thing was a giant bird that looked like a tannish phoenix with wing claws.

"Hello." the bird aeon stated. "I am Valefor. It is an honor to meet you."

"I'm Fluttershy." Fluttershy replied. "Nice to meet you."

"Now, is there anything you need to know?"

"Yeah, I don't get the aeons well enough."

"Well, if that is the case, then come with me." Valefor grabbed her with her claws.

"I'll be right back?" She saw the area is frozen as if time stopped.

"I have froze time for a moment." Then, all of the aeons appeared before Fluttershy. Ifrit came. Shiva came. Titan came. Carbuncle came. Atlantis came in his serpent form. The serpent was blue and had spines along various places on the back and fins.

"I didn't know you can be a serpent too." Fluttershy stated to Atlantis.

"I can shape-shift into any sea creature." Atlantis replied. Ixion appeared. He is described as a gray-colored unicorn with dreadlocks. His horn was the shape and color of a lightning bolt; it was furrier than normal ponies. Anima appeared from the ground, he first appeared in his vertical blue carnivorous plant petals wrapped in chains. They opened up and a brownish creature in bandages appeared. They eyes were black as night with blue irises. On the aeons neck was a necklace that included a picture of her former pony self. This struck fear into Fluttershy.

"Wow, you're scary." Fluttershy said to Anima.

"If you thought this was scary." Anima replied. "You should see my bottom half." Fluttershy tried not to think about it.

"Now, let us call Bahamut." Carbuncle stated.

"You do not need to." Bahamut's voice stated. The voice seemed to echo; the voice was powerful yet is knight-like. "I have already arrived." The light shot down from the skies. A platinum armored dragon appeared. Purple tipped the aeon's wings. Turning on the back of the wings was a golden circle symbolizing the world. His eyes were green. He had a single horn going back and two horns on the sides of his head, one on each side pointing toward the front. They matched the armor. A little bit of celestial energy came from his mouth. He looked down and noticed Fluttershy. "Summoner, what is your name?"

"F… f… Fluttershy."

"Fluttershy, a pony born in the past, then learned summoning in the future. As you know we are the nine aeons. The ones who are the protectors of the summoners."

"But what is about you?" A staff appears in the hands of Bahamut and he struck the ground. The setting changed into a field with eight ponies and a dragon. In the background, was a city with extremely advanced technology. "These were our former selves as ponies."

"With the exception of Bahamut who was a dragon." Ixion added.

"Anyway, we have lived in harmony as friends until the invaders came. Then, grey humanoid aliens appeared from the sky to invade the land. We needed an ultra-powerful weapon to take them down once and for all. But we were the ones who had to manage it." As the aliens invaded the crew brought out a giant cobalt case, and when it opened up Discord blasted out of the box. He destroyed the aliens and screwed up the atmosphere. The ponies and the dragon forced Discord back into his box and sealed him away. Discord refused to go in, so Bahamut sacrificed himself to seal Discord away with his own body. "After sealing Discord, my soul went to the next world and became the first aeon of this world."

"What was even weirder is it caused our spirits to evolve. Instead of moving on to the next world, we became the aeons when we die." Ixion stated. "It also changed the bodies of Carbuncle and Anima as well. Formerly, Carbuncle was a pegasus and Anima was a unicorn. They were too close to each other when they got affected by Discord merging bits of their DNA and making them both into alicorns." Bahamut noticed something.

"Our time here is short, we need to leave. Your friends need you."

"But…" Fluttershy stated.

"Do not worry, young Fluttershy. We will finish up the meeting afterwards." Then, the aeons left. "Don't forget to call for us when needed." Fluttershy then reentered reality. Basil looked out over the waters using a telescope. He looked around until he found a kitsune ship and a kelpie ship.

"All right." Basil shouted. "We've found them. All ships full sail!" The alicorn launched with all sails. The other ships soon followed. They sailed towards the two factions as the kitsune and kelpie opened fire on each other.

**Note:** Remember. The Equestrian Confedracy and Kitsunajima are allies.


	34. In the Navy

In the Navy

The kitsunes were at a disadvantage with the kelpie ship outnumbering them. Some of the kitsunes' ships were sinking and forced to surrender in threat of scuttling. The ships of the kitsunes appeared like the ships of 16th century Japan equipped with bombards.

"Captain," a red kitsune stated to Myobu. "We are losing our troops and ships."

"We must hold out until Basil and his troop arrive." Myobu stated.

"But we are losing."

"They will come. I bet my life on it." As he said that a cannonball flew by his head smashing into the wall near him. "I hope they get here soon." One of the kelpies' ships was struck with a cannonball from the distance. The shot was fired from the alicorn sailing in at full sail along with the rest of his fleet.. "Fellow kitsunes, help has arrived." The kitsunes cheered and began a full assault at the kelpie fleet.

Over on the Water Strider, Fluttershy was going to fly over.

"Gentlemen, I want you to fire on the kelpie ships." Fluttershy asked. "I'll need to head over to the kitsunes' ships to aid them."

"Yes, mam." a marine replied.

"Can I come too?" Ina stated.

"I'm sorry." Fluttershy replied. "You can't come with me." She looked around and noticed that Twilight's ship is taking quite some damage. "Ina, head over and help Twilight."

"Okay." Ina stated upset. "But she needed to do it." Fluttershy summoned Valefor to get Ina over to Twilight's ship. Then, Fluttershy flew toward the kitsunes' ships to aid with healing. She summoned Carbuncle to heal the troops who are still alive and summoned Atlantis to save the drowning. When Ina arrived, one of the sails on the Hai Qishi was knocked down due to a chain shot. She saw Twilight Sparkle commanding the crew. A marine came up from below.

"Twilight," the marine said. "The ship it's starting to take water."

"Oh crap." She thought and turned to the crew. "Keep firing; I need to help remove the water." The crew was worried but had to continue. Ina followed Twilight down below. Twilight noticed Ina. "Ina, what are you doing here?"

"I came on Fluttershy's orders." Ina replied. "Is there anything that you need help with?" The two ponies made it to the lower part of the ship and saw it flooding from sea water. Twilight Sparkle used her magic to push out the water. All there was to fix the holes were metal. But when Twilight Sparkle tried to fix the holes, she broke her concentration and the water came flooding back in. Ina saved her.

"Thanks." Twilight said. "Ina, can you fix the holes while I hold the water?"

"Okay." Ina said. Twilight used her magic to push the water back. Ina used her magic to get the metal into the holes and using her unicorn horn to wield it together. Afterward, Twilight Sparkle was able to rest and so was Ina. Then, she noticed something.

"Ina! Look! Your flank!" Ina looked at her flank and went ecstatic because she just got her cutie mark. It was an anvil with a hammer.

**Note:** At this point, all three samurai fillies have their cutie mark. As a recap, Oichi has a monk/priestess cutie mark (a golden horseshoe). Nene has a medic cutie mark (a simple red cross). Ina has a metal-smith cutie mark described above.

The Norseman was doing good but one of the kelpie ships decided to ram it. As the kelpie ship headed toward it, Rainbow Dash noticed it seeing there was no way to dodge it.

"Girls, the kelpie are coming this way." Rainbow Dash shouted. "Brace yourself for impact. We're going to be boarded." The valkyrie did that and the kelpie hit the ship. The kelpie were preparing to board the ship but Rainbow Dash saw it coming. "Charge!" The valkyrie charged on the kelpie ship and turning it into a melee battle. The kelpie pirates were not really much of a threat to Rainbow Dash and her crew.

She got the ship parted from the Norseman and noticed a large amount of explosives in the ship about 33 tons to be exact. Rainbow Dash set the explosives set a trail of gunpowder toward the explosives. She told the crew to head back to the ship. She alone sailed the ship toward the kelpie at full speed. When it was closing in, she let the fuse and bolted. The ship reached some of the formation of the kelpie ships before it exploded, giving off the same amount of energy as the Delft Thunderclap. This pretty much destroyed the nearby ships. From that explosion, an armored galleon appeared which had ten sails.

Meanwhile on that very ship was Smokemane looking out over the battle. A pirate came to him.

"Captain," the pirate said. "We're losing ground."

"Hmph." Smokemane said. "I sense my nemesis approaching." He turned to the pirate. "Tell the fleet to turn around; they will not be able to follow us onto the island itself." And after the command was given the kelpie fleet fled toward the island.

Meanwhile on the Alicorn, Basil was with Fluttershy and Shiva helping the cannoneers recover from the recent battle. Basil noticed that Shiva was weaker. Basil went to Shiva.

"Shiva, are you okay?" Basil asked.

"There is something on the island." Shiva replied. "Something that weakens my power."

"What is it?"

"A sunstone. I can't do my ultimate attack."

"Ultimate Attack?"

"I talked with Myobu and he stated that the kitsunes would prefer that over the island being desecrated by the kelpie. But with the sunstone I can't do it."

"What is your ultimate power?" Shiva whispered in his ear. Basil was surprise. "WHAT THE BUCK! You can actually do that?"

"It was not the first time I used it, and I rather not talk about it."

"Well, I have a plan. I'll head to the island and cover up the stone. Would you be able to use your power if that was met?"

"I will be able to."

"Okay," Fluttershy asked Valefor to take him to the island. The kitsunes allowed this mission to occur. "Just make sure everyone is away from the island when it starts."

"As long as you are near the covered sunstone, you will be safe."

"Safe from what?" Fluttershy thought.

**Note:** If you have watched G1, you can probably take a wild guess on what Shiva's ulitmate power is. If you haven't, the ultimate power will be revealed in the next chapter. Every aeon has an ultimate power.


	35. The Ultimate Power of Shiva

The Ultimate Power of Shiva

As the ships got closer to the island, the kitsunes due to religious obligations stayed as naval support while the confederate navy got closer to begin an amphibian assault while the outcasts and pegasi would prepare an aerial assault. When the aerial assault began, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy lead the charge. Meanwhile, Valefor had flown Basil all of the way to the rear side of the island.

"Thanks, Valefor." Basil stated.

"No problem." Valefor replied. "What Fluttershy asks, I do. I also do favors for her friends." Valefor left and no sooner did he turn around, was at gun point by three kelpie.

"Where do you think you're going?" one of them asked.

"I going to guess nowhere." a second one replied.

"Yeah, what they said." The third stated bluntly. "I wonder where that other one go?"

"Other one? What other one?" Then, they all got hit with a magic energy ball.

"That one." Then, they passed out. Basil turned around and saw Twilight Sparkle.

"Twilight, what are you doing here?" Basil asked him.

"I've come to help you, Basil." Twilight replied. "I didn't want you to end up a prisoner. I got permission to help you."

"But if you're here, then who is running your legion?" At the Hai Qishi, Shiva was in charge of things. "Shall we get going?"

"Yeah." They moved toward the stone which was in the shrine at the top of the mountain. Along the way, they saw the forests destroyed because of the Kelpie, all of the garbage lying around, and all of the relics that have been damaged or destroyed. They were shocked see this much destruction from one group of ponies. After a long and fatiguing walk, they finally made it to the shrine.

The shrine was about three stories tall and made of stone with the exception of the gates. Because of the lack of care from their monks and priestesses working there, the shrine had started to show signs of neglect. Vines started to creep up the poles of the gates.

"This is horrible." Twilight said.

"Yeah." Basil replied.

"But we have something to do."

"Shall we get going?" The two headed into the shrine. First, they went through the courtyard and then entered the tower. They encountered some kelpie along the way but it was easy. When they arrived at the top floor of the shrine tower, they saw on a pedestal a floating amber-colored stone. As they approached it, it gave off warmth. "This is it. This is the sunstone."

"So, what do we do?" Basil pulled out a blanket.

"Simple, we cover it up." Basil put the blanket on it. Although, they could feel the warmth rest of the island could not. "Twilight, can you send a message to Shiva."

"What should I say?"

"Make it simple."

"Okay." Twilight sent out a flare into the sky. "What now?"

"Now, we wait and stay near the sunstone."

"How come?"

"You don't want to know."

Meanwhile, At the Hai Qishi, Shiva was stronger as she noticed the flare. She knew what that meant. She knew the stone was covered.

"The stone has been covered." She thought. "She turned to the soldiers. "Call back the aerial assault. The plan is ready." So, they sent a message to call back. Of course, the ponies did not know why but the kitsunes did. Shiva gathered strength and pulled out a flute from between her cleavage.

**Note:** For what she is saying, I typed something in English and put it through Google Translator to the Basque language. Shortly, there will be a big WTF moment.

"Izotz izakiak! Deialdia dut!" Shiva explained. "Egin irla euren bihotz gisa hotzak izozten bezala!" She began to play a haunting tune on her flute. As she played it got colder and a cold breeze came in causing confusion in the ranks of the enemies. She targeted the mountain top as the epicenter and snow began to fall even though it was sixty degrees earlier. The ponies on both sides were frightened when the water around them started to turn into ice.

"Did we prepare for this stragety?" Myobu asked a kitsune.

"No, sir." the kitsune replied.

"BUCK!" He turned to everyone. "Everyone get away from the island!" Then at the end of the tune, Shiva held the final note. Then, the snow fall became much fiercer. The kelpie ran to find shelter from the blizzard that suddenly appeared. Mighty roars were heard from the clouds.

"What kind of magic is this?" a kelpie shouted. He looked up and was terrified. "CRAP!" Then, ice quickly engulfed him. Panic had filled the island. Meanwhile at the sunstone, Twilight Sparkle saw what was going on, but did not see the cause.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight, get by me and don't look out." Twilight and Basil got as close to the sunstone as possible. The ice went around the room but never toward them due to the sunstone. It was blocking the exits. Twilight looked out to see what was going on. As she looked at the window, she saw standing there, a floating windigo, staring back at them filling her with terror. She held Basil tightly; he love for him, although it was a secret, knocked it away as all of the exits were sealed. They heard the screams of terror and pain outside throughout the entire island. This went on for a few minutes. Then, there was only silence.

The wind blew slightly. Basil and Twilight were shivering but at least they had a source of heat.

They looked around to find a way out but it was in vain. They were trapped in the room with no way out. All they were able to do was to wait for help to arrive. They stayed by each other, thinking that either they will make it out or die with each other. They huggled each other to keep warm. Also, there hope that help would arrive and the love they had for each other also kept them warm.


	36. Island Assualt & Fillies Leave

Island Assault & Fillies Leave

After Shiva withdrawn the windegoes, the snow no longer fell. The water even up to the ships was frozen solid. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack lead a charge to the island while running on top of the ice. Fluttershy left Carbuncle to do the medical work. The troops reached the beach before the Kelpie was ready to fight. The four left Ifrit in charge of the troops while the five went to rescue Twilight and Basil. They headed to the shrine at the top of the mountain.

"Don't worry, Sugarcube." Applejack stated.

"Your friends are on their way." Rainbow Dash explained.

"If you don't mind…" Fluttershy said.

"It's time to be heroes! I mean heroines!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"Shall we head in ladies?" Rarity asked. The four nodded in agreement. They entered the courtyard of the shrine as described in the previous chapter. There was a Zen garden that shown signs of neglect.

"This is too quiet." Rainbow Dash stated. Pinkie Pie saw something coming their way.

"Take cover!" Pinkie Pie shouted. The ponies ducked and an energy ball zoomed past them.

"Hmm. So, you have come." a voice appeared. Then, Smokemane landed in front of the door. "That saves me the trouble of finding you."

"Smokemane." Rainbow Dash stated.

"So, you remember my name? I thought you have forgotten." Smokemane turned to Rarity. "Well, it's nice to see you again, nemesis."

"Nemesis?" Rarity said.

"I did a spirit search on you and I found out that you are the reincarnation of my nemesis, Cloud Belle." They were shocked to hear this especially Rarity. "To be in his bloodline and be his reincarnation, I will have fun killing you." Rarity's bow had turned into a large blade. She was confused. "I see you have his blade too." Smokemane drew his blade. "Very well then, we will fight and see who the better pony is."

He charged and swung his blade. The ponies dodged and Rarity blocked the blade. After blocking a few of his strikes, he flew back. He launched the spells, fira, blizzara, and thundera at them. Applejack got her rifle ready to fire. She fired a shot at struck his blade and got his attention. Smokemane headed toward Applejack and Rainbow Dash blocked his attack. Pinkie Pie tried to do a surprise attack, but Smokemane teleported out of the way. She hit Rainbow instead. Rainbow was okay though.

"Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash stated. "Go in and save Twilight. We'll stay and take care of Smokemane." All that Fluttershy could do was nod and head upstairs. Rarity fired some energy at Smokemane while he was looking at Fluttershy leaving.

"Watch your opponent." Rarity said.

"Shouldn't you be doing that yourself?" Smokemane replied. He attacked Rarity and his attacks continued to be blocked. Casting magic at Pinkie Pie, he created two energy cymbals behind her and slammed them together. This dazed Pinkie Pie. The fight between them continued for minutes on end. The four ponies were getting tired.

"He's strong."

"It appears I'm stronger than all four of you. Now, you must die." Smokemane jumped into the air and charged up for his attack. "HEARTLESS ANGLE…" Then, some magic force was holding him back. He looked and saw Twilight Sparkle using her magic.

"Now, Rairty!" Twilight stated. Rarity charged toward Smokemane with a charged up sword.

"OMNISLASH!" Rarity shouted. Then, Rarity did a flurry of sword strikes on Smokemane. Rairty slammed him to the ground. Then, lunged the sword through his chest. Smokemane looked up at her.

"You have beaten me." he stated. "But as long as your line exists, I will exist." Then, Smokemane vanished. A dark purple orb appeared where he used to be.

"The element of greed."

"Yes, I believe that it is." Basil replied. "And the Kelpie are no more."

"You know what this calls for?" Pinkie Pie stated. "A Party." There was a huge celebration at Nedo that day. The kitsunes were finally freed from the Kelpie oppressors forever. Thanks to the coalition and the kitsune navy. Yabotsu was satisfied with the events and how they turned out. The samurai fillies came to meet him.

"Shogun." Oichi said.

"Just call me brother." Yabotsu replied.

"Brother, we got our cutie marks." The three showed their cutie marks. The main six were with them. "We had such a good time on our voyage with the main six. Now, that we have seen the outside world. There is one place where we would like to be."

"That would be?"

"Home."

"So, you want to be here?"

"Yes, brother." The four hugged. Pinkie Pie in the group almost cried. After letting go, the fillies came up to them. "Thank you all."

"Without you," Nene said. "We would have never gotten a chance to see the outside world."

"And now, our father can now rest in peace." Ina added.

"Yeah." Rainbow Dash said.

"We can't go with you. We have to help rebuild."

"We are going to miss you." Twilight said.

"Same here."

The fleet had left the docks the day after. The ponies waved good-bye to Kitsunejima, to the samurai fillies, and Yabotsu. The kitsunes waved good-bye as well. Some were crying as well. They looked out on a cliff and they saw Yabotsu and the three samurai fillies saying their good-byes to them.

"I hope we see each other again." Oichi stated.

"Good-bye." Nene added. Afterwards, the fleet disappeared from their eyesight. While sailing back to Coltabasso, the ponies felt proud of their accomplishments they have done for this world. Twilight looked down at the element of greed. When, Basil came to her.

"Twilight?" Basil asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"All we need to head home is one more element of chaos."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"It's just that… I don't know if I want to go home anymore. I love you too much." Twilight embraced Basil. "I don't want to leave you." Twilight cried.

"I don't want to leave you either, Twilight."

"Promise me that we will be together."

"I will promise to be by your side till the very end." They kissed each other. When they broke the kiss, they noticed the other five staring at them. Pinkie Pie jaw dropped.

"We can explain."

"There's not need to explain, Twilight." Rarity said.

"We know that you love Basil." Applejack stated.

"So, we will support the two of you." Fluttershy added.

"Yeah, even though it is mushy." Rainbow Dash replied. The four gave her a cold glare. "Well, it is." Basil laughed.

"It's all right." Basil replied. "Ah, the sun, wind, and sea finally feel peaceful again."

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING:<strong> Letting you know ahead of time, the next chapter being put in is dark. Very dark.


	37. The Asylum

**Warning:** The following chapter is very dark in nature and some of the images might be disturbing to some readers.  
>You have been warned.<p>

* * *

><p><span>The Asylum<span>

It was nighttime back at Coltabasso. The seven were asleep the cerberus was asleep too. From the dark crawled in, a shadowed pony breaking an entry silently. It looked around and found Pinkie Pie. He went over to Pinkie Pie and put out some sleep powder in her face. Pinkie Pie woke up but not long enough to know what was going on.

"What's going on?" Pinkie Pie asked before she passed out. Then, the shadowed pony took Pinkie Pie away. But he accidently left the window open, waking Rarity up. She noticed that the window was open. She, then, used her magic to shut the window. The next morning the ponies were frantic to find Pinkie Pie due to kidnapping. They did get the whereabouts of Pinkie though. They have to go to the darkest region in the area; a place of despair on the outskirts of the city. It would be the one place where Pinkie would most vulnerable.

Pinkie Pie woke up and a wicked headache. She was in a very dark room that was moist and she was alone.

"Ow! What happened?" she stated. She tried to touch her forehand but noticed that both her hooves were behind her back. "What are my hooves doing behind my back?" Then, she found out she was in a straight jacket. Pinkie started to get worried as she heard the dripping of water from nearby. "Why is it so dark?" Pinkie began to freak out. "Why am I alone?"

"So, you are here at last." Said a voice but the one speaking was not visible. The voice appeared to come from a psychotic stallion. It also appeared as a voice in her head.

"Who… Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" Pinkie was frustrated.

"There is no way… no way you're getting out of here." He began to giggle.

"What?" Pinkie Pie replied sadly.

"There is no way you are leaving this place. The place known as… ILUNAK ASYLUM!" Then, he laughed a very psychotic laugh. "We will drive you off the deep end until you are insane." He continued to laugh. "And once that is done, you will be one of us." He continued and then came in the laughs from the ghosts of the insane that once resided there. Pinkie laid down on the ground with her eyes closed shut in disbelief.

"Somepony… Anypony… SOME PONY, HELP ME!" She screamed in horror.

Meanwhile outside, Twilight and her group were outside the asylum. The asylum from the outside looked like a hospital but it was abandoned. Vines started to creep up the walls and some of the windows were broken.

"So, th… th… this is Ilunak Asylum?" Fluttershy asked terrified. Of course, who in the group wasn't afraid.

"This is it." Basil said. "Ilunak Asylum. This place was abandoned years ago and it is said to be haunted."

"HELP ME!" They heard Pinkie Pie screaming from inside the asylum.

"That's Pinkie Pie." Twilight said. "We need to save Pinkie."

"Okay, let's go guys." Basil and the group went forward but when they turned around Fluttershy was frozen in fear. "You are that scared?" Fluttershy nodded her head.

"Well, you have two options." Rainbow Dash stated. "You can come with us or stay and watch the exit."

"That was rather cold, Rainbow."

"No. I'll come." Fluttershy stated even though she had trouble moving.

"Rarity can you stay by Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

"All right." Rarity replied. "So, that way Fluttershy has to go in that dreadful place alone." So, they headed inside the asylum. It was dusty and the corners near the ceiling was covered in cobwebs. They periodically heard a scream from one of the insane spirits. After some time exploring the dark areas of the asylum, the heard a voice.

"Well well well." said the voice. "Look what we have here. Welcome to my asylum."

"You are a disgraceful asshole." Basil shouted. "Where have you taken Pinkie?"

"Do you really want her that bad? Then, follow me." Then, a path appeared in the stairs that went downward forming another set of stairs.

"Of course, go down a secret path that leads into darkness." Rainbow Dash said. "Just terrific."

"We really don't have a choice." Twilight replied. So, they ventured down into the darkness. It became pitch black no pony was even able to see their hooves even if it was up against their face.

"Oh my." Fluttershy stated. "It's so dark."

"Ow." Applejack said. "I think I stubbed by hoof."

"That's hurts a lot."

"Did someone bring a light?"

"I didn't think we needed one." Basil stated.

"Wait, hold on." Twilight replied. She concentrated. Then, she lit up her horn as a white light came from her horn using magic. "There, that's better." They could see themselves again and noticed the mildew that was on the walls. "Shall we continue?" They continued down the pathway until they were at the basement levels. There they found many reinforced, magic-proof cages and cells. Some of which had the bones of a pony inside them. They heard laughter from nowhere.

"Now, that you have arrived in the basement." The voice explained. "You have an actual chance of finding Pinkie Pie. She will be different by the time you find her."

"What did you do with Pinkie?" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Nothing. You will have to find out yourselves." Then, the voice disappeared.

"How are we handle this one? We have to find Pinkie and face this psychopathic… whatever the voice is."

"If we split up, we might be able to hit two targets at the same time." Basil replied. "But we might fall victims to his mind tricks."

"If we do that, we need to split into groups of three." Twilight said. "Rarity, can you do that light spell I showed you earlier today?"

"I can yes." Rarity replied.

"Can you take Applejack and Rainbow Dash to find Pinkie Pie?"

"What about you guys?"

"I, Basil, and Fluttershy will go after the psycho nutcase."

"Me?" Fluttershy asked.

"Don't worry Fluttershy, we will protect you." Fluttershy gave out a little yelp. The group split up.

Rarity with her lit horn travelled through the dark moist chambers of the asylum. Applejack and Rainbow Dash was with her. They called out her name but there was no luck, that is until they heard the sound of a mare singing.

"That sounds like Pinkie." Applejack said. They followed the voice and sure enough they found Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie, I'm so glad to see you aren't hurt." They didn't realize until then Pinkie's mane was completely straight down and still in her straight jacket.

"Well, hello there, Applejack." Pinkie Pie replied, but she was not using her normal bubbly behavior. "You better watch out for the voices."

"Voices?" Rarity said. "What are you talking about?" Pinkie Pie turned around. The three were shocked to find that the torture was not physical, but it was all psychological. Due to being haunted by the ghosts and constant psychological torture, she was driven into insanity.

"I mean, the voices in your head, Rarity. The voices in head." She smashed head against the gate of the cell. She began to giggle until she noticed Rainbow Dash. "Hello there, Rainbow Dash, Mr. Lincherlot and I are having a party. You can't come."

"All right, that does it." Rainbow Dash stuck her hooves in there. "SNAP OUT OF IT!" She slapped Pinkie Pie four times in the face. She returned to normal.

"Wh… What happened?" Pinkie Pie stated. "Why does my face hurt?"

"You turned psychotic for a moment."

"What?" Pinkie Pie was shocked that she actually did that almost breaking into tears. "I'm sooo sorry. I didn't know what gotten into me."

"It's okay, Pinkie Pie. If one of us was trapped in there for as long as you have, we wouldn't have acted any different." Then, the thought of a psycho Rainbow Dash appeared inside Rarity's head and it scared her more than Psycho Pie. It took a while but they managed to free Pinkie Pie.

Meanwhile, over with the other three, they were looking around trying to find the psycho who brought Pinkie here in the first place. They found him in an open room.

"So, you finally found me." the pony said. He had light brown fur and a dark brown mane. He had an insane smile on his face. "Do you like this place?"

"NO!" Twilight shouted. "I can't believe you kidnap one of our friends and lock her in here."

"Despicable you are." Fluttershy stated.

"Prepare to meet justice." Basil stated.

"Really?" the pony stated. "I so love games." Then, the pony brought out a chainsaw and revved it up. He laughed as he charged. Then, a fight started. It lasted for some minutes. I'm not going to describe it but the three were okay for the most part. Basil swung his sword and disarmed the psycho from his chainsaw and it kept running. "You're going to be mine. You're going to be mine!" The psycho charged at Basil and wrestled with him. Then, Twilight using magic used Basil's shield to bash the psycho. That pony, then, tripped over Fluttershy and landed on top of his own chainsaw and the psycho laughed even though he was being slashed. He continued laughing until he was cut in two. I'm not going to say how much blood was sprayed.

"What the buck!" Twilight stated.

"That was disturbing." Fluttershy said with her eyes twitching. "I don't want to remember this."

"You want me to use the memory spell to eliminate that image?"

"Yes please but we need to get the others first." Then, Twilight and Fluttershy was leaving. Basil got closer to the body noticing something was not right. He noticed some black spot on the back of his neck that continued under his mane. He took his sword and cut off the mane to reveal what was hiding beneath it. He looked in shear horror.

"No." He said. "No, it can't be true. That's impossible!" He saw a reaper tattooed on the back of the pony's neck beneath his mane. He remembered the message Tirac had sent him earlier. He didn't want to believe it, but he knew that the evidence supports their existence. Basil left with the other six; he didn't have his memory wiped by request. The other six had a memory wipe done by Twilight Sparkle which included herself done last, because of the very disturbing moments at Ilunak Asylum.


	38. If Unable To Go Back

If Unable To Go Back...

Basil had to leave temporarily after he found out that his sister was pregnant. He travelled back to Pottok to care for her for a bit before he is able to return. Twilight's thoughts of not being able to return to her own time came back in her mind and it would not leave her mind. So, to remove this thought once and for all, she gathered her friends to ask them something. They all met up in the library.

"What's up, Twilight?" Applejack asked. "You haven't been glad lately."

"I know." Twilight replied. "It's just that the thought of not being able to go back to our own time has come back again."

"That thought again?" Pinkie Pie said. "Please, don't remind me." Pinkie held her head.

"I don't know what we would do if we went able to go back." There was a moment of silence.

"I might have something." Fluttershy added.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I don't like the thought of not being able to go home. I would miss all of the ones that care about us back home. But, that is the case, I would start over again."

"We would have to do that." Rainbow Dash put in the conversation.

"I could continue my training as a summoner and…" We move forward to the thought. Fluttershy was at a veterinary client. She was in a white nurse like uniform. Then, a pony came in with a bunny.

"Uh… Doctor Timidwing." the pony asked. Fluttershy turned to the pony.

"Ah, hello Artemis." she said. "What can I do for you?"

"Doctor, my bunny will refuse to move when I go to feed her. When she does move, it is very slow."

"I'll have a look." Then, Fluttershy began an examination on the bunny. She noticed that the foot was inflamed and there were brown spots too. "Hmm. He might appear to have bumblefoot which if left unchecked can be fatal. I'll help rid the infection… if you don't mind that is."

"Please do."

"Okay," Then, Fluttershy went to the cabinet and searched around. "Here we are." Fluttershy grabbed out some antiseptic. "I've found some antiseptic that can help fight the infection." She handed it to the pony. "Use it about twice a day."

"Thanks." Then, we get back to the group.

"I guess that can work." Twilight said.

"I know. I know." Pinkie Pie said. "I got one." Moving forward to the thought, Pinkie Pie appeared with a chef hat on. Then, a green pony with a mustache came out with a hat on.

"My apprentice." the pony stated. "Are you ready?"

"Sure thing Bartoni Ravioli." Then, they started to breaking into song. They were working with Italian-like food for the ponies. When, the song ended the dishes finally being prepared and ready to be served. "It's time to open up shop. Who's hungry?" Then, the idea fades back to the room. "That idea just made me hungry for pizza." Pinkie went off to get a pizza.

"While, Pinkie is doing her thing with an opera singer," Rarity stated while the idea is zoomed in. "I would restart my dress shop." Rarity is at her new dress shop.

"Rarity." a pony stated. "You have a big order."

"What's the order?" Rarity asked.

"Just look and see for yourself." The pony handed the order to Rarity and she read it. She was shocked.

"I… I have the honor to make the wedding dress for the princess?"

"Yes mam."

"This is such a huge honor to do this."

"Well, don't just sit there get working." Then, the idea faded. Rarity is in tears.

"Eh, talk about being girly." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Dresses aren't girly." Rarity said. Then, she thought. "Oh, yeah they are. Kilts aren't."

"Wait, when did kilts get in the conversation?"

"Well, what would you do?"

"Well, I would do something a whole lot more masculine." Rainbow Dash's idea came into view. "I' probably start living the military life. Start as a soldier and work my way up." Rainbow Dash was at a military academy and she was being called to the stage by the commander of the Confederacy Army.

"Rainbow Dash, step forward!" the commander said.

"Sir, yes sir." Rainbow Dash replied. She walked forward to the stage.

"For your bravery on the battlefield, for the value and example that you show to your fellow soldiers, and for the self-sacrifice you have given for this confederacy, do you accept this Medal of Honor?"

"Yes, sir. I thank you for the award, sir." The commander had put the Medal of Honor on Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash, your father would be proud." They shook hooves and the audience applauded. Then, Rainbow Dash's idea faded out.

"You do realize, Rainbow." Applejack explained. "That you could get killed if you do that."

"And what would you do, Applejack." Rainbow Dash asked her.

"I would restart Sweet Apple Acres. It'll be a new orchard in a new time. I would also build a ranch too. Through my actions, I would start the reconstruction of Ponyville itself. Of course, that is what I hope." Nislatrom walked in.

"I hate to burst your bubble, Applejack." Nislatrom stated. "But unfortunately, the original Ponyville is within Tirac's territory as well as the Canterlot Ruins, and Applelossa."

"Ah, horsefeathers."

"Well, it's true."

"Oh well." Twilight Sparkle said. "Building a new orchard is a good idea though."

"What about you, Twilight. I mean you were the one who brought it up." The ponies asked her to say what she would do as well.

"All right. All right. I would probably become a historian to help educate the younger fillies and colts."

"Makes perfect sense." Pinkie entered the door with some pizzas.

"I brought some pizza." Pinkie said. "There's plenty for everyone." Then, the ponies entered the dining room except for Twilight.

"Hey, Twilight? You coming?"

"I'll be there in a minute." Twilight replied. "Save me a slice, okay?"

"Okay." Twilight was there to think and another thought appeared.

"But I would also…" An image of Twilight being in her own house appeared. Then, Basil entered the door in her thought.

"Basil, you're home." Twilight said and she hugged him.

"It's good to be home." Basil said. "How is she doing?"

"She's doing very well." Then using her magic, she carried a filly, her own child over to them. "She is our little angel."

"She is. I am so glad to be your husband."

"I'm so happy to be your wife." Then, they kissed in Twilight's thought.

**Note:** Do you support the Twilight and Basil pairing because at this point, nothing and I mean nothing can separate them. Please answer the poll question on my profile. What you answer, will affect what will happen in the epilogue.


	39. Midnight Castle

Midnight Castle

Basil had searched for information on the death guard; he knew now they were real. But his searching led him nowhere. So, then he remembered something. He didn't want to do it but he had no choice. So, he swallowed his pride and went to Midnight Castle to get the information necessary from Tirac. Basil knew that he knew what the death guard is. Well, he got the info needed but he wished he didn't at the same time.

Some moments later, the main six advanced to Midnight Castle as well. When, they arrived they saw a small island. On top of it was a large dark castle with five towers near the top. It was storming out too although there was no rain.

"Is… this…" Fluttershy asked. Thunder boomed. Flutteshy got frightened.

"This is Midnight Castle." Twilight said. "Inside is the element of Scorn and Tirac is in there too."

"I'm a little nervous myself." Rainbow Dash said. "Because I faced Tirac before, his reputation precedes him. But we need to do what we need to do." Thunder rolled and lightning struck the nearby cliff near them.

"So, you have arrived at last." Tirac's voice said. A gray platform appeared before them. "I've been expecting you."

"How do you know that?"

"Because, I have one of the elements of chaos and you are looking for the elements of chaos. So, it would be logical that you would come here. Now, you must step on this platform."

"I don't think so."

"If you want to enter my castle, you must step on this platform." Twilight scanned it over with her magic. She detected powerful magic. "Do I have to use my dragons to push you on?" Then, three dragons appeared behind them, grabbed the ponies and put them on the platform.

"What are do…" Then, the ponies disappeared. They reappeared inside the castle.

"Where are we?" Pinkie Pie asked terrified. They looked around them. They noticed they were in a shadowed room. Behind them was a set of blood red set of wooden double doors.

"Now, to shed a little light on where you are." Tirac said. He snapped his fingers. Then, the torches on the wall lit up the room somewhat. They revealed that the room they were in resembled that of a throne room.

"This isn't looking good." Twilight said. Then, they heard stomping. "That definitely doesn't sound good." Then, who would step into the light, the fearful and intimidating centaur, Tirac.

"It's about time you got here." Tirac said.

"Tirac." Twilight said.

"Ah, so you remember me. I remember you as well. And I know what you have come for." Using his magic, a blood red box came into his hand. He opened the box. "The element of scorn." In the box, lay the element of scorn, the glowing dark green orb with dark energy radiating from it. He closed the box. "I will allow you to take it away; it is better safe in my hands."

"No it won't. You plan to use it for evil purposes."

"Do you think I'm that stupid to use it? The element of scorn is the most powerful of the elements of chaos. The dark equivalent of the element of magic."

"Wait, how is scorn the opposite of magic?"

"The magical feeling that you get when you are around your friends and family, the magical feeling is love."

"Well, if you don't plan on using it," Applejack brought up. "Then, why bother keeping it."

"There are more evil villains than me. But I have a feeling that you will be meeting me again earlier than this age." And he turned to Applejack. "And you, this will not be the last time that you and I will cross blades. But enough talk," Then, he mythril halberd appeared. "If you want the element of scorn from me, you will have to fight for it." The ponies armed themselves. "This is a fair fight because I can take you all on."

[Cue "Otherworld" from FFX.]

He had launched a huge fire arch at all six of the ponies giving the ponies first degree burns. Then, he leaped into the middle of the group stomping down knocking the six away. "Bring it."

Applejack fired a shot at Tirac and he blocked it away, hitting Fluttershy in the shoulder. Rarity fired her arrow at Tirac; he dodged and the arrow missed Applejack barely.

"Sorry, Applejack." Rarity said.

"It's okay." Applejack replied. Pinkie Pie charged at Tirac. He grabbed Tirac and threw her at Applejack.

"Oh crap." She thought before being hit by Pinkie Pie.

"Is that the best you got?" Tirac asked. "Or must I go harder?" Rainbow Dash charged at him when he wasn't looking. She did strike a hit but was grabbed by Tirac. He began to choke her while punching her in the gut with his studded gauntlets. Then, punched her in the face sending her flying and hitting Rarity.

"Pinkie, we need to move." Tirac went to Applejack.

"So you like to move?" He reared up. "I can fix that." He stomped down and broke one of Applejack and Pinkie's rear legs.

"Leave them alone!" Twilight stated.

"So, you dare face me? I will probably enjoy this." They sent magic energy toward each other blocking each other's hits. Fluttershy went to Applejack.

"Applejack, are you okay?" she asked.

"My leg." Applejack said. "He broke my leg."

"He broke mine too." Pinkie Pie added.

"If we don't get out of here soon, we're all dead." Rainbow Dash stated. Then, she got an idea. She grabbed one of Applejack's flashbangs and threw it at Tirac. It landed at Tirac's front hooves. He looked down and it went off.

"AAGH! MY EYES!" Tirac shouted.

"Twilight, grab the element." Twilight grabbed the element. Rainbow Dash picked up Applejack and Rarity picked up Pinkie Pie. Then, the six of them bolted and fled the room.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY THAT EASILY!" The six ponies reached the roof of the castle. They found a chariot there on the roof. Twilight used her magic to lift Applejack and Pinkie into the chariot. Rarity put a splint on their legs. The two flinched when it was applied.

"Not so tight." Pinkie said.

"I'm sorry." Rarity replied. "We need to use this splint until your legs can be healed." Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash toke the reigns of the chariot. They, as the pegasi, would move the chariot forward. Everyone got in.

"Well, we got the last of the elements." Twilight said. "Now, all we to do is unite it with the other elements and destroy them." Then she said until her breath, "This is a bittersweet moment." The chariot took off.

"But hey," Applejack said. "It could be worse." Then, at that moment a boom came from the wall behind them occurred. Then, Tirac came out on a black chariot with yellow-tipped spikes. It was being pulled by four dragons. "You got to be kidding me."

"You think you could get away that easily?" Tirac stated.

"Step on it." Rarity said. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew as fast as possible. Tirac fired magic at the ponies' chariot and Twilight was blocking it. Tirac eventually caught up with the ponies' chariot. He pulled out his halberd. Twilight brought out her sword. She jumped onto Tirac's chariot and the two crossed blades. They conversed after a while of fighting.

"Let me ask you something?" Tirac asked Twilight. "Why do you want the elements so badly?"

"We planned to destroy the elements of chaos."

"You fool, do you not realized the elements of chaos cannot be destroyed? Of course, Princess Celestia didn't know that either."

"Wait, you knew Princess Celestia?"

"I did know her. But at the time I knew her I was still a unicorn."

"I thought you were always a centaur."

"I became a centaur after screwing around with my genetics."

"Why do you want it so badly? Don't you plan to use the element of scorn to conquer the world."

"Like I said, I will eventually conquer the world. But I am also keeping them away from the death guard. Of course, Basil already told you that."

"Wait, Basil?"

"So, he hasn't told you."

"We never got a chance to talk."

"I will tell you now. The death guard want to use the elements to destroy this world and build a new one." Twilight jumped away from Tirac's chariot and used her sword to smash the thing holding the chariot to the dragons. The chariot began to break apart.

"THIS ISN'T OVER YET PONIES!" Tirac shouted as he teleported away from the scene. Afterwards, his chariot completely fell apart. Twilight breathed heavily.

"I think we're safe now." The ponies landed in the Everfree Forest so they could rest. Applejack and Pinkie Pie were able to walk again after resting and with Carbuncle healing their legs. "Wow. That a difficult fight."

"Yeah, at least we made it out with the element." Rainbow Dash said. "As soon as we heal up, let's head back to Coltabasso and return home." But as she send that a messenger pony came into the area.

"There you are." said the messenger. "I've been looking all over for you."

"What's up?"

"Something terrible has happened. Basil he tried to assassinate Nislatrom." This came as a shock to the ponies.

"No. No. It can't be true." Twilight said.

"Nislatrom said that Basil wanted to take the elements for himself for his greedy purposes. Nislatrom has fled to Ponimonium Plains with the other five elements; Basil is pursuing him as we speak."

"We need to head there now!" Rainbow Dash said. "We need to hurry."

"Basil? Betrayed us?" Twilight said to herself. "It can't be true." Her eyes began to water. "That's impossible." Twilight and the others rushed to Ponimonium Plains using the chariot. But they were so focused on the task at hoof; they didn't know that some of the information didn't add up.


	40. Ponimonium Plains

**Note:** If you have skipped the previous chapter, Midnight Castle, please go back and read it. Otherwise, this chapter will not make any sense.

Ponimonium Plains

The ponies arrived in Ponimonium Plains. The area was foggy and the plants were nothing more than zombie plants. The ground underneath them was made of clay. This place was more creepier than Midnight Castle according to Pinkie Pie. The ponies continued in the plains looking around for Nislatrom and Basil. Then, they heard what appeared to be Discord's laugh.

"What?" the main six simultaneously said. Then a root from a tree came out of the ground. Afterwards, it twisted and turned until it took the shape of Discord.

"Well, what do we have here?" Discord said. "I never expected Twilight Sparkle to be in my presence."

"DISCORD!" the main six shouted.

"I am nothing more than a ghost of what I used to be. You do realize you are in my turf now."

"Did you create the elements of chaos?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I did yes. Remember when I took the elements of harmony from the safe the first time we met?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"I chipped a piece off each of the elements. Then, I have corrupted those small pieces with my own magic. I would have spread them over the land, but I have been sealed by you ponies before I could do so. I was able to disperse the elements 300 years later."

"And you killed the bearers of harmony at that time too."

"Killed the bearers of harmony? By the time I was released, the bearers of harmony were all ready dead."

"Meaning?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"All of them were unborn. And the ponies screwed themselves over. So, I didn't need to and I remember the name of the one that would have bared the element of magic too. Her name was Innocence." Twilight remembered a spirit of an unborn named Innocence. "That's right, Twilight. You helped out the very same unborn that I'm talking about."

"Where's Nislatrom?"

"Oh, he and Basil came by here shortly before you arrived. You should catch up to them." Then, Discord laughed and he vanished. "They went to Schism Mountain over that way." The branch pointed in a direction and the ponies followed it. The ponies arrived at a mountain.

"Is this pile of rock Schism Mountain?" Applejack asked.

"It must be…" Fluttershy explained. "It's the only mountain we could see."

"But why in tarnations, is there only one mountain?"

"Because this place is chaotic." Rarity said. "Just look at that thing over there." The ponies looked and saw a row of Caramelldancing pony skeletons.

"Yeah, now I have seen everything."

"Let's go shall we." So, they began their long climb. hey came to one of the cliff sides of Schism Mountain and then they encountered Basil.

"You!" Twilight said.

"Twilight." Basil said happily. "I'm so glad to see you again." He saw Twilight was angry. He was unaware of the message. "What's wrong with you?"

"You tried to kill Nislatrom!"

"But Twilight, what are you…"

"I can't believe you do that!"

"Twilight, pleaser listen to me. Don't give the element to Nislatrom."

"I… I just hate you, Basil!" Twilight had a broken heart.

"Twilight…"

"I and my friends got the message from Nislatrom. I'm going to kill you." She had drawn her blade. Basil sighed with sorrow.

"I have no choice." He had drawn his blade. "I have to take it from you." Twilight charged at him with rage. Basil blocked her attacks. When he attacked, his attacks could easily be blocked. "Damn you, Nislatrom." Basil said to himself. "For making me fight the one I love, damn you to hell." After some conflict, Basil lost the will to fight Twilight. As she attack one more time, he deliberately lowered his guard. Twilight struck him crossed the chest supplying what appeared to be a near fatal wound. Then, Basil fell off the cliff of course; he only fell two stories. He didn't move afterwards.

"There, shall we go now?" Twilight asked. She was tearing up.

"We should." Fluttershy replied. "Is something wrong, Twilight?"

"I can't believe that Basil actually betrayed."

"Well, there is nothing we can do about it, sadly. All we can do now is move forward." So the six ponies moved forward toward Nislatrom. Meanwhile, Basil down below was still alive began to cry tears of sorrow.

"Please Twilight," he thought. "Don't give the elements to Nislatrom." The ponies reached the professor who was waiting for them.

"Professor." Twilight said. "We came to help you."

"Thank you," the professor said. "What about Basil?"

"He's dead now." Rainbow Dash said. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Excellent. Thank you for saving me. The element?" Twilight took the element in her hoof thinking about what will happen to them after the elements are destroyed. They would return home. So, she gave the element of scorn to Nislatrom. Then, the professor pulled out the other five elements. They floated around him. "At last," the professor said as he generated some magic. "The elements of chaos… they are finally mine." This confused the ponies.

"Wait, you're not having pronoun issues are you?" Pinkie Pie asked. "It is ours to destroy." Then, he laughed a dark laugh.

"Who said I was going to destroy the elements of chaos? I had other plans for elements of chaos." Pinkie was uneasy.

"That would be…?"

"I am Schism Nislatrom. I, the leader of the death guard, will destroy this world and make a new one with the guard as its leaders! And I have you to thank for that."

"I can't believe you used us for your greed!" Fluttershy shouted.

"I can't believe you betrayed us!" Rainbow Dash added angerly.

"Oh, it gets even better." Nislatrom replied. "Late in the progress, I found out that Basil was finding out my plans to soon. So, I tried to kill him. Since, that attempt failed I sent a false message to you. Basil didn't even get a chance to kill me by the time you got to him." He laughed. "And Twilight, you should have seen the look on your face when you killed him."

"Damn you." Twlight said. "STALYON DAMN YOU!" She attacked him, but all she did was strike a barrier. They saw the energy from the elements of chaos flowing into him. "What?"

"The power of chaos is flowing throughout me." The elements of chaos became absorbed in his body. "I feel the ultimate power! Now, I no longer have a use for you." Then, he shouted as the elements merged with him. "PREPARE TO DIE!" A blinding light came from him. A vile wind swirled around him as he transformed into Schism, a giant bipedal monster of pure malice. He had the head of a dragon with the horns of a ram, a bull, and an Oryx. His body resembled that of a human and there was a warped human face on his chest. His arms and wings reflected those of a demon. His legs were the legs of a bird of prey and his tail resembled that of a spiked flail. He laughed when the process was complete. The ponies armed themselves for battle.

Many shots were fired from Applejack's rifle. Many strikes came from Rainbow Dash's spear and Pinkie Pie's twin daggers. Fluttershy used her aeons but Schism was able to eliminate every one of them. So, she struck with her hammer. Rarity fired the shots of arrows she had. Twilight used a lot of magic. But no matter what they did, they could not damage Schism. Either because Schism either blocked it, dodged out of the way, or the attack was not powerful enough to hurt him. Schism also attacked back with a lot of damage with his attacks.

"YOUR EFFORTS ARE ONLY IN VAIN!" Schism said loudly. "I WILL RAISE THE FORTRESS OF DOOM AND IN SEVEN DAYS, THE WORLD WILL MEET ITS END!" He slammed his hands together, when he separated his hands a growing black hole appeared. He lifted it above his head. "NOW, SLEEP ETERNALLY FOREVER MORE!" Then, he threw the black hole at the ponies.

"No." Twilight said to herself. The darkness enveloped them and consumed them. The black hole exploded after engulfing them. Then, Schism flew away to escape the explosion. Some time has passed, Basil finally arrived. She was badly bruised but can walk again. He saw what has happened. It appeared that all of the ponies were dead.

"No. No." Basil said. "Futtershy. Pinkie Pie. Rarity. Applejack. Rainbow Dash." He went over to Twilight and held her in his arms. "Twilight, please Twilight, answer me." She didn't. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Basil cried. "I should of told them and I could have prevented this. But I didn't this is my fault." He cried. Something appeared behind him.

"It is not your fault, Basil." a voice said. Basil turned around and saw a full grown Princess Luna.

"Princess Luna. I thought you the last to die at the end of the Great Pony War."

"I have. Because my sacrifice, I ended the war." Basil looked at Twilight.

"Because of me, my friends and the one I love are now gone."

"Basil, they are not dead."

"IS THIS A SICK JOKE? HOW COULD THEY HAVE SURVIVED THAT?"

"I recognized the spell, Basil. Look on their forehead." Basil looked on the forehead of Twilight Sparkle.

"No, I see nothing."

"Look harder." Basil looked harder. Then, he saw an image appear on all six of the ponies' foreheads. He saw the symbol of a sleep curse in Germanic ruins circled. "See now, there is still hope."

"What kind of spell is this?"

"It is a sleep curse. It puts ponies into an eternal slumber until the spell is broken."

"But how are we going to break this curse, if it's even possible?"

"One must enter their dream and defeat the guardian that keeps them in. I and my sister will help you enter their dream. Then, you must unite the ponies and defeat the guardian."

"Thanks, Luna."

"You're welcome. But first we must get you and the ponies back to Pottok before Schism finds out you're not dead."

"Good idea." So Basil, Celestia, and Luna got the six ponies back to Pottok and laid them in the church's medical room. Then, Basil prepared to enter the dream of the mane six. He has to do this alone. "I made a promise that I would stay with Twilight until the very end." Basil said to himself. "And I am going to keep that promise."


	41. The Dream Sequence

The Dream Sequence

Twilight Sparkle was floating in the darkness. Only pitch black around her. Then, she heard a voice.

"Twilight, Twilight?" said the voice.

"Spike, is that you?" Twilight thought.

"Twilight, wake up." Twilight opened her eyes. She was in her room in the library back in Ponyville.

"What just happened?" Twilight asked.

"You were asleep for some time."

"So, that whole thing was just a dream?" Twilight was disappointed. "If that was a dream, then I will definitely will probably feeling down for a while." She went outside in the lively Ponyville. It was exactly as she remembered it.

She went to Sugar Cube Corner to talk to Pinkie Pie.

"Hi, Twilight." Pinkie said.

"Hey, Pinkie Pie." Twilight said in a near depressed mood.

"What's wrong Twilight?" Pinkie was concerned.

"It's just I had a dream last night about going on a quest to find…"

"These things called the elements of chaos?" Twilight was now surprised.

"Wait a minute, how did you know what my dream was?"

"I had the exact same dream. Of course, Rarity and Fluttershy came by earlier to tell where the picnic is going to take place and they had the same dream too."

"That's odd."

"And apparently, Rainbow Dash and Applejack also had the same dream too."

"So, we all had the same dream?" She thought. "This is an extremely odd coincidence." Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was helping Rarity find her stuff when a baseball came crashing through her window.

"AHH! My window!" Rarity shouted. She went over to the window. "Who broke my window?" Then, she noticed the cutie mark crusaders with a baseball bat and a few balls.

"Okay, here's the pitch." Applebloom said as she threw the ball for Sweetie Belle to swing. It hit Sweetie Bell in the gut.

"Oww." Sweetie Belle flinched. Rarity went outside.

"Sweetie Belle, what are you doing?" Rarity asked.

"Well, we were trying to see if we would get our cutie mark in baseball. I guess it didn't turn out very well. Applebloom got a black eye and Scootaloo got a shoulder cramp. I don't understand how she could get one though."

"You just need to try it elsewhere, dear. So, you don't break any more stuff."

"Okay, I guess. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Well, we'll go elsewhere to find our cutie mark." Scootaloo said.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders, roll out." All three of them said. Rarity headed back to the house, but looked back noticing something odd. Rainbow Dash came out with the scarf.

"I found your scarf." Rainbow Dash stated. "Can we go now?"

"Rainbow Dash," Rarity replied. "Did you notice Sweetie Belle and her friends?"

"Yeah, I saw them. There going out to find their cutie mark."

"But the problem is they already have their cutie mark, isn't that a bit unusual?"

"So, it is. Anyway, we got to go." So, the main six went to go on their little picnic completely unaware of what was going on. But the dream that they shared was too real, they all had that doubt. Could have it all been a dream?

Basil stepped out of the Everfree Forest right into Ponyville. He was curious on the setting of the place as he was searching for his friends and the guardian.

"So, this is what it looked liked in Ponyville in their time." Basil said. "But the guardian is difficult to find because he can fit in very well." Basil looked around. While, he was doing that he bumped into some pony. "Oh, sorry." He helped the pony up.

"That's all right, I'm Ditzy Doo." the pony said. "My friends at one point called me by my nickname."

"Your nickname?"

"Derpy."

"Okay, I'm Basil. I have no time to chat though."

"How come?"

"I got to find the guardian of the dream and free my friends or else the world is going to end."

"You are talking crazy talk."

"HEY, YOU!" a pony shouted. The two ponies turned toward the voice. It was Screwball. "What are you doing here?"

"Screwball, what are you talking about?"

"I'm not talking to you, Derpy. I'm talking to Basil." Basil thought for a moment.

"Wait a minute," Basil stated. "How do you know my name when I haven't given it yet?" Screwball was silent. "Unless, you were the guardian I was looking for." Screwball laughed.

"You are a clever one and I know why you came here. I will not allow you to do that."

"I'm going back to the real world empty-handed." Basil drew his blade.

"So be it." Screwball drew a butcher knife. "Your life will end in this dream."

"This can't be happening." Derpy said under her breath. Then, Basil and Screwball fought and crossed blades. When Basil struck Screwball across the chest, he pointed the sword at her.

"Now, explain to Derpy." Basil said. "what happened to Screwball." She laughed.

"Screwball was replaced by me, and I am the one who keeps this dream together. Now that you know that I am the guardian, I no longer need this pony form." The thing inside Screwball grew until it tore out of her skin. The thing was a large green-skinned creature. It had yellow eyes and was wearing a brown ninja suit and bandanna over where its mouth would be. It carried a chef's knife comparative to its size and a lantern on a chain.

"Oh crap. A giant Tonberry."

"Not just any tonberry, I am an assassin tonberry, the most dangerous type around."

"BUCK!"

"Now, you die." Then, Ixion and Anima appeared. "What? That's impossible."

"I'm glad you're here."

"Sometimes, we act on our own accord." Ixion said.

"I will help Basil fight this tonberry." Anima said.

"Ixion, hurry. Find the my friends, I and Anima will fight this foe." Basil replied.

"Got it." Ixion replied as he fled to find the main six. Basil turned around and faced his foe.

"Now, where were we?" The monster roared. Some of the ponies in the town panicked at this sight, Meanwhile, the six ponies were having their picnic. Then, Twilight turned to town sensing something.

"What's wrong Twilight?" Applejack asked.

"Something's not right." Twilight replied. "I'm sensing a high amount of magic from inside of town."

"I sense it too." Rarity added.

"Something is going on and I'm going to find out what it is." Then, they saw Ixion come their way. "Wait, that can't be right at all."

"Oh good, I found you six." Ixion said.

"Wait, it can't be Ixion." Fluttershy replied.

"Lady Fluttershy, I am truly Ixion."

"What's going on here?" Rainbow Dash asked Ixion.

"Girls, this town is only an illusion. The other world is real. You need to help Basil before he gets killed."

"You are joking, right?"

"I'm not joking."

"Prove it."

"Follow me for your proof." Ixion cast a spell. "By the way, you need these." The weaponry they had in the other world appeared in their hooves.

"It really is real."

"Come on." The main six followed Ixion and Ixion lead them straight to Basil and the assassin tonberry. Basil had some cuts and Anima was defeated. The tonberry threw his lantern at Basil. The chain wrapped around him twice and the tonberry caught the lantern.

"Now, you will meet your end." The tonberry began to constrict him pulling on the chain tighter and tigher, making it harder and harder for Basil to breathe. "Nothing can save you now." Then, a magical bolt came from Twilight and struck the tonberry's hand. It lost its focus and Basil was able to escape the chains. It looked and saw the main six ready to fight him. "So, you discovered the truth. You will die with Basil then." Twilight went over to help Basil.

"Basil." Twilight stated.

"Twilight." Basil responded.

"Basil, I'm sorry for what I did."

"Twilight, you are not the one to blame."

"You aren't to blame yourself either."

"Will you forgive me, Twilight?"

"Of course, I do Basil. Nothing can tear us apart."

"Okay." They faced the tonberry. "Tonberry, you're going down." Then, the six fought the tonberry. As they attacked it and caused it damage. It would do a counterattack with karma. He would spin his lantern around releasing the spirits of the ones whoever they have beaten. The tonberry attacked with either its knife or its lantern.

When the tonberry was weakened, Rainbow Dash disarmed the lantern from him. Pinkie Pie removed the chef knife from him. Afterwards, Basil and Twilight struck him down with their blades simultaneously from above. The tonberry shook vigorously as it disappeared.

[Cue "To Zanarkand" from FFX]

The group was finally united at last. After, Basil explained the situation to the ponies, the main six left the dream one by one. Twilight was only one left with Basil.

"Are you coming, Twilight?" Basil asked.

"I'll be there in a minute." Twilight replied. Then, Basil returned to the real world.

* * *

><p>Schism, now created from the elements of chaos, has proclaimed that the world will end in about one week. He released his fortress of doom that floats above Equestria. The planet down below began to die; the plants began to decay from the dark magic. The land became more wrapped from the chaos. It seemed hope was lost; however, in Pottock there was still hope yet.<p>

Twilight was lying unconscious on a bed in a medic room in the church of Pottock. The room around her was terra cotta colored and the bed was rather well made. What was noticed on her forehead was a symbol for a sleep curse in Germanic runes circled. Basil was next to her waiting for her to wake up. We see her peacefully sleep. "I have explained what I needed to." The runes on her head disappeared. "Now, I will unite with my friends and fight Schism." Then, Twilight Sparkle opened her eyes and she saw Basil next to her. She smiled to know he was there.


	42. Preparation and Proposal

Preparation and Proposal

The six have reawakened from their slumber. They were outside in Pottok realizing they needed to find a way to stop Schism's plan within seven days. It took about a day to get them out of slumber. So, it would be now six days. Then, Father Zaldi came up.

"I could help but over here your conversation." Zaldi said.

"Father Zaldi." Fluttershy explained. "We need something to help us go up against Schism."

"He's all powered with the elements of chaos." Pinkie Pie added. "We can't stop him."

"There is one thing you can use against him." Zaldi replied.

"And that would be…"

"The elements of harmony." The ponies were confused.

"Are you serious?"

"Think about it." Applejack said. "The elements of harmony are the polar opposites of the elements of chaos. So, they are of equal strength."

"Yeah, but where are we going to find them?" Rainbow Dash asked. "It's going to take forever to find."

"No it won't." Zaldi replied. "Follow me into the church." So, the ponies followed Father Zaldi into the church. They went up to the pier on top of it was a stone table which served as the altar. The priest stopped them. "Wait here. I will return in a moment." Then, Father Zaldi left for the back room. It took him a while but he came back. He was carrying a chest. "Here it is."

"What is it?" Fluttershy asked. "What's in there?"

"I remember Basil telling me the other day about the six of you. You have proven that you truly represent the elements of harmony. So now it is time to give to you," He opened the chest. "what belongs to you." He brought out all six elements of harmony. The ponies were in awe. "After learning that, I have learned that you are the bearers of harmony for our age."

"Wow." The elements shined brighter than usual.

"They are shiner than we last saw them." Rarity stated noting the detail of the elements.

"That is because" Zaldi added. "They have been blessed with holy water. After praying to Stalyon and considering about what has happened, I now know that you coming here was no accident. It is destiny that has brought you here. Perhaps you are the key to save this world." He handed the elements back to their respective owners.

"Thanks."

"You are welcome. I wish you luck on your journey, and Stalyon bless you." The seven ponies left the church to suit up with the best possible gear they could get. They hear reports of a floating fortress recently appearing above the ruins of Canterlot. Applejack was looking around for a friend of Basil's who can get them the fortress of doom. She saw Crash.

"Crash." Applejack said.

"Hey, Applejack." Crash stated. "How is it going?"

"I'm doing okay. It's just that I'm looking for the someone who can get us to…"

"The Fortress of Doom?"

"Hey, how did you know that?"

"Because I am the friend that Basil was talking about."

"What! You can get us to the fortress of doom?"

"Yeah."

"How is that even possible?"

"Grab your friends and I will show you how." So, Applejack gathered her friends and Crash brought Basil to show them. He took them to a huge metal structure. "Now, I am going to take you to the fortress of doom by means of the thing inside this structure."

"Why is the building so big?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Because of the size of the Haize Rider."

"Haize Rider."

"It is the name of the thing." Rainbow Dash had a flat face after hearing that comment.

"Uu. Uu." Pinkie Pie stated. "Can we see it? Can we see it?"

"We are getting to that, Pinkie." Crash replied. Then, he cleared his throat. "I've researched a new way for transportation since I was little. Using the designs from the Late Equestria period, I was able to create a version of a ship that can sail not on the seas but on the wind as well."

"So… in meaning?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I built an airship."

"Yeah right."

"Well, look inside and see for yourself." The ponies went inside and saw a large metal airship. It had several propellers at the top of the ship. "It runs purely on steam or magic, it would be pilot's choice. And if the propellers at anytime fail, then it has a safety balloon to help us lower to the ground safely."

"That thing looks crude."

"I know." Crash stated coldly. "It's a prototype. It hasn't been tested yet."

"Wait, we are going to use a thing that hasn't been tested." Rarity asked.

"Do we really have a choice?" The ponies were scared. "Okay, how many days do you have left?"

"About six."

"Okay, let me take a day to test flight this thing and fix up some of the bugs. Is this okay?"

"Fine. Even though we are in a hurry, we need to make sure everything is in tiptop shape."

[Cue Aerith's Theme from FFVII]

It was now the evening. Twilight Sparkle was staring up to the stars. There was a campfire in front of her. She was very deep in thought about the events that were about to occur in the near future. She noticed Basil coming outside.

"Basil." Twilight Sparkle said to him; he turned to her.

"Hey, Twilight." he replied. "What's up?"

"I need some pony by the fire with me to think. Can you be that pony?"

"Sure." The two sat down by the fire. "What were you thinking about Twilight?"

"I'm just concerned about what will happen in the near future."

"About going to the fortress of doom and stopping Schism."

"Yeah. I don't know if we are able to do it."

"I'm sure we will be able to do it. All of us so don't worry."

"Okay." Some time passed by with silence. "Basil?"

"Yeah?"

"After we beat Schism, will we be still together?"

"Possibly, I remember the first day we met."

"Yeah, it didn't start off too well. But we made it this far and might as well go all the way." Basil smiled.

"You know that I love you, Twilight."

"I know." She paused. "I love you too, Basil."

"Twilight, I didn't know it at first, but now I know that meeting you was the best moment in life. So Twilight, I don't know what will happen in the future." Basil paused. "But if you are still are around after all this ends, will consider taking my hoof in marriage?" Twilight blushed and his words touched her heart. She was speechless from the proposal.

"Basil, I will Basil. I would love to marry you." She embraced Basil and he embraced her as well. They spent that night together with each other.


	43. The Fortress of Doom: Part 1

The Fortress of Doom: Part 1

The Haize Rider was finally in tiptop thanks to Crash and Ponar, which he invited, and ready to take off to the Fortress of Doom. They got two teams. The main team included Basil and the mane six. The secondary team included Crash, Bumble, Myobu, and the filly samurai. Ponar volunteered to drive the airship. Everyone had their weapons ready for the battle that would determine the fate of this world. Either the world lives or dies is on their hooves or hands.

[Cue FFIII's final boss theme "Cloud of Darkness"]

After flying for hours they saw in the distance the infamous Fortress of Doom floating above the sea. It was almost made completely made out of crystal. They heard gunfire from the distance.

"What was that?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm not sure." Applejack replied as the others came out. Then, shots were seen heading toward them. "I guess this final epic battle begins now." The shots struck the ship.

"What's going on up there?" Ponar asked.

"We're being fired at."

"Those are anti-aircraft guns. Someone grab the turrets and fire back while I try to find a place to land this thing."

"Turrets?"

"Ponar installed them." Crash added. "There amazing." Applejack went up to one of them. It was more of a high-powered laser with a red crystal as its power source.

"Are these things it?" She pointed to them.

"Those should be it." The ship shook due to the shots. Applejack grabbed one even though she didn't know how to use it properly, she was able to tear apart the enemies. The secondary team got to use the turrets against the enemy guns. Some time passed with many enemy anti-aircraft guns destroyed. Finally, Ponar found a suitable landing spot for the ship.

"Hey, I've found a landing spot for the ship." Ponar said.

"Good, now we can land and begin our advance." Applejack stated. So, Ponar headed toward the landing spot.

"Keep firing until I land the ship."

"Got it." And it was a good thing he asked them that. They also, on the way to the landing spot, got attacked by blood-red demonic wyverns too. A wyvern is a combination of a dragon and a pterosaur. Some of them landed on the deck of the ship. Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, and Basil began to battle it. Fluttershy summoned Anima to help take care of it.

"All right," Anima said. "Let's take care of this beast." Anima fired lasers from its exposed eye. The main team took care of them rather well, all of them but one. Anima sent it down below to a dark-red dimension where the bottom half was shown. It looked exactly like the top half except that there were neither bandages nor chains. The bottom half literally ripped the wyvern to shreds. Then, the aeon grabbed the shreds and sent it flying towards hell. After the fighting in the air, the group was finally able to land safely.

[Music fades]

Both the teams got out to the airship. They were tired but they had no time to rest.

"Okay," Ponar said. "I'll stay behind and guard the ship because it is the only way out. But I'll need some other guys with me in case the enemy gets a jump on me." Myobu came up.

"Oichi, Nene, Ina?" Myobu asked. "You need to stay with Ponar. I'm worried that you could get killed."

"But…" Oichi said.

"No buts. I'm concerned for your safety. The ship might get attacked so you might get some action too. Please stay at this ship." The filly samurai wanted to go in but they had no choice. It was necessary to stay at the ship. At least they had Ponar to keep them company.

"Alright. That should be enough." Ponar replied.

"Okay. The rest of us needs to get going." So, the group left the airship and headed to the fortress.

The ground was nothing more than a barren black-colored wasteland. It was similar to the ground in the books on Tartarus that Twilight Sparkle had read.

"I'm worried." Twilight said.

"About what?" Pinkie asked.

"That this might be the fortress form Tartarus."

"If we see that Cerberus doggy-thing, then we will know this thing is from that place."

"I've read in books," Basil said. "That the fortress of doom was sealed in another dimension from our own. It is a dimension with a lot of freaky things." Then, as they came up to the door they got attack by a malboro. It was much larger than ponies. They were a moving large green plant with an anemone-like head and a very large mouth. But the one that attacked them, instead of its normal green color like those found in the valley of outcast. This one was purple in color. "Kind of like that."

"I know the malboro enemies." Bumble explained. "These guys are annoying and difficult to beat. They also have very nasty breath." The malboro inflated itself. "GET OUT OF THE WAY AND HOLD YOUR BREATH!" They jumped out of the way as the beast fired an olive green gas that was 100% awful and rancid.

"Geez," Rainbow Dash said. "What in the hell was that?"

"That was its 'Rancid Breath' attack."

"Well, at least this thing can't fly." Then, the malboro began to circle them in the air. "Damn it."

"This is the first time I seen a malboro fly." A beam came out from the top of the fortress. It hit Fluttershy, turning her into a normal malboro.

"When I said 'I would like to be a tree'," Fluttershy said. "This was not the tree I was talking about." She tried to summon one of the aeons but failed.

"You are hopeless." a voice said. Another beam of light came from another location. It hit Fluttershy and changed her back to normal.

"Who was that?" Then, Tirac came from out of nowhere and attack the malboro while it was flying. This disabled the flying.

"Wait, what?" Rainbow Dash explained.

"TIRAC!" Basil said. "WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Your group foolishly released Schism and you are going to seal him." Tirac said. "I'm just here to supply aid."

"I thought you were only focused on conquering the world."

"These are strange times, they call for strange alliances. Besides, I can't just stay at home and miss one of the biggest battles in history is occurring. I would like to be a part of it. But don't expect me to defeat Schism, that is the protagonists' job." Then, Tirac and the group fought the malboro and kicked its ass; there were no donkeys around.

Myobu and Bumble knew that they had to guard the exit. So, they had to stay behind. So, the main team and Tirac went inside. They were even closer than before to Schism.


	44. The Fortress of Doom: Part 2

The Fortress of Doom: Part 2

As the group entered the Fortress of Doom, they can see that the walls were made of dark magenta crystals and the floor was made of blue mythril. Tirac charged into the fortress.

"Hey, where's he going?" Rarity asked.

"Just let him go." Basil stated.

"How come?"

"Knowing Tirac, he's going to have a field day with this. This place is full of tough monsters."

"Okay, that's for the late heads-up."

"Well, no time to chat." Pinkie Pie said. "We should head in ourselves."

"You're right, Pinkie." Rarity explained. "Let's go." However, they were being watched by Schism. They were unaware of this. He used his magic to create something for each of the ponies. "Which way do we go?" Then, all of the ponies were lifted by magic.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked.

"I was going to ask you the same damn thing." Rainbow Dash replied. All of the ponies were thrown into separate rooms. The rooms were large in size. Fluttershy was in one of the rooms.

[Cue FFIV's Final Boss Theme "Zeromus"]

"Guys?" Fluttershy asked. "Where are you?"

"Oh, separated from your friends." said a voice that sounded mean. "Well, boo who who."

"Wait, who's there?" Then, a pony came out of the shadows. It looked exactly like Fluttershy except the pony was gray in color.

"What are you going to do, act like a little crybaby? Wait, that's all you can do."

"I'm not a crybaby." Fluttershy replied in near anger.

"Well then, prove it." The pony grabbed her hammer and charged. Fluttershy did the same.

**Note:** If you haven't figured it out, this has become Fluttershy versus Flutterbitch.

Rarity was in a room by herself from her friends; she encountered her dark counterpart, Greedity. Rainbow Dash encountered her dark counterpart, Rainbow Ditch. Applejack encountered Applelie, Pinkie Pie encountered Meanie Pie, and Basil encountered Lisab (his dark counterpart). All of the ponies were fighting their dark counterparts.

Twilight Sparkle encountered and is fighting her dark counterpart, Twilight Sorrow.

"How do I stop her?" Twilight Sparkle thought. "I'm unable to destroy my dark counterpart."

"What is the point of you living?" Twilight Sorrow said. "When you have nothing to live for?" Then, Sparkle used her magic to smash a vase on the side of Sorrow's side. Sparkle didn't feel any pain.

"That's it." Sparkle came to a conclusion. "These are what our dark counterparts would be. Our dark counterparts would feel pain like we would be they are not. So, they are constructs."

"You have nothing to live for in this age." Sorrow said. "So, there is no point in living."

"You are wrong, Twilight Sorrow." Twilight Sparkle said. "There are some ponies I care about."

"They are?"

"They are my friends, my family, and my honey-kin, Basil. I will fight for them and remember them in my heart." The fight continued and eventually Twilight defeated her opponent and was able to escape the room she was trapped in. "Come on every pony; remember your friends and what you represent." Basil and Lisab were clashing blades when they entered a deadlock.

"There is nothing you can do to stop us." Lisab said. "You can support no one but yourself.

"There is some pony I love in this world." Basil stated to his counterpart.

"She is nothing but a…"

"Her name is Twilight Sparkle. She is the kindest and most-loving pony and my fiancé. I will fight til my last breath to protect her." Then, Basil stabbed Lisab in the heart and defeated him. He escaped from his room. Eventually, every pony found the strength inside of them to defeat their enemy and escape their dark room.

[Music fades]

The ponies were finally reunited at last. They were in a ballroom with the chandelier made of crystal in the center. Twilight hugged Basil.

"Twilight," Basil said. "You made it out."

"I'm glad you made it out too." Twilight replied. They let go.

"All of us made it out." He paused. "There is now only one enemy that stands in our way."

"And that is Schism."

[Cue "Castle Pandemonium" from FFII]

Then, a horde of beast came in from all sides. It consisted of every type of creature they had faced. The ponies found their hardest to beat the creatures and they did. At that moment, Tirac came into the ballroom.

"I know where Schism is." Tirac said.

"Where's he at?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"He is at the top of the castle on a mystic circle. He knows that we are here and plans to end the world soon. You need to stop him now." Basil turned to Twilight.

"It's now or never, Twilight." Basil said.

"I know." Twilight replied.

"I will think about you to the very end."

"I will think of you as well."

"We will think about each other." Fluttershy said.

"I and Basil will hold of the enemies," Tirac said. "So, you six can take on Schism."

"Be careful." Basil said.

"Aren't we always careful?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Look who's talking." Rarity replied.

"Here we go." Twilight Sparkle said as the mane six left the ballroom to face their foe. A second horde of enemies came in from the sides of the wall. Tirac turned to Basil.

"Well, nemesis." Tirac said. "This will definitely be a battle for the history books."

"Two enemies uniting to fight a common foe." Basil replied.

"The death guard will fall today."

"This is probably a time when I can agree with you."

"Now, shall we kick some enemy ass?" Basil drew his sword and Tirac drew his halberd.

"Let's do this." Basil and Tirac did a battle cry as the enemies head for them.

The mane six went up the castle floor by floor encountering more monsters. They would fight until the end. Eventually, they encountered a unique set of stairs. They looked up the set of stairs. Twilight can sense an arcane ritual from the top of the stair case.

"This is it." Twilight said. "Schism is at the top of these stairs. Are you guys ready?"

"Ready." Applejack stated.

"I'm okay over here." Fluttershy replied.

"I'm oakie-dookie-loki." Pinkie Pie added.

"I'm ready to face this dreaful foe, darling." Rarity said.

"Let's kick ass." Rainbow Dash shouted. So, the mane six headed up the stairs where Schism awaited them. The final battle to determine the fate of the world is about to begin…


	45. The Final Battle

The Final Battle

The mane six made it to the top of the stairs. The noticed the floor at the top was made purely of arcane energy. The floor was dark blue with light blue patterns on it. The area had no ceiling only a dark violet sky above them. It was a starless night and the moon was full. The ponies didn't see anyone there. Rainbow Dash landed on the spell. It was like a very stable floor, the other ponies walked onto the floor.

"There's nobody here." Rainbow Dash replied. "Why is this area empty?"

"I thought somebody was here." Twilight replied. With all six ponies on the floor, the door slammed shut behind them.

"What the…" Then, they heard the sinister laughing of Schism as he floated down from the skies. Exactly, as they last saw him.

"You have finally arrived." Schism said. "I didn't expect that you would escape my curse."

"Schism," Twilight replied. "We will not allow you to destroy this world."

"Twilight, you are a naïve fool. My plans cannot be stopped at this point. Soon, I will be a creator of a new world."

"All you care about is yourself!"

[Cue "Last Battle" from FFI]

"It matters not what you say, because it will end soon, as I will annihilate you. This will be our final battle."

The elements of harmony charged up and this empowered the girls. They had a limited amount of time to beat him.

"Let's end this."

Schism flew into the air and circled them. Rainbow Dash intercepted him on the third circle and slashed him with her spear. Fluttershy intercepted him on the fourth circle and hit him with her hammer. Schism landed and prepared to launch blaze at the ponies. The ponies dodged out of the way when the floor was charred in flames. Pinkie cut some with her daggers. Applejack was able to fire some shots to Schism.

"Guys, we need to separate the elements of chaos from him." Twilight said.

"How in the world are we going to do that?" Applejack replied.

"I think when Discord said we can't destroy them. Celestia told us to remove them from existence."

"Yeah."

"I think she meant to banishing them or sealing their power."

"Okay darling," Rarity said. "How are we going to separate the elements from him?"

"I guess beating him until the elements leave him." Twilight fired Blizzaga at him. Then, the element of Despair came out. "There's an element of chaos."

"Which one is it?" Twilight looked around and saw Pinkie had the element of laughter, which was blue.

"Pinkie, seal the element."

"Got it." Pinkie turned her attention to the element of despair. "LAUGHTER FLURRY!" She sent a flurry of punches and kicks at the element. The power of despair was sealed as the element turned to stone.

"What is this magic!" Schism shouted. "But no need for concern."

Schism sent out a tsunami at the ponies. It damaged them but they came out okay. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy couldn't fly at the moment. She summoned Bahamut to aid them. He flew out from the starless sky and landed hard on the floor.

"Bahamut, can you help us out?" Fluttershy asked.

"I will." Bahamut said. He protected Fluttershy and the ponies as he attacked and wrestled with Schism. After beating, Schism for a while, two of the elements of chaos came out. They were the elements of deceit and cruelty.

"HONESTY TORPEDO!" Applejack shouted as energy charged bullets struck the element of deceit. That element turned into stone.

"SHOCKWAVE OF KINDNESS!" Fluttershy stated as she sent a shockwave through the air. The element of cruelty turned to stone upon impact. Schism started to notice this.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Schism shouted. "NO MATTER, YOU WILL PERISH IN THE END!" He was able to knock Bahamut away, but Bahamut was not out yet. At this point, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were able to fly again.

"We're half way there." Twilight Sparkle stated. "Keep up the assault."

Schism sent out a twister to send the ponies flying. All six ponies got caught in the twister. But after it ended Twilight teleported herself and Rarity safely to the ground; Applejack and Pinkie Pie were caught by Bahamut. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy could just fly. Later, Schism charged with his slashing claws Pinkie Pie jumped onto the arms of the thing and cut at his neck. This sent the element of treachery flying.

"LOYALTY LANCE!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she lunged the spear into the element of treachery. That element turned into stone.

"Okay, two more elements to go." Twilight said.

"Prepare yourselves," Schism said. "METEOR!" Then, several meteors came from the skies, some of which struck the ponies. The ponies were injured. When a huge meteor was coming down, Ixion appeared and knocked it away. Then, the aeon went off from exhaustion. Schism was infuriated and screamed in anger. Bahamut used the last bit of strength to use Gigaflare. The wheel on his back turned rapidly as a beam formed in his mouth and fired at Schism. This removed the last to elements of harmony from him.

"ARROWS OF GENEROSITY!" Rarity shouted as she fired her magic arrows at the element of greed and turned it to stone.

"BLAST OF MAGICAL LOVE!" Twilight shouted as she blasted the element of scorn with a magical beam of light from her horn, sealing it and turning it to stone. "That's every last one."

"ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!" Schism yelled. He prepared his most powerful spell. The girls huddled together to perform their ultimate attack. The elements of harmony glowed with light and Twilight's eyes lit up. "RAINBOW OF DEATH!" A black beam of light came from Schism's claws.

"RAINBOW OF HARMONY!" The girls shouted. A bright rainbow beam came from the girls. The two rainbows collided in the center of the field in a deadlock; the center moving back and forth. The girls thought about that they cared about and who cared about them. Their strength increased exponentially.

"WHAT!" Then, she got blasted with the full force of the Rainbow of Harmony. He screamed as there were small explosions coming of him. "Will my dreams of a new world ever be fulfilled?" Then, he exploded with a huge amount of energy and a blinding light.

[Music fades]

The girls landed on the floor exhausted, but realizing that they won, they cheered. Every pony did damage to Schism in that battle. However, it was too early to celebrate just yet. They began to feel the floor rumbling for they learned the Fortress of Doom was beginning to collapse. They saw the elements of chaos fall beneath the waves.


	46. Saying Good Bye

[Cue "Ending Theme" from FFX]

Saying Good-Bye

Bahamut grabbed the ponies and he flew down to the ground below. Tirac teleported Basil out of the fortress, then fled the scene. Basil met up with Myobu and Bumble. They headed for the ship. Everyone got in the ship and started it up. They escaped as the Fortress of Doom collapsed back into its own dimension. The dimension collapsed on itself destroying everything in it. It was a close escape for the ponies.

The airship floated peacefully that night. The stars began to reappear as the dark energy faded away.

"We did it," Twilight said. "We saved the world from total destruction."

"We all did." Applejack replied.

"Everyone had played their part." Rainbow Dash stated.

"Good job, everyone." Fluttershy stated. Rarity didn't say anything but she smiled.

"I guess it's time for a party." Pinkie added. The group began to celebrate their victory over the death guard.

"The death guard is no more thanks to the efforts of everyone here." Basil stated as he opened a bottle of champagne. He poured a glass for every pony. The little fillies got fruit juice. "I would like to give a toast to a peaceful future."

"To a peaceful future." Everyone else replied and they all drank their glass. Bahamut came from the skies to send a message to the group.

"Hey, Bahamut." Basil asked. "Want some champagne?"

"No thanks." Bahamut replied. "But I'm afraid we have to cut the party short."

"What for?"

"The ponies had done their job here but there is work to be done in their own time."

"What do you mean?"

"They're going home." Then, a light from the heavens came down onto the ship engulfing it in a divine light. "The ponies will head back to their own time. It is time to say your goodbyes." Everyone in the group was very sad but it must be done. "For now." Bahamut added under his breath. Then, he said aloud "It is time, ponies, say good-bye and leave this time period." He disappeared. Then, the ponies faced their friends one last time. The little samurai fillies hugged the ponies. Oichi hugged Applejack, Ina hugged Rainbow Dash, and Nene hugged Rarity. The fillies stepped back.

"We will miss you." They said as they vanished.

"I will not forget you, guys. Take care." Myobu stated as he too vanished.

"Take care, Myobu-sama." Rainbow Dash replied. Bumble stepped up and shook Fluttershy's hoof.

"I will always remember you, Fluttershy." Bumble said.

"We won't forget either." Fluttershy replied. Bumble vanished.

"Excellent job, Applejack." Crash said. He shook hooves with Applejack.

"Thanks." Applejack replied.

"Farewell, Applejack." Crash vanished. Ponar nodded and gave a 'thumbs up' as he vanished. The only one that belonged in that time period that was left was the one pony they first met, Basil. Twilight went to him.

"Basil," Twilight asked.

"Yes, Twilight." Basil asked.

"Why is it that we must part?"

"I'll never be sure why things go as they do and probably never will."

"Basil, I don't want to leave you." She embraced him as she began to cry.

"I don't want to leave you either." He embraced her as well. They looked into each others' eyes for a moment as their eyes watered up and they held each other close.

"I love you, Basil."

"I love you as well, Twilight." They closed their eyes and kissed one last time knowing that it will be their last moment together. Their tears rolled down their faces from sorrow. They will never see each other again.

"I wish we can always be together, despite us being apart." Twilight wished in her heart.

"I wish we will be together in our hearts now and forever." Basil wished in his heart. They remained that way even as Basil began to vanish from Twilight's arms. Then, he was gone. Twilight knelt down in sorrow.

"Goodbye, Basil." She said crying. The other ponies comforted her as they were sent back in time.

They landed in the forest that they remembered being in before their journey started.

"I remember this place." Rarity said. Pinkie looked around and saw something.

"Hey, look right there." Pinkie said. They looked over and saw themselves having the picnic and they saw themselves fall into the chasm; that was the way their journey began. They will hold those memories they had on that journey in their hearts for ages to come.

"So, this is how our story ends?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Apparently." Rarity replied.

"I guess there is one last thing to do." Fluttershy said.

"And that is…"

"Packing our stuff up and head home." The ponies agreed. They began to pack up remembering the good times they had on their adventure. They began walking back. Twilight looked back at the chasm one last time before heading back to catch up with her friends as the six of them headed to the place that they called… home.

* * *

><p>Dear Princess Celestia,<p>

This maybe very difficult for you to believe but we went on a journey that took us to the future. We had helped many ponies and other beings along the way and found love too. Unfortunately, We will not see them again but we will always remember them. But to summarize what we have learned is… that love is always in our hearts. Regardless of where it maybe, it will find a way to reveal itself. Thank you for being my teacher.

-Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy  
>and your faithful student: Twilight Sparkle<p> 


	47. Epilogue

Epilogue

Twilight Sparkle was 18 when that adventure took place. Basil was 20 when the adventure took place. They thought at the time they would be forever separated. However, they were wrong. A year went by and they never showed any interest in other ponies. They knew they were meant for each other. In Basil's time, King Muto asked Basil to come into the palace for an idea. It was something in the making.

"You want me to do what again?" Basil asked the king.

"I want you to go to the Everfree Forest." King Muto replied. "and start a new kingdom there."

"Why do you want me to do this?"

"Remember a year ago, on this date, you and other ponies had saved the world from total doom. You have shown a larger light than you think. I was going to start another kingdom in that location but you deserve that right."

"But your majesty, how do I start this?"

"Well, first off, you should give it a name."

"A name?"

"Every kingdom either large or small needs some sort of identity." Basil thought.

"I have come up with a name for the kingdom." A messenger came in. "This new kingdom will be called…"

"Forgive my interruptions." the messenger stated. "I have a message for Basil."

"Ah, who's it from?" the king asked.

"It is from Bahamut, sir." the two of them were surprised.

"A message from an aeon? Then, it is extremely important." The messenger handed Basil the message to Basil. He opened up the message and read it. Basil broke into tears. "Is there something wrong?" All Basil did was run out of the door. They read the message and were surprised as well.

Back in Twilight's time, Twilight remembered that day. Her friends were with her. They were at the exact same spot they were a year ago.

"This was the day; that we went on the adventure." Twilight said.

"Yep." Pinkie Pie said.

"I'm glad we came here to remember." Fluttershy added.

"I'm glad you took time off from being with the Wonder Bolts to be with us, Rainbow Dash." Twilight said.

"No problem." Rainbow Dash said. "I could use a little time on the ground for once."

"Too bad, Applejack isn't here?" Rarity replied.

"By the way, what happened to Applejack anyway?"

"I'm not sure. It's almost like if she vanished into thin air."

"I'm kind of worried about her." Fluttershy replied.

"Twilight?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Yeah." Twilight replied.

"I know you got that weird list of tasks to do."

"I did every single task on the list."

"Didn't it say that something will happen today if you completed the tasks?" Twilight got interested.

"Yeah, it did." Twilight sighed. "I don't know what is going to happen though." Then, the ground shook.

"What's happening?" Fluttershy asked. Then, a blue portal appeared before them. Bahamut walked out. "Bahamut?"

"Yes, Fluttershy. I have returned."

"But what are you here for?"

"I was the one who gave Twilight Sparkle a list of tasks to do."

"Why does this involve me?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"You and Basil were given a list of twelve tasks you both needed to do."

"And…"

"If you completed them by the time the first anniversary of the events occurred, something special will occur." Twilight looked up; her friends were anxious to hear what was to happen. "Because you two successfully completed all tasks, I was given permission to reunite Twilight with Basil, if she so desires." Twilight was overjoyed to hear this.

"I do want to go back, but I would have to decide between the love of life and my friends."

"Twilight," Fluttershy said. "All we want is for you to be happy."

"If you are happy, we'll be happy." Rainbow Dash said.

"You will be happier with him." Rarity said. "That's why we will allow you to go with him."

"Thank you," Twilight said to all of them, she hugged them. "How can I repay you?"

"You don't have to repay us." Pinkie Pie said.

"You already have…" Rarity said. "You have been a true friend to us all."

"We hate to see you go," Fluttershy said. "But I know if you leave you will be happy with your life."

After saying good-bye to her friends, she went with Bahamut back to the future where she was reunited with Basil. They got married three months later.

Basil was in his suit and Twilight was in a wedding dress as they left the church at Coltabasso. She looked to the side. She saw the spirits of her friends attending her wedding. They smiled because she was happy. She smiled back at them. Basil helped Twilight get on a chocobo. Then, he got on himself. They kissed and they rode off toward the horizon.

**Note:** What were the twelve tasks each pony had to do? That is for another fanfic.  
><strong>Note:<strong> Private Message me if you want me to write a sequel.

[Cue "Suteki Da Ne" from FFX & Roll Credits]


End file.
